Pyaar ho gaya
by fancy pari
Summary: Dushyant and Ishita have been good friends...Dushyant is mature, Ishita is childish..Will these two ever fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Someone's bedroom

The room is a mess of clothes, bag, shoes, books, food, popcorn, drinks etc…etc..like any other room. In midst of it two people are indulging in something that they always enjoy..

 **Girl:** ahhhhhh..Dush…give it…come on…

 **Boy:** no ways Ishi…beg for it now..

The girl jumps on him and pins him down on the floor..

 **Dushyant:** owwww..owww..stoppppp..kuch chubh raha hai…

 **Ishita:** jab tak tum woh remote mujhe nahi doge..main tumpar se nahi uthoongi..chubhne do jo chubh raha hai…she digs her nails in his wrists..

 **Dushyant (yelling):** owwwwwwwwwwww…tumhare nakhoon…abhi dikhaata hoon..he easily pushes her to the ground and pins her body below his..he intertwines their hands..

 **Dushyant (panting):** ab bol…maaregi nakhoon jungle billi ki tarah? Haan..he pulls her hands above her head..

 **Ishita (fake crying):** awwwwwwwwww….chodo mujhe…auntyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…she yells..

Dushyant gets off her and throws the remote on her face. His mother comes inside.

 **Dushyant M:** yeh kya? Phir se kabaad khaana bana diya kamre ko..Dushhhhh…tang aa gayi hoon main…tum ab tak nahaaye nahi…hatoo yahan se..

 **Ishita (giggle):** hooooo…Dush..tum ab tak nahaaye nahi…wohi sochoon iss room me mare huye choohe ki smell kaha se aa rahi hai..

 **Dushyant (angry):** shut up…tu kaunsa subah subah nahaati hai…11 baje se pehle toh uththi hi nahi…

 **Ishita (hitting him):** kya bola…donkey..stupid…idiot..

 **DushyantM:** bass karo..tum dono ek jaise hi ho…lazy aur dirty..bhagwaan jaane tum dono ka kya hoga…jiss se bhi tumhari shaadi hogi usse toh zindagi bhar sazaa hi milegi..

 **Ishita (attitude):** main shaadi hi nahi karoongi..

 **Dushyant (rolling his eyes):** thank god…koi bechara bach gaya..

 **Ishita (angry):** kya kaha? Duffer kahinke..

 **Dushyant;** jungli billi..

 **Ishita:** paagal saand..

 **DushyantM :** bass karo tum dono..Ishita…jaao apne ghar jaoo..tumhari Maa 10 baar phone kar chuki hai…

 **7 years later**

Dushyant returns home after completing his MBA in international business from abroad. He has matured into a sauve, smart businessman in making. His father has decided to induct him into his real estate business.

 **DushyantM:** aagaya tu…aankhen taras gayi thi tujhe dekhne ke liye…she stands on her tiptoes to put tikka on him…

 **Dushyant:** Maa…andar toh aane de mujhe..darwaaze pe hi khada kar diya..

 **DushyantM (wiping tears):** Haan..andar chal….warna kisiki nazar lag jaayegi..

 **Ishita (comes running inside):** auntyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy….kahan hai who jungle saand…kitne saal baad aa raha hai…puraana hisaab kitaab baaki hai…she rubs her hands..

 **DushyantM:** who apne kamre me hai…aur yeh kya? Gande kapde phir se….iss baar kisse jhagda kiya?

 **Ishita:** kuch nahi aunty…roger aur bozo ki ladaai ho rahi thi…rokne gayi..aur bass usme yeh haalat ho gayi..main jaoon…

She watches as Ishita runs upstairs. She opens the door with a bang !

 **Dushyant (putting his tshirt back):** Kaun hai? Main change kar raha tha..

 **Ishita (whistling):** mere saamne kya sharma rahe ho….bachpan se jaanti hoon…

 **Dushyant:** oh my god..Ishi? tu? Kya haalat banaa rakhi hai…mitti me nahaake aayi ho..

 **Ishita (rushing to him and hugging him):** I missed you so much Dushuuuuu…

 **Dushyant (separating from her):** ahhh….door raho…you stink! Mere kapde kharab kar diye..dirty pig! He scolds her..

 **Ishita (pouncing on him):** tumne mujhe dirty pig kaha..yeh looo..she rubs her cheek on his cheek.

 **Dushyant (angry):** Ishitaaaa…stop it…hum bache nahi rahe ab..behave like a mature girl…he pushes her off him. Ishita rolls down the bed and clutches her hand in pain..

 **Ishita (pain):** ouchhhhh…stupid..lag gayi mujhe…awwwwww…

 **Dushyant (getting pain spray):** Drama queen….tu bilkul nahi badli..paagal ki paagal hi hai…kahan lagi bataa..

Dushyant holds her hand and presses it gently. She twitches in pain and tries to pull her hand away.

 **Ishita (complaining):** Nahi…yeh cream jaalta hai….nahi karni hai…she tries to go away, he pulls her and holds her shoulders. Ishita gets stunned and looks at him..

 **Dushyant (finger on lips):** shhhhhhh..chup chaap baithi raho….zaraa si chot nahi hai…yeh dawaai lagaaogi naa…sab theekh ho jaayega..okay..

Ishita looks at him continously and agrees to whatever he says. She watches his face as he smiles at her. He gently takes her hand and applies the cream, blowing air on the spot. Ishita feels the burn but doesn't cry as she usually does.

 **Dushyant (snapping fingers):** Ishitaaa…Ishitaaaa…Ishuuuu..helooooo..

 **Ishita (dazed):** Haan..

 **Dushyant (smile):** Ho gaya…dekh lo...Ishita smiles shyly and checks her hand. It doesn't pain now.

 **Dushyant (getting up to wash hands):** my god!...tum badi ho gayi Ishita…yaad hai..pehle jab tumhe dawaai lagate the..tum chilla chillakar poora mohalla sar pe uthaati thi…you are a good girl now..he ruffles and pats her head..

 **Ishita (jumping):** oh wow! tumne mujhe good girl kaha..

 **Dushyant (disappointed):** aa gayi naa apne harkaton pe..5 min tumse bina koode nahi raha jaata..stupid..

 **Ishita (pout):** tum badal gaye ho..

 **Dushyant:** kya?

 **Ishita (lying on bed):** aur nahi toh kya? Yeh room dekho tumhara…kitna saaf hai…koi gande kapde nahi hai….itne ache kapde pehne hai tumne…kya ho gaya tumhe Dushyant?

 **Dushyant (smiles):** we all grow up Ishita…I am sure tum bhi ek na ek din badi ho jaoogi..

 **Girl voice (from downstairs):** Ishitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..Chachi wait kar rahi hai…

 **Dushyant:** wow! what a sweet voice…kaun hai Ishita?

 **Ishita (dragging him by hand):** Neeche chalo..khud hi dekh loooooo…

 **Ishita (coming down steps with Dushyant):** kya hai? Kyun chilla rahi ho… 5 min rukh nahi sakti thi kya..main Dush ke saath busy thi..she holds his hand tight..

 **Dushyant (removing his hand):** hahaha…kaun..kaun hai yeh Ishita?

 **Girl:** tumne mujhe nahi pehchaana..main Gehna hoon..Ishita ki cousin..

 **Dushyant (surprise):** Oh my goddd…Gehnaaa…tum toh..bahut badal gayi ho….he looks at her from top to bottom…you look..he says softly..you look beautiful..amazing..

 **Gehna:** Thank you Dush..waise…tum bhi badal gaye ho..she says this shyly..pehle se zyaada handsome lag rahe ho..

 **Dushyant:** Thank you…he looks at Gehna and smiles.. she smiles back..ishita feels left out. She elbows Dushyant on his ribs..

 **Dushyant (pain):** owwwww…poori duniya badal gayi hai..sivaay iss pagal ke..Ishita hits him on his head

 **Gehna:** Ishitaaa…behave yourself….chalo..chachi kabse bulaa rahi hai..

 **Ishita (angry):** mujhe daatna bandh karo…jab dekho mujhe tokti rehti ho..Ishita yeh mat karo..Ishita who mat karo..hmffff..

 **Dushyant:** Ishitaaaaa..i think tumhe ghar jaana chahiye ab…I need some rest too…see you later..Bye Gehnaa…he smiles

 **Gehna:** Bye Dushyant…

They both wave out to each other. Ishita feels a pain in her heart. She doesn't know why?

 **An idea that just popped in my mind. Ishyant story...Hope you guys like it...Please let me know..**


	2. Chapter 2

Ishita and Gehna are walking towards their house. Ishita's and Gehna's fathers are brothers and they live together in a joint family.

Gehna is younger to Ishita and very studious and traditional by nature. She has just finished her studies and is looking for a job.

Ishita is a fun loving, tom boy type bindaas girl. She is intelligent but lazy by nature. She never takes anything seriously in life. She has completed her studies but is working as a caretaker for dogs and other animas in the nearby animal shelter.

 **IshitaM (angry):** Ishitaaa….kitni baar bulaana padta hai tumhe…dekho baaki sab log tayyar hai..aur ek tum ho ki…subah se inn gande kapdo me ghoom rahi ho…yeh apne baal dekhe hai…she picks out a leaf from her hair…jaoo change karo..hum sabko mandir jaana hai…aarti ka samay ho gaya hai..

Ishita runs to her room. She opens her cupboard and clothes fall out on her head.

 **Gehna (checking on Ishita):** Ishitaaa…tayyar huyi ki nahi…she cannot see her in the room..Ishitaa…Ishitaaaa..

 **Ishita (from under the clothes):** Main yahan hoon..

Gehna rolls her eyes and picks up the bundle of clothes. Ishita is lying on the floor..

 **Ishita (breathing loudly):** Thank Godddd….warna aaj toh kapdo ke neeche dam ghutke mar hi jaati..

 **Gehna:** acha hota…phir main Dushyant ko patta leti…

 **Ishita (jumping on her, angry):** Kya kaha..chipkali…hamesha Dush ke peeche padi rehti hai….woh sirf mera best friend hai..sirf mera…

 **Gehna (scared):** acha acha…mujhpe se utho toh ab..khaa khaa ke moti ho gayi ho…..

 **IshitaM (coming inside, pulling her ears):** Kya kar rahi hai? Haan? Kabse tere liye neeche ruke hai…tayyar nahi huyi…aur yeh kya….she looks at the mess on the ground….hey bhagwaan…saare kapde mix kar diye…Gehnaaaa…jaa beta…tera koi acha sa salwar le aa…

Ishita gets dressed in Gehna's clothes and the whole family goes to the temple. Everyone is concentrating on the aarti. Ishita is bored. She slips away quietly. She goes to the huge garden behind the temple and spots a mango tree.

There are yummy looking mangoes on the tree and Ishita decides to pick some for her and her 'special friend'. She throws a couple of stones on the fruits but there is no success. She looks around to make sure no one is watching her. She ties the duppata around her waist and climbs the tree. She plucks many mangoes and goes on collecting in her duppata. She feels she has enough and should now climb down, when she spots a juicy mango at the farthest end.

 **Ishita (licking her lips):** yeh kaise choot gaya mujhse…..ruk jaa abhi todti hoon tujhe…she balances her leg on the thin branch and stretches her body to reach the elusive mango. Her fingertips touch the mango but then she feels her feet slipping and she prepares for a massive fall.

 **Ishita (screaming):** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….Thuddddddd…she falls on something….

 **Muffled voice (below Ishita):** Ishooooo…utgghooooo…..

 **Ishita (thinking):** Yeh kaunsi bhaasha hai….maine kabhi suni nahi hai..

She realizes the weird sounds are coming from below her. She gasps in shock..she has fallen not on something..but probably someone…some man!

Ishita gets up and she sees that the mangoes she has collected have got spilled on the ground. She runs around to gather them and put back in her duppataa around her waist.

 **Man voice (getting up, angry):** Hadh hai Ishuu….mera haal tak nahi poocha…

Ishita turns to see the person with a shock…

 **Ishita (shock):** Dushhhhh….tum yahan neeche kya kar rahe the?

 **Dushyant (holding his waist in pain):** tumhare ghar gaya tha….Kaka (servant) ne bataya tum sab log mandir me ho..toh main aa gaya..tum toh hamesha ki tarah aarti me gayab thi..tumhe dhoondta hua yahan aaya..aur tum mujhpe gir gayi…ahhhhhh..meri kamar..

 **Ishita:** maine thodi kaha tha ped ke neeche rukhne…aur tum chinese me kyun baat kar rahe the?

 **Dushyant (confused):** Chinese? Maine kab chinese me baat ki? Aur mujhe chinese aati kahan hai?

 **Ishita(confused):** acha …toh main jab tumpe giri..tumne kuch kaha?'

 **Dushyant (angry):** Duffer…maine kaha "mujhpe se hattooo…Motiiiii"…he laughs but gets scared as Ishita runs towards him.

 **Dushyant (scared, going back):** Nahi …nahiiii…wahi ruk jaooo…Ishuuu…he cannot complete his sentence as she punches him in his stomach. He falls down and she raises her hand to hit him. Dushyant holds both her hands and turns over, so she is at bottom, he on top of her.

They both are panting for breath, Dushyant gazes into her chocolate brown eyes. They have always fascinated him. He had spent his time abroad all the while thinking how Ishita would have changed, but she is still the same. His heart is glad…she has not changed…she is utterly charming to him.

Her beautiful long eyelashes that constantly blink on her sparkling eyes, tiny freckles on her cheeks, her bangs on her forehead that would sometime hide her eyes…Ishita is irritated with the hairs falling on her face, she blows air on them to scatter them….the gust of air from her mouth falls on Dushyant's face, he feels its coolness and shuts his eyes, feeling it..he opens his eyes and finds Ishita's gaze fixed on him. Ohhh! He would have kissed her then and there..her eyes go wide open, Dushyant is looking at her differently and she feels he is coming way too close to her face. She can feel his breath on her lips..

 **Dushyant (throat dry, difficult to speak):** Ishuu…he whispers…I…I Love you….he shuts his eyes to kiss her, when he feels a pain on his head!

Ishita has banged her forehead to his !

 **Dushyant (holding his head):** Ishuuuuu..kya yaar…har baar mood ki waat laga deti hooo..

 **Ishita (getting up, confused):** Mood? Kaisa mood? Kabse mere upar ho…kitne bhaari ho tum… she dusts her hands and gets up to go..

Dushyant pulls her by her hand and makes her sit next to him.

 **Dushyant (softly):** Baitho naa kuch der mere paas…

 **Ishita (taking out a mango):** aam khaaoge? Iss ped kea am bahut tasty hote hai..

 **Dushyant (trying to flirt):** tum khilaaogi toh kuch bhi khaa loonga..

 **Ishita:** acha? Aisa kyun?

 **Dushyant (coming close):** tumhe bataya toh abhi..I love you…

 **Ishita (not serious):** wohhh..ohhhh…I love you tooo…she blinks her eyes..Dushyant's eyes go wide…

 **Dushyant (excited):** sach….what? I can't believe it…oh god….I am so happy…

 **Ishita (confused):** itna kya uchal rahe ho…maine toh bachpan me hi kaha tha 'I love you'…you are my best friend…

 **Dushyant (shock):** Kya? Best…best friend…Ishu main toh….he cannot complete the conversation as Gehna comes looking for them.

 **Gehna:** Ishitaaaaa….tu yahan hai…hum sab tujhe dhoondh rahe the…chal…she spots a glum looking Dushyant…Ohhh…Hi Dushyant..she waves her hand at him.

 **Dushyant (waving back, weak smile):** Hi Gehna…

 **Gehna (making eyes at him):** Chalo naa..tum bhi chalo…panditji Prasad de rahe hai..

Dushyant tries to protest but Gehna manages to convince him to come along. The three of them walk together and stand in line. Ishita's family smiles at Dushyant and everyone enquires about him and his studies.

 **IshitaF:** arre Dushyant beta…acha laga tumhe yahan dekhke…congratulations…tumhari padhai poori ho gayi…tumhare papa bataa rahe the jaldi unka business join karoge..

 **Dushyant:** Ji uncle…shayad ek-do hafte baad…woh ek naya project hai..toh papa chahte hain main unhe assist karoon..

 **ishitaM:** bahut ache beta…bahut mature ho gaye ho…she looks at Ishita who is eating a ladoo..with her mouth full…

 **IshitaM(irritated):** warna isse hi dekhlo…tum dono ek hi umar ke ho…magar Ishita ka toh jaise bachpan gaya hi nahi..

 **Dushyant (sighs):** haan aunty…sahi kaha…bilkul paagal hai..he recollects how she referred him as her best friend when he clearly loved her!

 **GehnaM:** waise Gehna ki padhaai bhi poori ho gayi hai….apne college me top kiya hai usne…Dushyant smiles at Gehna..

 **Dushyant:** That's nice….which course?

 **Gehna (smile):** Business management..

 **Dushyant (surprise):** Hey…that's same as mine…

 **Panditji (giving Prasad to the three):** aap log bhagwaan se prarthna kijiye..

The three of them pray to god.

 **Dushyant (mind):** Hey bhagwaan…main kaise samjhaoo Ishi ko ki main usse pyaar karta hoon…I want to live with her forever..isko thodi si buddhi dijiye bhagwaan…pleaaseeee…he begs..

 **Gehna(mind):** padhai toh poori ho gayi….ab bass ek achi naukri mil jaaye..aur ek acha jeevan saathi bhi…she opens her eyes and looks sideways at Dushyant..he opens his eyes and looks at his side for Ishita…she is nowehere to be seen..

 **Dushyant (looking):** arre..yeh kahan gayi? Abhi toh yahi thi….

Gehna shrugs her shoulders. He looks at the entrance of the temple- an old lady is being helped by Ishita to get up on the steps of the temple. He smiles as he watches her softly hold the grandmother's hand and support her step by step.

Dushyant walks to help her and together they get the old lady up to the last step.

 **Old lady (blessing ishita):** sadaa suhagan raho….tumhara bacha swasth aur tandoorust rahe..

 **Ishita and Dushyant (shocked, confused):** Bachaaaa?

 **Old lady:** toh tum iss bachi ke pati ho? Bahut sundar Jodi hai tumhari…..bhagwaan tum dono ko hamesha sukhi rakhe.. she walks away, Dushyant looks at her with a smile.

 **Ishita:** arre..aunty…main pregnant nahi hoon…meri toh shaadi bhi nahi huyi hai…aur yeh mera pati…

 **Dushyant (shutting her mouth):** aunty chali gayi..kyun apna time waste kar rahi ho..aunty ne tumhe aashirwaad diya..khush raho naa..

 **Ishita (confused):** lekin aunty ko aisa kyun laga main pregnant hoon? She thinks hard…she looks at Dushyant..he is smiling..he covers his mouth with his hands and starts giggling..

 **Ishita:** bataooo naa…tum jaante ho?

Dushyant doesn't speak but indicates with his eyes to her stomach. Ishita's eyes travel down to her stomach…she then sees its swollen. She had tied all the mangoes in her duppata to her stomach..

Dushyant starts laughing loudly. Ishita gets embarrassed and tries to remove the knot of duppatta with one stroke.

 **Dushyant (holding her):** sambhaalke…hamara bacha hai….he laughs again and watches with amusement as Ishita removes all the mangoes and ties it in a bundle..

 **Ishita (angry):** Mujhe chidhaa rahe ho..dekhna ek bhi aam nahi doongi isme se..sab ke sab main aur 'Chotu da' hi khayenge…aur who bhi tumhare saamne…she shows a thumb and her tongue and walks off..

 **Gehna:** Ishitaaa…Ishitaaaa…paaagal hai yeh ladki…tum isse kaise sehte ho Dushyant?

 **Dushyant (smile):** hmm….hai toh paagal…magar dil ki bahut saaf hai..meri Ishuuuu…he says with a dreamy smile..

 **Aplogies for the delay..I was busy with some personal things...Hope you guys like this story. I am happy with the response you all have given me...I shall try to keep you entertained...**

 **Many people have placed requests to me to write on various couples. I am humbled that you think I can pull it off...I am considering the requests and plot ideas that you all have given me. please have some patience. Currently I am writing three stories and I can write only one story a day...**

 **But rest assured I am not ignoring anyone...keep giving me your suggestions/ideas/thoughts...**

 **Many of you suggested to keep Ishita as a bubbly girl..well she is!**

 **Love you all...Happy Rakshabandhan in advance to all...Also Happy Onam to all who celebrate it...Keep reading..Love you all :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dushyant house**

Dushyant walks into his house after his confession of love to Ishita.

 **DushyantM:** arre Dushh…kahan gaya tha? Tere daadu kab se tujhe pooch rahe the..

 **Dushyant:** Daduu jaag gaye? Ab unki tabiyat kaisi hai?

 **DushyantM (rolling eyes):** kya bataoon tujhe…umar me jaise badhte jaa rahe hai harkaten bilkul bacho jaisi ho rahi hai..naa jaane chupp chupp ke kaise sab kuch khaa lete hai…raam hi jaane…jaa tu mil le..

Dushyant smiles and walks to his grandfather's room. His grandfather is very old and cannot walk on his own. He suffers from lot of old age diseases but is still a kid by heart.

 **Dushyant (knocking):** Daaduuuu…main andar aaa sakta hoon..

 **Daadu:** aaja puttarrr…aajaa…

Dushyant opens the door and walks in with a broad smile. He touches his grandfather's feet and hugs him..

 **Daadu:** jeeta reh puttar….zaraa dekhoo toh tujhe..ahaaaa..he admires his grandson…ekdum gabru jawaan ho gaya hai…puttar tu jaldi se shaadi kar le…main baat chalaaoonn?

 **Dushyant (sitting on the bed):** Kya daaduu…phir se wohi topic….abhi abhi toh padhaai complete ki hai..thode din toh aaram se rehne dijiye mujhe..

 **Daadu:** teri umar ka tha..jab teesri baar baap banaa tha…bada aaya aaram karne waala…he looks here and there..puttar..he whispers…ek cigarette milegi?

 **Dushyant (shocked):** kya? Cigarette? Daaduuuu….abhi bhi cigarette peete ho? He asks loudly

 **Daadu:** shhhhhhh..dheere bol…iss ghar me deewaron ke bhi kaan hote hai..acha theekh hai cigarette ko chodd….kuch meetha le aa naa neeche rasoi se…

 **Dushyant (getting up):** Daaduuuu….he warns…..aapko aapki sehat ka bilkul khayal nahi hai…aapki itni umar ho gayi hai..2 heart attacks aa chuke hai…teesre ki tayyari kar rahe ho kya aap?

 **Daadu (getting angry):** tu jaa…waapas vides chala jaa…ghar ke log kam hai jot u bhi aa gaya lecture jhaadne..poori duniya me ek hi hamdard hai meri..

 **Dushyant (eyes narrow):** Kaun?

 **Daadu (twinkle in eye):** meri girlfriend…he says naughtily.

He hears a knock on the window of his grandfather's room..

 **Girl voice (whisper):** Chotuuuuuuuuuuu….main hoon….andar aa jaaoon?

Dushyant looks at his grandfather with shock. He wonders who can this be?

His grandfather coughs warning the person outside to leave.

 **Girl voice (gasp):** Ohhh..khatra hai kya? Main chalti hoon bye….Dushyant rushes to the window and opens it.

 **Dushyant (shock):** Ishuuuu…tu?

Ishita gets shocked to see Dushyant in front and loses her balance. She is about to fall, he holds her hand quickly. Ishita looks down, she is scared.

 **Ishita:** Dushhh….mujhe mat giraana..pleassseeeeee…

 **Dushyant:** mera haath pakad loooo Ishuuuu…kuch nahi hoga tumhe..he pulls her slowly. While she tries to get inside the room, her leg trips and now she falls on him!

Dushyant grabs her waist and she holds his shirt tightly. She inhales his aftershave scent and it sends her brain into tizzy..Dushyant realizes he has some effect on her. He grazes his fingers on her waist lightly and watches as she shuts her eyes..

 **Daadu:** yeh kya? Tum dono phir se gir pade?

His grandfather's voice breaks the spell. She gets up from him.

 **Ishita:** tumhe chot toh nahi lagi naa?

 **Dushyant:** ahhhhh..he fakes pain…lagta hai x-ray karna padega…ek-do haddi toh zaroor tooti hogi…tum itni moti jo ho..

 **Daadu:** khabardaar..meri girlfriend ko moti kaha toh..

 **Ishita (hugging daadu):** Thank you chotuuuu…tumne dawaai li?

 **Daadu:** ohhhhh…bhool gaya…

 **Ishita (getting his medicine):** chalo..dawaai khaa looo…

 **Daadu (making face):** nahi khaani…kadwi hai..

 **Ishita:** Chup chaap good boy ki tarah khaa loo…phir main tumhe kuch doongi khaane…

 **Daadu:** pakka waala promise…

 **Ishita:** mujhe kacha waala promise aata hi nahi…she feeds him his medicines..

Next she takes out a mango and gives to her special friend 'Chotu'..Dushyant watches as his grandpa eats the mango like a small kid.

 **Dushyant (taking mango away):** Ishuuuuu..kya kar rahi hai…tujhe pata hai naa Daadu ko sugar hai…toh phir unhe zeher kyun de rahi hai?

 **Ishita (giving another mango):** Chotuuu ne good boy ki tarah medicine khaa liye..yeh unka inaam hai..yeh looo chotuuu..yeh waala usse bhi acha hai..

 **Dushyant (angry):** Bass ishuuuu…bacho jaisi harkaten bandh karo…Daduuu is 86! Bache nahi hai who…dawaai ka inaam de rahi ho…tumhe tumhare stupid games khelne ke liye aur koi nahi mila… …ab samajh me aaya..iss ghar me sab log inta strict hone ke bawjood Daadu ko yeh sab kahan se mila raha hai..cigarette, mithaai, toffee..ice cream.. khabaradaar agar kal se daadu ko kuch aur dene ki koshish ki toh…he yells at her..Ishita takes two steps back and opens the window and climbs down the way she has come in. she jumps down atlast and looks up at Dushyant. simmering in anger she shows a sign of cross…its how they used to communicate with each other if they are angry..

 **Dushyant (sitting down, sigh):** oh god…paagal kar diya hai mujhe tumne Ishuuuuuuuuuuu…

 **Daadu:** khamakhaa bechari ko daat diya…uske wajah se toh jee raha hoon….warna toh kabka marr jaata..

 **Dushyant (groans):** daaduuuuu…she is soo childish…jaate jaate 'katti' bol gayi hai…Katti? I mean..yeh sab hum bachpan me karte the….aur yeh kya…hamare ghar ke andar main gate se nahi aa sakti? Peeche ke raaste se pipe se chadhke kaun aata hai?

 **Daadu (laughs):** Bahut pyaari hai…bilkul teri daadi ki tarah..Sarla (Dushyant grandma) bhi aise hi pagalpanti karti thi….issi harkaton pe toh mujhe pyaar ho gaya thaa..afsos…bahut jaldi chod ke chali gayi..

 **Dushyant (smile):** paagal hai Ishuuu..magar…he smiles fondly..he folds his hands…magar bahut pyaari hai..

 **Daadu (enjoying):** lagta hai tujhe bhi meri tarah pyaar ho gaya hai….bol naa…

Dushyant smiles with his grandfather nodding his head.

 **Dushyant:** haan daaduuu…I simply love her…itni simple, masti se bhari hai Ishuuu…bass thodi akkal aa jaaye toh uske liye acha hi hoga.

 **Daadu:** arre akkal ka kya karna hai..jeene ke kiye zinda dil chahiye…meri maan jaldi se apni dil ki baat bata de..

 **Dushyant (sigh):** who kuch nahi samajhti daadu….mujhe aaj bhi apna best friend maanti hai..

 **Daadu:** tune theekh se bataya nahi hoga…

 **Dushyant:** Daduuuuu…maine saaf saaf bataya usse …I…I..he looks around to see no one can hear him..I Love you Ishu…

 **Daadu (excited):** achaa…toh kya kaha usne?

 **Dushyant (dissappointed):** Usne kaha…I love you Dushyant..you are my best friend..he lets out a huge sigh of dissappointment..

 **Daadu (disappointed):** shaaa…he makes a huge sound…..tu chinta mat kar puttar…main baat karta hoon usse..

 **Dushyant:** Kaise…dekha nahi gusse me chali gayi woh..

 **Daadu (sad):** haan…ab jab tak usse manaayega nahi…mera khaana peena bandh…kuch kar puttar..he pleads..

 **Ishita house**

Ishita walks angrily up her room. Her grandmother is knitting a scarf

 **Daadi:** Ishitaaaa…rukh….idhar aa…

Ishita rolls her eyes and goes to her grandmother.

 **Daadi:** yeh kya? Bindi kahan hai? Tere haath gande kyun hai?...kahan se aa rahi hai? Kahin phir se uss lafange 'Sukhi' (Dush's grandfather) se toh milke nahi aa rahi naa..

 **Ishita:** haan milke aa rahi hoon…problem kya hai? Mera best friend hai chotuuu…

 **Daadi:** Chotuuuu? Pata nahi tere daadu ne kya dekha usme…langotiya yaar banaa liya,…hmff..

 **Ishita (teasing):** aap jalti hai naa Chotu se….kyunki daadu aapse zyaada unke saath time spend karte the..aur jab main choti thi…tab daadu mujhe bhi apne saath le jaate the…aur Chotuu Dush ko le aate the..waise hi toh hamari dosti shuru ho gayi..

 **Daadi (teasing):** dosti? Yaa pyaar? She asks..

 **Ishita (irritated):** eeshhhhh…pyaar…maine pehle hi bataya hai yeh pyaar vyaar sab chee hai…yuckkk…she shows vomit action..anyways…main aaj se…nahi nahi..abhi se Dush se baat nahi karne waali…usne mujhe daata…zor se daata…I hate him..she runs to her room and slams the door hard…

 **Daadu and Dushyant**

 **Daadu:** ideaaaa..main phone karta hoon usse…he calls Ishita..

 **Ishita (picking up phone):** Chotuuu…main bahut gusse me hoon…Dushyant se katti hoon..tumse bhi..Byeeee…

 **Daadu:** Dush…plan fail…he makes a face..

 **Dushyant (smile):** relax Daduuu…main jaanta hoon usse kaise manaana hai..

 **Ishita house**

Ishita's mother knocks her room door. Ishita opens the door and lies on her bed again shutting her face on her pillow.

 **IshitaM:** ishita….dekho toh…tumhare kamre ke baahar kisine chocolates rakhe hai…khaoogi?

 **Ishita (angry):** nahi chahiye…Dush se kaho…bahut puraana idea hai yeh..aur mujhe Five stars pasand nahi hai..

Dushyant hears that standing outside. Ishita's mother comes out…

 **IshitaM:** sorry Dush…who bahut gusse me hai…

 **Dushyant (sighs):** Okay auntie…koi baat nahi…

He is dejected, he wants to really cheer up Ishita. He is lost for ideas, he feels a tap on his shoulder.

 **Dushyant (turning):** Arre..Gehna..Hi…

 **Gehna:** Hi…kya hua? Ishita abhi tak maani nahi…

 **Dushyant (nodding his head):** bahut ziddi hai..

 **Gehna (smiles):** ek idea hai mere paas..she whispers something in his ears.

 **So what is Gehna's idea...will Ishita finally forgive Dushyant….will this lead to friendship between gehna-Dushyant? or love between Ishita-Dushyant….await my next chapter...**

 **Keep reading and reviewing...Take care all:) Thank you for your love...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ishita room**

Ishita gets up from her bed and walks slowly to the door of her room. She keeps her ears glued and tries to listen to anything she can hear. She cannot hear anybody talking outside. She opens the door slowly and peeks out. The corridor is empty. Dejected, she slams her door shut. She picks up her stuffed toys and throws them around.

 **Ishita (sitting on the closed window ledge, angry, mind):** Chala gaya Dushh…mujhe manaya bhi nahi…I hate you…

She hears a short knock on her window followed by a yelping sound.

 **Ishita (angry, stern voice):** copycat Dushhh…go away…mujhe daata tha naa khidki se andar aane ke liye…ab khud kya kar rahe ho?

 **Dushyant (voice):** Main Dushhh nahi hoon…bowww..woooowww…she hears a pup's bark

 **Ishita (jumping in her place):** Bozooooooooo…

She opens the window and is happy to see a brown pup. She picks it up and brings her to her bed. Ishita rubs her nose with his. The pup whines and licks her nose. Ishita laughs and lies on the bed hugging the pup.

 **Ishita:** I missed you soo much Bozoooo…tum yahan kaise aaye?

 **Dushyant (coming inside her room):** main le aaya usse…tum miss kar rahi thi naa?

 **Ishita (getting up):** tum? Tum andar kaise aaye? Aur kyun aaye ho?

 **Dushyant (taking the pup):** dekhaa bozo…ek toh maine itni minnat maangi uss Sharma aunty se…phir jaake unhone tumhe le jaane ki permission di…who kya hai naa..meri ek bahut cute si, pyaari se friend hai…uska mood thodaaa saa kharab hai…..sochaa tumse baat karke shayad usse acha lage…

Ishita smiles a bit. Dushyant looks at her and she resumes her 'khadoos' look.

 **Dushyant (talking to Bozo):** hmmm…..chalo…ab meri kya zaroorat yahan pe…tum dono best friends ko akela chodd deta hoon…kaash mera bhi koi best friend hota…haahhh..

He gets up and walks slowly till Ishita's door. Ishita gets up and holds his hand.

 **Ishita:** Dushuuuu…she says sweetly. Dushyant turns to look at her. Ishita cradles the pup 'Bozo' in her hand and talks to him

 **Ishita:** Bozo..tum ne mujhe kitni zor se daata…chalo ab sorry bolo…kaan pakdo…10 push ups…come on come on..she sets the pup on the ground..

 **Dushyant:** chaloo..tumhara mood toh theekh ho gaya…gusse me tum aur bhi moti lagti ho..he comes back and lies on her bed.

 **Ishita:** oh heloooo…tumne abhi tak sorry nahi bola…aur 10 push ups baaki hai..

 **Dushyant:** who toh bozo ki punishment hai naa..

 **Ishita:** tum dono ki hai….chalo…fast…..she glares at him.

Gehna and rest of family members are looking at this scene from Ishita's door.

Dushyant is doing push up's, Ishita is counting and bozo is on Dushyant's back.

 **Ishita (counting):** 1…2….3…..4….2….3…

 **Dushyant:** hey hey…..kya counting kar rahi ho….4 ke baaad 2?

 **Ishita (innocently):** ooopsss….sorry…phir se shuru karte hai…1…2….3…she giggles…

 **Gehna (coming inside):** bas kar Ishita….kitna satayegi unhe…ek toh tumhare liye Sharma aunty ke saare kaam kiye…aur tum unhe hi punishment de rahi ho…

 **Ishita:** tumhe kya problem hai..Dush toh bina complaint ke kar raha hai naa.

 **Gehna:** Tum bachi ho kya Ishita….thodi bahut bado jaisi harkaten kar lo…

 **IshitaM:** gehna theekh keh rahi hai…tum umar me isse badi ho…magar samajhdaari me yeh tumse kayi badi hai..bass karo ab yeh…Dushyant beta…tum aa jaoo baahar…

Dushyant gets up and he has no choice. He comes out of Ishita's room.

 **Ishita (angry):** mil gayi thandak tumhe Gehna…tumhe mazaa aata hai naa…mujhe har waqt sab ke saamne neecha dikhaake…haan main bachi hoon..nahi hoon main tumhari tarah..aur mujhe banna bhi nahi hai..hmfff..

Ishita walks out of the room. Gehna is upset and tears form in her eyes. Dushyant sees this and goes behind Ishita. Ishita is in the garden of her house, seated on a swing cuddling Bozo.

 **Dushyant (sits on swing next to hers):** kya Ishuuuu….tum aisi choti choti baat pe gussa kyun hoti ho? Gehna ko kitna daata tumne..

 **Ishita (angry):** ab tum bhi mujhe lecture doge? Ishitaa badi hojaa…tu ab bachi nahi hai…responsible ban jaa..dekh Gehna khaana banaati hai, Gehna kitna acha bhajan karti hai...Gehna class me first aayi..Gehnaa, Gehnaaa …sabko yeh ek hi naam pata hai…Ishu ko sab bhool jaate hai..she says with hurt in her voice..

 **Dushyant:** aisa nahi hai Ishuuu….aaj bhi meri best friend kaun hai?...sirf Ishu hai, he strokes her cheek….Daadu ki girlfriend kaun hai? Sirf Ishuuu hai…Bozo ki mummy kaun hai?…Bozo yelps….sirf Ishuuu hai…hai naa….hum sab toh Ishu Ishuuuu karte hai naa…

 **Ishita (happy):** sach? Sirf main tumhari best friend hoon?

 **Dushyant (looking into her eyes):** Tum sirf meri best friend nahi..mera sab kuch ho…she looks into his eyes…they stop swinging and are sharing an eyelock…Bowww..woooow..Bozo complains…

 **Ishita (nuzzlingBozo):** Oh hooooo…yeh sab baaton me main bhool gayi…Bozo ko khaana chahiye..chalo..she gets up and starts to go inside her house again.

 **Dushyant:** Ishuuuu….ek min…she stops and turns..

 **Ishita:** hmmm

 **Dushyant:** toh tumhara gussa thanda ho gaya?

 **Ishita:** yesssss… 100%...

 **Dushyant (relief):** Thank god….he pretends wiping sweat off his forehead.

 **Ishita (coming near him):** Thank you Dushhh…..main soch hi rahi thi…tum mujhe kaise manaooge…tumne Bozo ko laake mujhe ekdum khush kar diya..I just love you….she gives a happy kiss on his cheek…

 **Dushyant (touching his cheek):** Thank you…actually mere paas toh koi ideas hi nahi the..Gehna ne yeh idea diya..usne bataya mujhe tum kitni udaas thi jab Mrs Sharma ne iss puppy ko tumhare animal center se adopt kar liya…

 **Ishita (surprise):** Gehnaa ne? usne bataya? She is touched Gehna thought of this.

 **Dushyant:** yesss…Gehna achi hai Ishuuu…who tumse bahut pyaar karti hai..tumne uska dil dukhaaya …jaoo sorry bolo..

 **Ishita (pulling Dushyant):** Tum bhi chalo…mujhe himmat milegi…

 **Gehna room**

Gehna is arranging her clothes. She hears a knock followed by Ishita's high pitched voice…

 **Gehna (sad face):** Haan Ishitaa..kuch kaam tha?

 **Ishita:** kaam…nahi toh..she says with attitude. Dushyant pushes Ishita inside..

 **Ishita (stumbling):** haan haan..bolti hoon naa…she says to Dushyant, he smiles..

 **Ishita (seated on her knees):** Gehnaaaa…she holds her ears like a kid….I am shooooryy….maine tumhe gussa kiya…bad girl Ishitaaaaa…she says to herself….will you say…Its okay? She says in a kiddie voice..

Gehna looks at Ishita..she is not able to balance herself..she looks funny. Gehna laughs…

 **Gehna:** uthooo abhi….itne bade ho gaye…magar aaj bhi bilkul chote bache ki tarah..

Ishita hugs Gehna tightly…the sisters smile and hold hands.

 **Dushyant (coughing):** ahem..ahem..main bhi hoon…Hi Gehna…

 **Gehna:** ohhh..aap…please come in…

Dushyant walks inside her room. Its very neat and pleasing. He looks around admiringly.

 **Dushyant (amazed):** Wow….tumhara kamra toh bahut sundar hai…yeh paintings bahut beautiful hai..

 **Gehna (blush):** Thank you…maine banaayi hai..

 **Dushyant (impressed):** wow! really…bahut sundar hai…you have good taste…

 **Ishita (grabbing pillow):** tumhari naukri ka kya hua?

 **Gehna (dismiss):** kuch khaas nahi…kisi bhi application ka jawaab nahi aaya..

 **Dushyant:** tumne kaunse companies me apply kiya..

 **Gehna:** Real estate, construction, finance….socha kisi ek me toh mil jaaye..

 **Dushyant:** Tumhara resume zaraa dikhaana…Gehna hands it over to him

 **Dushyant (amazed, impressed):** oh wow!...what a resume…college topper….good grades gehna…tum toh kaafi studious ho…Ishitaa…yaar tut oh iska 5% bhi nahi hai…he chuckles…she throws a pillow on his face..

 **Dushyant:** ek baat kahoon….tum hamari company me interested hogi? Main Papa se baat karta hoon..

 **Gehna:** really? Aisa ho sakta hai? Chachaji (Ishita dad) ne bhi yeh suggest kiya tha..but mujhe sifarish se naukri nahi chahiye..

 **Dushyant:** wow! I am really impressed…what values…main sifarish toh nahi karonga…but Papa ko yeh resume zaroor doonga…maine bataya tha naa..ek naya project hai….papa needs young, new, energetic assistants..i think yeh acha exposure hoga tumhare liye…

 **Gehna:** really? You think so?...Dushyant nods his head…Okay…I am ready…she smiles..

 **Dushyant (forwarding hand):** allright….hope to work with you soon Ms Gehna….she smiles and shakes his hand…

Ishita looks at this….Dushyant and Gehna are smiling and they have not left their hands. She steps down from the bed and holds their hands…she stands in between and holds their hands separately..

 **Ishita:** acha hua…ab hum teeno ache dost ban sakte hai…

 **Gehna (excited):** Haan..best friends…

 **Ishita (snapping):** Nahiiii….main aur Dushyant hamesha best friends honge..Hai naa Dush? She glares at him

 **Dushyant (smiling):** Of course…you are my bestest friend Ishu…he pinches her nose….and Gehna…he looks at her….you are my newest friend…she smiles back at him..

Dushyant feels Ishita gripping his arm possessively. He likes it…he continues to smile at Gehna..

 **So now Dush has new friend in Gehna...while Ishita is getting possessive about Dushyant….what will happen next?**

 **Thank you all for liking Ishu..she may look childish and slightly irritating but such people are good at heart and when the need arises they rise upto the occasion...They certainly light up anyone's life...**

 **Many guests have asked to extend this story to 25 chapters or more...I shall try ...need all your love and support to do so...**

 **Keep reading and reviewing...**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 weeks later**

Dushyant is getting ready in his room. Its his first day of joining. He is in his vest, ironing out a shirt when there is a knock on his window.

 **Dushyant (doubt):** Ishuuu…tum ho?

 **Ishita (giggling):** haan…main hoon…aur kaun aayega khidki se…dumboo..

 **Dushyant (opening window):** Tu paagal hai…hamare ghar pe ek bada saa darwaaza hai…yeh bandaron ke jaise khidki se kyun aati ho…

 **Ishita (dusting her clothes):** darwaaze se aati…toh tumhari mummy mujhe ghar me ghusne nahi deti…

Dushyant looks at her from top to bottom. She is dressed in a dungaree-tshirt which is covered in mud. Her shoes are dirty.

 **Dushyant (shrinking his nose):** yeh kya haal banaya hai tumne..ghaas (grass) pe let ke aayi ho kya? He laughs…

 **Ishita (angry):** haan hasoo…yeh sab mera kaam hai…

 **Dushyant (ironing shirt):** yeh kya kapde pehne hai?

 **Ishita (checking her dress):** yeh…yeh toh mera work uniform hai…yeh kya kar rahe ho?

 **Dushyant (showing his shirt):** yeh mera uniform hai…kaisa hai? Bolo?

 **Ishita (rolling eyes):** yuckkkk..bahut saduuu hai..tumhari tarah..rukoo..main select karti hoon..she goes to his closet and picks a bright blue shirt for him..

 **Ishita:** yeahhh….yeh tumpe bahut acha lagega…you will look extra handsome…she flutters her eyelashes.

 **Dushyant (liking that she picked a shirt):** wow! what a choice Ishuuu..Thanks…he places his hand on her cheek..

Ishita feels a tingling feeling on the side where he has touched. She turns away..

 **Ishita (stammer):** tumm…tum tayyar ho jaooo…main yahin hoon…jaooo….she pushes him in his bathroom..

 **Ishita (thinking):** iss blue shirt me kitna goraa dikhta hai Dushyant…she is blushing..she is surprised by these new feelings..

Dushyant comes all dressed. He is buttoning his hands.

 **Dushyant (buttoning wrists):** Ishuuu..zara who tie toh denaa..

Ishita throws the tie on his face. Dushyant sighs..

 **Dushyant:** maine tumhe tie phekne ke liye nahi kaha tha…kya yaar…tumne iski knot bigaad di…

 **Ishita:** hehehehe…bade aaye businessman banne..ek tie bhi baandha nahi jaata..

 **Dushyant:** tujhse toh bahut behtar dikh raha hoon…ache kapdo ke saath kabhi koi waasta rakha bhi hai?

 **Ishita (angry):** tumhara matlab kya hai? Tum jaante ho aaj bhi koi important meeting ke pehle papa mujhse hi tie bandhaate hai..

 **Dushyant (smile):** achhaa…Ishuuu…he says softly pulling her closer…aaj mera bhi bahut important din hai…tum…tum tie baandhogi? Please…he smiles…

 **Ishita(taking tie):** okay…hmmm….tumhe jhukna hoga…tum bahut oonche hoo…

Ishita sits on the edge of his bed and he bends takes the tie and puts it like a garland around his neck.

 **Dushyant imagination -** He imagines them getting married…Ishita is garlanding him like this…she is blushing and looking good in red dress…now she is pulling the garland around his neck closer…he is moving ahead….thier noses almost touch…..he shuts his eyes for kiss…and Ishita punches him!

 **Dushyant (coming back from dream):** Ouchhhhh…

 **Ishita (puzzled, tightening knot):** Kya hua? knot tight hai kya? He looks around..there is no wedding…no red dress…its just Ishita in her dirty dress tying the knot of his tie..

 **Ishita:** there you go…looking all handsome..ishita whistles at him..

 **Knock..knockkk…** There is a knock on his door..

 **DushyantM:** Dushhh..tayyar ho gaye…she looks at her handsome son..wow! kisiki nazar naa lage…she puts a black mark on his forehead..

 **Ishita:** aunty…iss Bandar ko kaun nazar lagaayega…she laughs sitting on his desk..

 **DushyantM:** tum? Tum kab aayi? Tumne bell kyun nahi bajaayi?

Ishita looks at Dushyant…Dushyant manages to lie.

 **Dushyant:** yeh abhi abhi aayi…darwaaza khulaa tha..chalo Maa…mujhe daadu ka aashirwaad bhi lena hai..

Dushyant walks to the dining room of his house. His grandfather has just arrived on his wheelchair. Dushyant takes his blessings.

 **Daadu:** jeeta reh puttar..khooob mann lagaake kaam kar..hamare parivaar ka naam unchaa karna…he laughs and sits to eat..

 **Ishita:** main bhi khaati hoon…

 **Daadu (whisper):** acha huaa…zara butter waale parathe pass kar de..

 **Ishita (sweetly):** aunty..main parosti hoon..she picks the casserole and starts serving everyone, she winks at daadu..

Dushyant is watching all this and secretly enjoying. He again imagines Ishita to be a part of his family and serving all with a smile. She has cleverly served a paratha to daadu without anyone knowing.

 **Gehna voice:** Good morning…..

 **DushyantM:** arre Gehnaaa..aaooo beta…

 **Gehna (dressed in business attire):** Good morning aunty…good morning uncle…namaste daadaaji…hello Dushyant..she smiles nervously at him. He smiles back.

 **dushyantM:** Baitho naa..tum bhi naashta kar lo..

 **Gehna:** nahi aunty…I just had some..I am full…she glances at Ishita…ishitaaa..tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

 **Ishita:** main toh Dushyant ko best of luck wish karne aayi thi….tum yahan kya kar rahi ho? She checks her watch…tumhe der nahi ho rahi..jaooo…jaooo..Dushyant aa jayega..

 **Ishita:** ohh…main…woh…she thinks of an excuse..haan…main Daadaji ka asshirwaad lene aayi thi..

Ishita watches as gehna touches Dushyant's grandfather's feet. He blesses her and chats laughingly. Ishita glares at him, he quickly wraps up their chat.

 **DushyantM:** naashta nahi toh juice toh pee looo…baitho naa..woh dekho..Dush ke bagal me seat hai…baitho..

Before Ishita can do anything, Gehna sits down next to Dushyant.

 **Gehna (whisper):** You are looking good Dushyant…

 **Dushyant:** Thank you…you look good too…smart choice..Ishita is burning !

 **DushyantM:** arre maine abhi notice kiya…Dush tum aur Gehna ekdum matching ho…Blue and blue..she points to them..bahut pyaare lag rahe ho..she gushes…gehna blushes..

 **Gehna:** Thanks aunty…Blue is my favorite color..hai naa Ishita…she looks at her..

 **Ishita (angry):** Hmmm…Dush…yeh shirt tumpe bilkul suit nahi kar raha hai…jaoo change karo..she orders him..

 **DushyantM:** koi zaroorat nahi hai…Dush…this looks best…aur…time toh dekhoo…first day pe kahin late naa ho jaoo..

Ishita fumes as Dushyant gets up and takes his coat to wear. Gehna stands next to him and they both are talking before leaving to work.

Ishita picks a juice glass and walks towards them, she clumsily falls and spills the juice on Gehna..

 **Gehna (irritated):** ekkkkks…Ishitaaaa…yeh kya kiya…

 **Ishita (guilty):** ohhhh..I am sooo sorry Gehnaaa…dikhaoo toh…oh hoooo..tumhare kapde kharab ho gaye..jaooo jaldi change kar lo…main tumhe drop karti hoon apni scooty me….jaoooo..

Gehna mutters angrily and walks off to change her dress. Dushyant stares at her..Ishita cannot meet his eyes..

 **Dushyant:** main pooch sakta hoon tumne aisa kyun kiya?

 **Ishita (playing with the chair):** main nahi chahti…ki tum aur woh matching kapde pehnoo..isliyee…

 **Dushyant (clueless):** what? Ishuuuu…that's really silly and very mean..

 **Ishita (looking into his eyes):** Tum sirf mere saath match kar sakte ho…Got it..she says with attitude..maine blue pehna hai..isliye tumhe bhi blue pehnaaya hai..

 **Dushyant (smile):** ummm…aur main poochooo..aisa kyun? Kyun sirf tumhare saath matching hona chahiye…he moves closer…he looks down to meet her wild, sparkling eyes….

 **Ishita:** Kyunkiiiii….aaj…

 **Dushyant:** aaaj? He looks deeply in her eyes…come on Ishitaaa…he wills….say that you love me….he says loud in his heart!

 **Ishita (loudly):** aaaajj…happy twins day hai…wooohooooo….she jumps and screams..Dushyant looks at her bewildered…Twins day?

 **Ishita:** tum bhool gaye…har saal hamare school me aaj ke din twins day manaate the…tum aur main hamesha matching colors pehente the…isliye…she laughs…

 **DushyantM:** Ishitaaa…kitni baar kaha hai…aise bandaron ki tarah mat koodoo..bachi ho kya?

Ishita sobers up. Dushyant takes leave. Ishita goes to her house to pick Gehna. She is riding on her scooty.

 **Gehna (scared):** Ishitaa sambhalke..main gir jaoongi..

 **Ishita (riding):** chup kar..darpokk kahinki…ab meri baat dhyaan se sunn..office me kya kya hota hai…mujhe full details roj chaahiye…

 **Gehna:** kya? Magar kyun?

 **Ishita:** Dush kiske saath baat karta hai…kiss ladki ko dekhke hasta hai..kaunsi ladki uspe line maar rahi hai…sab kuch…got it!

 **Gehna (angry):** what rubbish…main kaam karne jaa rahi hoon…jasoosi karne nahi..main aisa kuch bhi nahi karoongi..

Ishita deliberately makes her scooty jump over a pothole.

 **Gehna (holding her tight, scared):** achaaa..achaa…bataoongi….mujhe giraa mat dena pleaseeee..she begs..

 **Ishita:** That's like a good girl..yeh loooo..office aa gaya..she brakes…gehna almost falls.

 **Gehna:** Thank god….office aa gaya..Bye Ishita..

 **Ishita:** arre..aise kaise…main bhi andar aa rahi hoon..

 **Gehna:** dekho Ishitaa…aaj pehla din hai…aur tum aise kapdo me…Please aaj rehne do…kal..kal aa jaana…ache kapde pehenke…please…

 **Ishita:** theekh hai theekh hia…waise bhi mujhe aaj uss saanp ko leke hospital jaana hai…

 **Gehna (scared):** saap?

 **Ishita:** chill…who mera dost hai…she comes closer to Gehna…meri saari baaten yaad hai naa…agar tumne cheating ki…toh Piki ko tumhare bedroom me sulaa doongi….

 **Gehna (doubt):** Piki? Kaun woh white billi?

 **Ishita (sweet smile):** Nahi….Piki…hamare center ke naye saap ka naam hai…Gehna starts sweating…

 **Ishita (wiping her sweat):** best of luck Gehnaa….sambhalke rehnaaa..meri behnaa..she pinches her cheek..

Gehna composes herself and goes inside the office, waving a scared bye to Ishita..

 **Ishita (wearing helmet):** Dushhh…main hoon naa…main tumhe inn saari chudaailon se bachaaongi….beware girls ! she smirks…

 **Ishita is ready to save Dush from the trap of all girls...she is doing her duty as best friend...will she be able to save Dush from all girls out there? most importantly will she realise..why is she doing this?**

 **Dear Sachvi fan: I am definetly going to write a Sachvi story...let me complete my current stories first...I love all of you..**

 **Thank you all for reviewing...take care...and thanks to all the silent readers too...though I would love you all to drop in a line or two..bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days pass like these. Dushyant and Gehna become friends due to the work they do. There are other young boys and girls too in the team. Ishita gets every bit of information about the office work and Dushyant.

 **Daadu room**

 **Daadu:** kya beta Dushyant..jab se office join kiya hai…milna hi nahi hota…

 **Dushyant:** kya karoon Daduu…yeh project bahut bada hai..har roz kuch seekhne ko milta hai…shaam me der ho jaati hai..aap kya khaa rahe ho daaduu?

 **Daadu (taking a imli candy):** yeh looo…Ishu deke gayi thi…tum bhi khaooo..

 **Dushyant (angry):** Kya daaduu..yeh kitna khatta hota hai…aur pata nahi kaise gande haathon se banaate honge..

 **Daadu:** bhasshan mat de..arre yeh sab toh hum bachpan se khaa rahe hai….tum toh bilkul angrez ho gaye ho…meri Ishu hi achi hai..hmmfff..

 **Dushyant (lying on bed):** For your kind information ..woh 'meri Ishuu' hai..

 **Daadu:** haan pata hai pata hai…'teri Ishuuu'….waise uske bina mann hi nahi lag raha ..usse bhi abhi jaana tha..uss animal rescue trip me…2 din ka bolke gayi thi…aaj 3 din ho gaye..

 **Dushyant (sighing):** Haan Daaduu…main bhi bahut miss kar raha hoon uss pagli ko..

 **Daadu:** tumne phir se koshish ki apni dil ki baat batane ki…

 **Dushyant (closing eyes):** koi fayda nahi hoga daadu….maine toh haar maan li hai…he sighs…

 **Daadu:** arre…toh kya zindagi bhar aise majnu banaa baithegaa?

 **Dushyant (frustrated):** kuch samajh me nahi aata Daadu…kabhi kabhi toh aisa lagta hai jaise who bhi mujhse bahut pyaar karti hai…phir who kuch aisa paagalpan karti hai…hamesha mere baat ko hawaa me udaa deti hai..

 **Daadu (thinking):** ek idea hai…jisse ki hame pata chale uske dil me kya hai..

 **Dushyant:** Kya daadu?

 **Daadu (smiles):** bahut puraana formula hai…sadiyon se chala aa raha hai….Love triangle

 **Dushyant (confused):** Triangle?

 **Daadu:** arre buddhu….tere aur Ishuuu ki dosti ke beech me kisiko leke aa..tum kisi ladki pe thoda zyaada attention do…ishuu ko jalan hogi..woh apne aap tumse 'I loveyou' kahegi..

 **Dushyant(scared):** nahi nahi nahi….no chance…yeh khatre se khaali nahi hai…aap Ishu ko nahi jaante…agar usse kabhi sachaai pata chali…toh mujhe chutney banaa kar bhelpuri me mix karke khaa jaayegi…he shivers…mujhe apni jaan bahut pyaari hai..main zindagi bhar kunwaara reh loonga…magar kisi aur ladki ke saath pyaar ka naatak kabhi nahi karoonga..

He gets up and leaves…

 **Daadu (slapping head):** hey raam…kya hoga inn dono kaa..ek toh main yahan marne ke pehle inke bacho ke saath khelna chahta hoon…aur yeh dono…abhi tak 'I love you' tak bhi nahi pahunche…ab lagta hai mujhe agla janam hi lena hoga..

 **Dushyant office**

Dushyant is working on his computer. Gehna knocks the door and enters.

 **Gehna:** Dushyant…maine woh worksheet complete kar li hai..tum bhi ek baar dekh lo..

 **Dushyant:** That's great..If you donot mind..kya tum apna laptop yahan laa sakti ho?

Gehna nods her head and moves towards Dushyant's chair with her laptop in hand. She trips on the wire of Dushyant's laptop and falls ahead. Dushyant sees this and turns his chair. She ends up falling on her lap!

She is seated on his lap and has her hands around his neck. Dushyant's hands are on her waist. Her laptop falls down.

 **Dushyant:** tum theekh ho?

 **Gehna (nodding head, feeling his hands on her waist, stammer):** haan…haan…I..I…I am fine…she looks into his chocolaty brown eyes…his lips are moving…they look soft and pink..

 **DHAPPPPP..a loud noise startles both of them…They look up at the door..**

 **Gehna:** Ishitaaa..she looks at her shocked…Hi….she says nervously..

Ishita is standing at the door holding colorful balloons. It's the noise of one popped balloon that got Dushyant and Ishita's attention..

 **Dushyant (surprise):** Ishuuu..tum yahan..he gets up in excitement of seeing her…Gehna falls down on the ground, groaning..

 **Dushyant (sorry, giving gehna a hand):** I am sorry…woh pata nahi mera dhyaan nahi thaa..tumhe lagi toh nahi naa..

 **Gehna (dusting her clothes):** Nahi..I…I am fine..

 **Ishita (clearing her throat):** Tum dono office me yeh kaam karte ho…she glares at Gehna..

 **Dushyant (trying to explain):** arree..nahi..woh hum dono kaam hi kar rahe the..magar Gehna ka paav phisal gaya toh by mistake who gir gayi…his voice trails off as Ishita stares at him hard..

 **Gehna:** jaisa tum soch rahi ho aisa kuch nahi hai…

 **Ishita :** achaaaa…main aisa kya soch rahi hoon? Bolooo..

 **Gehna (scared):** wohhh…wohhhh…mera matlab…main…Dush…Dushyant..

 **Ishita (laughing):** arre….gehnaaa….kitni buddhu ho tum…tum dono friends ho..saath me kaam karte ho…mujhe kya karna hai..silly girl..she pats her forehead..

 **Gehna (relaxing):** ohh…Thank god..main toh darr hi gayi thi…

 **Ishita (holding gehna shoulder):** Dushyant aur main sirf best friends hai…hamesha rahenge….hamara yeh rishta kabhi nahi badlegaa…

Dushyant's face falls on hearing 'best friends' from Ishita's mouth.

 **Dushyant (irritated):** waise tum yahan kya kar rahi ho? Tum do din ka bolke gayi thi..chaar din ho gaye..ek phone bhi nahi kiya..he complains like a kid who is missing his mother..

 **Ishita:** kyun? Tumne mujhe miss kiya? She flutters her eyelash and has a teasing smile..she giggles..

 **Dushyant (trying to be indifferent):** Nahi toh…maine kuch miss wiss nahi kiya..mere paas itna time nahi hai..bahut kaam hai office me…now Ishitaa..excuse us..hume site pe jaana hai..

Dushyant prompts Gehna and they both walk out. Ishita follows them with the balloons in hand. Dushyant walks ahead of his car.

 **Gehna (confused):** Dushyant..kahan jaa rahe ho? Tumhari gaadi toh yahan hai naa?

 **Dushyant (removing keys):** aaj hum car se nahi..bike se jaayenge…he looks at Ishita..she is standing there , her face looks serious.

Gehna nods her head and sits on the bike. Dushyant starts the bike, looks at Ishita.

 **Dushyant:** Gehna …agar tumhe darr lage..toh mujhe pakad sakti ho…I don't mind..Gehna smiles and holds his shoulders. Dushyant revs the bike and zooms off in front of Ishita.

Ishita gets angry and blasts the balloons she has with her nails.

 **Evening, Ishita and Gehna home**

Gehna returns smiling and singing the latest romantic song.

 **gehnaM:** kya baat hai gehna..aaj bahut khush lag rahi ho..tum ghar kaise aayi?

 **Gehna (smile):** Dushyant chodd gaya mujhe…uski bike pe..

 **IshitaM:** arre waah..lagta hai dono me achi dosti ho gayi..

 **Gehna (sipping tea):** Haan chachi…bachpan me hum alag school me the…isliye kabhi zyaada dosti nahi thi…magar ab saath kaam kar rahe hai toh bahut kuch pata chal raha hai unke baare me.

 **GehnaM(happy):** Sach….yeh toh bahut achi baat hai..khoob mann lagaake kaam karna…

 **Gehna:** acha Maa…main nahaa leti hoon…phir mandir bhi toh jaana hai..Gehna leaves to her bedroom

 **ishitaM:** Bhabhi…Gehna achanak badi ho gaya hai aisa lagta hai…ab iski shaadi karaani chahiye..kitni samajhdaar hai..

 **GehnaM:** haan baat toh sahi hai…lekin Ishita toh Gehna se badi hai…uski shaadi ke binaa Gehna ki baat kaise chala sakte hai..

 **IshitaM (sad):** naa jane iss ladki ki life me shaadi hai bhi ya nahi….jab bhi shaadi ki baat karo…taall deti hai…harkaten bhi toh ladkiyon waali nahi karti..isse shaadi karega kaun..

 **Dushyant (voice):** Namate aunty…Gehna ghar par hai..yaa kahin baahar chali gayi..

 **GehnaM:** arre Dushyant beta…tum yahan…abhi abhi toh office se aaye ho naa..baitho naa…chai piyoge?

 **Dushyant:** sure aunty…haan main aur Gehna saath me hi aaye..woh meri ek pen drive Gehna ke paas hai..wohi lene aaya tha..

 **GehnaM:** haan beta…who apne kamre me hogi….tum jaoo..

Dushyant is walking towards her room. Suddenly he hears a scream from her room..

 **Gehna (voice):** aaaaaaaaaaa….Maaaaaaa….Bachaooooo…saaaaaaaaaaaaappppppppppppp….

Everyone rushes to her room hearing her scared voice. Gehna rushes to hug the first person who has opened the door of her room – Its Dushyant!

 **Gehna (scared, shivering):** Saaapppppp….wahan Saaaappppp hai….

 **Dushyant (confused):** Saaaap? Tumhare kamre me? Kahan hai?

 **Gehna (hugging him tight):** mujhe chodke mat jaoo….bahut darr lag raha hai…mujhe kategaaa..she is sobbing badly…

Everyone is standing scared, Ishita comes confidently and from under the bed, picks up a small snake.

 **Ishita (babyish tone):** kya Gehnaa…tum iss chote se saap se darr gayi…yeh toh baby snake hai…dekho touch karo…she takes the snake near Gehna..

Gehna sees the snake near her face and screams and falls unconscious. Everyone rushes to make her awake.

 **Ishita (confused):** arrreee..kitni darpok hai…hai na Dushyant..

 **Dushyant (angry, yelling);** Shut upp Ishitaaaa…yeh koi mazaak karne ka tareeka hai..gehna ki haalat dekhi tumne…usse kuch ho jaata toh…

 **Ishita (trying to reason):** Magar yeh toh….

 **Dushyant (yelling):** Magar yeh toh kya? Grow up Ishita…I am tired of all this..kab responsible banogi?kabhi toh life me serious ho jaoo…dhang se padhaai nahi ki tumne, naa koi achi naukri hai…baat karne ki tameez nahi, harkaten bachkaani…aur aaj..ghar pe saap leke aa gayi…unbelievable…

Gehna gets conscious. She opens her eyes and looks at everyone.

 **Gehna (scared):** woh saap?

 **Dushyant:** ishitaaaa…abhi ke abhi Gehna se maafi maango…

Ishita looks at him with hurt in her eyes.

 **Ishita (head down):** I….I am sorry Gehna…mere wajah se tumhe bahut takleef huyi…she looks at Dushyant and walks away angrily throwing the snake at him.

Dushyant jumps with fright and shakes the snake off his shoulder. That's when he realizes it's a rubber snake. A small boy (gehna's brother) comes running in. His name is Garv

 **Garv:** Maaa…mera nakli saap dekha…kal school me project ke liye chahiye…

 **Dushyant (picking the snake):** yeh..yeh tumhara hai kya? Kya yaar Garv…tumhari didi kitni darr gayi…

 **Garv (laughing):** Didi ko daraana bahut aasaan hai…woh toh makhi se bhi darti hai…Ishita didi ke jaise bilkul nahi hai…unki toh baat hi kuch aur hai..he smiles and runs away.

Dushyant realizes that in all this tamashaa..he has yelled at Ishita very much. She must be upset and now he has to pataoo her again. He groans in frustration.

 **Dushyant (walking, thinking):** har baar main chilaata hoon..aur yeh madam mooh phulaake gussa ho jaati hai…aur phir naye naye ideas nikalke pataana padta hai…baaki ladkiyon ke jaise sirf ek sorry ya chocolates se kyun nahi maanti tum Ishuuu..

He reaches Ishita's room. He knocks two-three times. She doesn't reply, he tries the knob…the door is open. He comes inside the room and calls her name two-three times. She isn't there in the room, he looks around…its messy as usual. He picks up her comics books from the chair and places on her desk. Then he sees her bag lying carelessly on the bed.

 **Dushyant (shaking head):** iss kamre ko saaf karke naa jaane kitne saal ho gaye hai…hamesha ganda hi rehta hai…naa jaane yeh kab sudhregi…yaa hamesha aise hi rahegi? He sighs…he takes the bag and spots the same fake snake again..

 **Dushyant (picking the snake):** arre yaar…jaisi bahen waisa bhai….ek bhi cheez theekh se rakhte nahi hai..he picks the snake

HISSSSSSS…the snake moves and makes a sound…Dushyant stands there frozen…

 **Dushyant (small voice):** Saa….saaaaaa…he cannot say Saaappppp!

Ishita enters the room with her chocolate milk. She looks with wide eyes..Dushyant is holding a snake….

 **Ishita (running to him):** Pikiiiiiii…she takes the snake from Dushyant's hand….he is still standing like a statue…

 **Ishita (placing the snake in a box):** Dushhhh….Dushhhh..she snaps her fingers…Dushyant blinks eyes but doesn't move..she shakes him, he is still frozen in place.

Ishita looks around….she thinks hard how to unfreeze Dushyant. He is still stunned that he held a live snake in his hand.

Ishita smiles shyly and naughtily. She steps on his feet, places her hands around his neck, smiles one more time and kisses him smackkk! On his cheek..

Dushyant feels his cold body become warm, he blinks his eyes and sees sideways…he is shocked at the sight, Ishita's eyes are closed and she is kissing him on his cheek.

 **Dushyant (croak voice):** ishuuu…

Ishita stops kissing and looks at him with wide eyes..she quickly removes her hand and pushes him. Dushyant falls on the bed. He lies down with closed eyes and touches his cheek. Its still wet…he suddenly remembers the snake…

 **Dushyant (getting up, screaming):** saaaap…saaaap…

 **Ishita (clamping his mouth, shhhing):** Shhhhhhhhhhhhh..chilaa kyun rahe ho….saanp hi toh hai…bandh kar diya hai maine usse dabbe me..

 **Dushyant (panting):** tum…saap…ghar pe saap kyun laayi ho? Gehna ko daraane? Kitni badi musibat ho jaati..

 **Ishita (turning to look at him):** main kyun darraaoongi usse? Tumhe bhi aisa lagta hai..main kya hamesha musibat khadi karti hoon?

 **Dushyant (feeling guilty):** Nahi Ishuu…mera..mera woh matlab nahi thaa..I…I am…sorry..he looks at her with guilty face.

 **Ishita (softly):** Nahi Dushh…shayad tum theekh keh rahe ho…shayad sab log theekh kehte hai..main ekdum stupid hoon…dumb hoon…abhi bhi bachi hi hoon….

Dushyant notes the tears in her eyes. his heart feels a pinch.

 **Ishita (wiping tears):** Tum chahoo toh mujhse dosti todd sakte ho….waise bhi tumhe tumhari tarah ke naye dost mil gaye hai naa…jo tumhari tarah intelligent hai, khoobsurat hai, responsible hai…she looks at him….harkaten bhi bade logon ke jaise karti hai…tumhare liye perfect match hai..

 **Dushyant (protesting):** Ishitaaa…meri baat toh…

 **Ishita (taking her towel):** Mujhe nahaane jaana hai…excuse me…she moves to her bathroom and shuts the door.

Dushyant waits for a minute and then goes from her room. Ishita hears the shutting of her door and starts crying with the water from the shower..

 **Ishita (thinking):** Dushhh…kya tum bhi baaki logon ke jaise sochte ho? Tum toh mere best friend the naa…

 **Awwww...Ishita is hurt...what will she do now?**

 **Keep reading and reviewing..Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Dushyant is walking out of Ishita's house.

 **Gehna (voice):** Dushyant…rukooo…ek min

She runs behind him. Dushyant stops and turns. She gives the pen drive for which he had come.

 **Gehna:** tumhari pen drive….main tumhe dena bhool gayi..

 **Dushyant (sad):** Thanks Gehna..main chalta hoon…

 **Gehna:** Dushyant ek min…Dushyant stops again…woh..I am sorry..mujhe nahi pata tha yeh nakli saap hai…main khaamkhaa darr gayi aur itna hungama ho gaya..

 **Dushyant:** Its okay Gehna…tumhari koi galti nahi hai..

 **Gehna:** tumne Ishita ko itna daata..woh phir se gussa ho gayi hogi tumpe..

 **Dushyant (sighs):** Gussa toh hai…magar iss baar kuch alag hai…pata nahi kaise manaaoonga..

 **Gehna:** ek baat kahoon…mujhe acha nahi lagta Ishita har choti baat pe naraaz ho jaati hai aur expect karti hai tum uske haath paav jodooo…usse manaaoo…its very childish…

 **Dushyant (snapping):** mujhe koi problem nahi hai..

 **Gehna:** main jaanti hoon…tum bahut ache ho Dushyant…magar mujhe aisa lagta hai Ishita tumhare achaai ka faayda uthaa rahi hai….I am sorry yeh baat tumhe achi naa lage..but…tumhi ne kaha tha…I am your friend..aur main apne friend ko dukhi nahi dekh sakti..bass isliye bol diya..Bye..

She turns, when a mosquito flies into her eyes. She holds her eye in pain.

 **Gehna:** ahhhhh…maaaa..

Dushyant checks her if she is okay.

 **Dushyant:** Kya hua Gehna…

 **Gehna (rubbing eyes):** aankh me kuch chala gaya….bahut dard ho raha hai..

Dushyant holds her and blows in her eyes. Ishita is watching from her window. From where she is watching it appears as if Dushyant is kissing Gehna..She drops the photo frame she was holding from her bends down to pick it – it's a collage of pictures of her and Dushyant.

Dushyant hears this noise and steps back.

 **Dushyant (looking here and there):** Tum…tum theekh ho?

 **Gehna (looking into his eyes):** haan….acha laga mujhe…jab tumne aankhon me phoonk maari..Dushyant looks at her strangely. She lowers her head and tries to cover up.

 **Gehna:** mera..mera matlab..aankh ka kachra chala gaya…Thanks…Thank you…saying this she rushes to her house.

 **At night, daadu room**

Daadi is checking time in his watch again and again. He is looking towards the window.

 **Daadu (thinking):** Yeh Ishuu abhi tak aayi kyun nahi? Kahin iss dush ki wajah se mujhse bhi gussa toh nahi hai naa..gayi meri aaj ki ice cream..

Knock..Knock…his window opens and Ishita jumps in with a cup.

 **Daadu (happy):** aagayi tu Ishuuu…kab se intezaar kar raha tha main..laa..meri butterscotch ice cream..he licks his lips.

Ishita puts a spoon inside the bowl and starts eating it without sharing.

 **Daadu (confused):** ishuuuu..ice cream?

 **Ishita (eating it, angry):** Kya samajhta hai aapka potaa apne aap ko?

 **Daadu:** potaa?

 **Ishita:** Dushyant…aur kaun? 2-3 saal abroad jaake padhaai kya kar li…hum log yahan sab anpad gawaar hai? She asks..

 **Daadu (looking at ice cream):** Tu yahan aa..mere paas baith…Ishita sits next to him. He lunges to take the ice cream but she gets up from the place. She sits cross legged on his table.

 **Daadu (trying to make her calm):** Baat kya hai yeh toh bataa..

Ishita places the ice cream bowl on the side.

 **Ishita:** Shuru se sunaati hoon…blah blah blah…she tells him the whole story of what happened in office today and then how gehna got scared and how Dushyant yelled at her.

By the time the story is finished, Ishita has gulped down half of the ice cream and a bottle of water.

 **Daadu:** bass..ho gaya? Abhi toh meri ice cream… he stops as Ishita takes another spoonful.

 **Ishita (with ice cream in mouth):** abhi mera gussa thanda nahi hua…

 **Daadu (murmur):** itnaa saara ice cream khaa gayi…phir bhi kehti hai gussa thanda nahi hua..

 **Daadu:** arre toh isme kaunsi nayi baat hai..usne tujhe daata..tu usse baat mat kar…jhakk maarke tujhe manaane aayega dekhna….woh tere binaa nahi reh sakta Ishuuu..

Ishita stops eating and looks at daadu. Tears well up in her eyes..she walks to Dushyant's grandpa and hugs him. He strokes her hairs and feels her wet tears.

 **Daadu:** kya baat hai Ishuu…kyun ro rahi hai..

 **Ishita (tears):** Aaj daadu ki bahut yaad aa rahi hai…she sniffles… Ishita was her grandfather's pet. He often encouraged and enjoyed Ishita's carefree spirit and behavior. He was also an animal lover just like her.

 **Daadu (remembering his good friend):** hmmm..uski yaad toh mujhe bhi aati hai..Brijj (Ishita's grandpa) bahut jaldi upar chala gaya….Sarla(Dushyant grandma) ke peeche peeche…he tries to lighten her mood.

 **Daadu:** hey Ishuuu…tujhe pata hai college me…Main aur Brijj dono Sarla pe fidaa the…usne bahut koshish ki teri daadi ka best friend banne ki..

 **Ishita (wiping tears):** achaa…Daadu ke kabhi bataya nahi..

 **Daadu:** ek number ka kaminaa tha woh..mujhe lagta hai..upar jaakar bhi try maar raha hoga…apna luck aazma raha hoga..Sarla pe..

 **Ishita:** Mere daadu aise nahi hai..

 **Daadu:** aur agar aise huye toh?

 **Ishita (thinking):** tohhhh..haan…idea..aap meri daadi pe line maariye abhi..hisaab barabar..she laughs..

 **Daadu:** woh mere level ki kahan hai…shayaa..he chuckles..mere paas usse acha idea hai..

 **Ishita (excited):** kya?

 **Daadu (bending closer, whisper):** Tu Dushyant se shaadi kar le…phir hamare parivaaron me rishta ban jaayega…phir toh Brijj upar bhi kuch nahi kar paayega…he chuckles..

Ishita doesn't laugh with him. She gets up and picks the ice cream bowl. She hands it to Daadu and prepares to leave.

 **Daadu:** kahan jaa rahi hai..Ishuuu…yahan aa..baith

Ishita comes and sits next to daadu. She plays with the bedsheet not meeting her eyes.

 **Daadu:** kya baat hai? Tu mujhse gussa hai? He asks earnestly.

 **Ishita (nodding head):** nahi…aapse gussa nahi hoon…main apne aap se gussa hoon..

 **Daadu:** kyun? Tune kya galti ki hai?

 **Ishita:** galti hi toh ki hai..main dumb hoon..stupid hoon…bachi hoon..sab log yahi kehte hai…Dushyant bhi..she adds in a whisper..

 **Daadu:** arre paagal…Dushyant tujhse pyaar karta hai..

 **Ishita:** hatt…main nahi maanti Chotuu…who bhala mujhse kyun pyaar karega? Usse toh intelligent, beautiful, traditional ladkiyan pasand hai naa..aur waise bhi ab uske naye dost ban gaye hai…ab meri koi zaroorat nahi hai..she sniffles..

 **Daadu:** tu galat samajh rahi hai..

 **Ishita (angry):** Main galat samajh rahi hoon…maine bataya naa..usse Gehna ki kitnii fikar ho rahi thi…meri galti naa hone par bhi mujhe sorry kehna pada….mere saamne Gehna ko 'Bikke' pe bithaake le gaya..aur aaj hamare lawn me..usne Gehna ko…she keeps quiet..

 **Daadu:** gehna ko? Kya kiya?

 **Ishita (shut eyes, angry):** gehna ko kiss kiya!

 **Daadu (shock):** kya?...

 **Ishita (sad):** Haan..maine dekha usse…she bundles the bedsheet angrily into her fist…samajhta kya hai apne aap ko..

 **Daadu (chuckling):** arre aaram se…yeh bed sheet phatt jayega..Ishita leaves the bedsheet..she is angry but she doesn't know the reason..Chotuuuu..I hate him…I hate Dushyant..main aaj se uski friend nahi hoon…bol dena usse…Byeee..

Daadu laughs after Ishita has jumped out of his window. He looks at the ice cream bowl…just one spoonful is remaining. He licks it and shuts his eyes savoring its flavor.

 **Daadu:** aaj toh sach me bahut mazaa aaya Ice cream ka…Ishuuu…tu samajhti nahi hai..magar main samajh gaya hoon… **PYAAR ho GAYAAA..** He sings…

 **Dushyant room**

He is playing with the light button of his lamp.

 **Dushyant (thinking):** kya karoon? Kaise manaaaoo? He thinks of various ideas..then he gets frustrated. He starts thinking what Gehna told him..

 **Dushyant (mind):** Gehna ne jo kaha…thoda bahut theekh hi hai…har baar main hi kyun sorry boloon…aur iss baar main kyun sorry boloon….maine kuch jhooth ya galat toh nahi kaha..Ishuuu tum sach me lazy ho..bachkaani ho….kab sudhrogi?

He lies down back on his bed. Does he really want her to improve?

 **Dushyant (mind):** magar yehi toh khaas baat hai tum me…tum jaisi ho waisi hi bahut cute ho…he hugs a pillow.. he feels the softness and opens his eyes..

 **Dushyant (shock):** Tummm..he is shocked to see Ishita hugging him instead of pillow (he is dreaming)…tum yahan kaise aayi?

 **Ishita (running finger on his face):** Relax Dushyant…main yeh bataane aayi thi ki maine apne exams me top kiya hai.. he looks at her..she looks different..

 **Dushyant:** yeh..yeh kya pehna hai tumne?

 **Ishita (twirling her dress):** arre…yeh formal gown hai…dekho maine high heels bhi pehne hai..aur make up bhi kiya hai…yeh necklace dekko kaisa hai..

Dushyant looks at her strangely. He cannot recognize her.

 **Dushyant:** tum..tum badal gayi ho Ishu?

 **Ishita (sitting properly):** areee..tumhe yehi toh chahiye tha naa…dekho main ab responsible hoon, quiet hoon, zyaada sundar hoon..bilkul Gehna jaise hoon..

 **Dushyant (holding her face):** magar…yeh…yeh meri Ishuu nahi hai…meri Ishuu jhalli hai..make up nahi karti phir bhi duniya ki sabse khoobsurat ladki hai…mazaakiya hai….magar dil ke bahut saaf hai…mujhe uss Ishuu se pyaar hai…

 **Ishita (shy):** sach?

Dushyant nods his head and bends to kiss….he is kissing but feels no response from the other side. He opens his eyes and is shocked to see..he has been kissing his pillow..

 **Dushyant (getting up):** yeh main kya kar raha hoon…aur yeh kaisa sapna tha…kahin Ishuu badal naa jaaye..agar who badal gayi…toh kya main tabhi bhi usse pyaar karoonga?

 **Ishita room..**

She is punching her teddy bear in anger. The image of Dushyant and Gehna is playing again and again.

 **Ishita (mind):** agar Dushyant Gehna ko pasand karta bhi hai..toh mujhe kyun irritation ho rahi hai..woh toh mera best friend hai naa….

 **Ishita (sitting up):** Gehna me aisa kya hai…jo sabko woh pasand hai…Dushyant ko bhi..Gehna gaana gaati hai, Khaana banaati hai, padhaai karti hai…achi naukri hai..kya ek ladki me yeh sab hona itna zaroori hai?

 **Ishita:** mujhme kya khaas baat hai?..she thinks…mujhe animals pasand hai…..Rishi sir (Ishita boss) kehte hai main unke saath magic karti hoon….toh yeh sab koi kyun nahi dekhta? Kahin Dushyant mujhe dheere dheere bhool na jaaye..mujhe kuch karna hoga…kya karoon?

 **Ishita (deciding):** Main bhi Gehna ke jaise banoongi…haan…yeh theekh rahega..

 **So Ishita wants to become like Gehna..and Dushyant fears he will not love her if she changes! So what will happen now?**

 **Happy Ganesh Chathurthi to all...I will be on a short break..till the weekend...keep reading and loving Ishyant….**

 **Guys! review generously...I need your support**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next day morning**

Dushyant knocks on Daadu's room.

 **Dushyant:** Good morning daadu..

 **Daadu:** arre aaj tu savere savere..kya baat hai puttar? Sab theekh hai naa?

 **Dushyant:** woh main yeh poochne aaya tha…kya kal raar Ishu aapse milne aayi thi? kuch..kuch kaha usne?

 **Daadu (mock anger):** haan..kal raat who aayi thi…bahut gusse me thi…itni gusse me thi…mera poora ice cream khaa gayi…sirf teri wajah se…

 **Dushyant (guilty):** kya daadu…main manta hoon meri galti hai…magar itna bhi gussa hone ki baat nahi thi..

 **Daadu:** Ishuu ne mujhe sab kuch bataya…kitna dukhi thi woh..mujhse bol ke gayi hai aaj se..nahi..kal raat se who tumhari dost nahi hai..aur uske saath saath main bhi nahi hoon…hmfff..he sits facing his back to him.

 **Dushyant (hugging daadu from behind):** Daadu…ab aap please Ishu mat ban jaooo..ek ko hi mushkil se jhel raha hoon..meri mushkil mat badhaaoo..

 **Daadu:** jaa jaa…tu Ishu ko jhel raha hai? Ulta who tere jaise dhokebaaz ko jhel rahi hai..

 **Dushyant (loudly):** Dhokebaaz?

 **Daadu:** haan..dhokebaaz..Pyar Ishu se karta hai..aur besharam banke uss Gehna ko kiss karta hai…chee chee chee…

 **Dushyant (getting up, loudly):** Maine Gehna ko Kiss kiya? Yeh kisne bataya aapko?

 **Daadu:** Aaj subah ke news me dekha maine..Aaaj ki taaza khabar..he imitates a reporter..

 **Dushyant (angry):** Daadu please…bandh kijiye aapka drama..aisa..aisa kuch nahi hai..Gehna sirf ek dost hai..ek colleague…maine aisa sapne me bhi nahi socha hai…

 **Daadu:** Ishu ne toh bataya tumne usse ghar ke lawn me kiss kiya…bahut upset hai who tumse..

 **Dushyant (thinking):** Ghar ke lawn me? Maine…ohhhhh…ab samjhaa…he realizes….he slaps his head…Ishu sach me mental hai…kal shaam ko unke lawn me Gehna ke aankhon me kachra chala gaya…main bass phoonk maar raha tha…aur kuch nahi..

 **Daadu:** Ohhhhhhhh….tabhi main sochoon..tune itni jaldi apni heroine kaise badal li…waise ek baat toh hai ..

 **Dushyant:** who kya?

 **Daadu:** mera idea kaam kar gaya puttar..he laughs…

 **Dushyant:** Idea? Kaunsa idea?

 **Daadu:** he makes a triangle with hand…arre wahi…Love triangle…tere kal ke 'kiss' ke baad ishu ko bahut jalan huyi…

 **Dushyant (doubt):** Sach me?

 **Daadu:** haan…itni jalan…meri poori butterscotch ice cream bhi uss aag ko bujhaa nahi paayi…ho naa ho..usse chot lagi hai…who bhi tujhse pyaar karti hai..he laughs..

 **Dushyant (happy):** Sach daadu…usne…usne aisa kaha aapse?

 **Daadu:** kaha toh nahi…lekin yeh pyaar hai…chupte bhi chupta nahi..he pinches Dushyant's cheek..

 **Dushyant (pain):** aaaah…daadu…he rubs his cheek…aapp keh rahe hai toh maan leta hoon…main aaj hi apni dil ki baat bataa doon?

 **Daadu:** maine kaha naa…usse chot lagi hai..woh abhi tak yeh samajh nahi paayi hai..usse dard kyun ho raha hai?

 **Dushyant:** toh main kya karoon?

 **Daadu:** tu aag me ghee daalta jaa…

 **Dushyant:** Ghee? Aag?

 **Daadu:** arre matlab usse jalaa…aur jalaa….Gehna ke saath..kabhi koi doosri ladki ke saath….bahut jald usse samajh me aa jayega..yeh pyaar kya hai!

 **Dushyant (unsure):** Nahi daadu…kahin koi gadbad naa ho jaaye..aur phir Ishu ka dil toot jayega..main usse dukhi nahi dekh sakta..

 **Daadu:** arre..tu usse dukhi thodi kar raha hai..uski madat kar raha hai..usse uske feelings samajhne me help kar raha hai..meri baat maan….yeh baal dhoop me nahi safed kiye hai maine..he laughs..

 **Ishita house**

Ishita wakes up in the morning and wears traditional clothes. She stuffs her duppata in her dress and steps into the pooja room

 **Ishita (peeping inside):** acha hua…abhi tak daadi nahi aayi…she spots the aart thaali…she takes it and lights the diya..

 **Ishita (clearing throat):** hey bhagwaanji…aaj pehli baar koi bhajan gaane waali hoon..kuch unees bees ho jaaye toh aap zara'adjustt' kar lijiyegaa..

 ** _Sukh Dukh Jhoote..Dhan bhi jhoota…_**

 ** _Jhoothi Moh maaya..Sacha mann ka_**

 ** _woh kona jahaan Prem rattan paaya.._**

 **ishita daadi:** Sushilaa… (Ishita mom)…yeh awaaz kaisi aa rahi hai? Pooja ghar me koi ghuss aaya hai kya?

 **IshitaM (confused):** pata nahi maaji…main bhi yehi soch rahi hoon..

They all approach the pooja room slowly…and stand there shocked..

 **Ishita (eyes closed, singing loudly):** **_Prem Ratan Dhan paayo…Paayo…Prem Ratan dhan paayo..paayo…Rut Milan ki aayooo..Prem rattan…_**

She dances moving her waist like Sonam Kapoor from the movie. She starts doing aarti while dancing in place. She turns in her dance and stops! Her whole family is watching her with shock and open mouth!

 **Ishita (nervous):** aap…aap log kab aaye? Aise kya dekh rahe hai mujhe?

 **Daadi:** tu? Tu aarti kar rahi thi? tu gaana gaa rahi thi? tu itni jaldi uth kaise gayi?

 **Ishita (touching daadi feet):** Pranaam Dadimaa…aapke charan sparsh karke aapka aashirwad le loon…aaj ka din safal hoga mera..she smiles..

 **Daadi (dizzy):** Sushilaaaa…she calls out…Mohan (Ishita father)…mujhe chakkar aa raha hai..Everyone scrambles to make Daadi sit on the chair..they fan her and enquire about her health…

 **Ishita (getting water):** Jal pii lijiye daadi…lijiye..

 **Daadi (after drinking water):** haaaah….lagta hai chakkar aa gaya…main shayad sapna dekh rahi thi…pata hai…sapne me hamari Ishita ekdum dhaarmik ho gayi thi…she laughs and then spots Ishita standing right in front of her..

 **Daadi (frown):** toh…yeh sab sapna nahi…sach hai!..Mohan..iska ilaaj karwaa…teri beti jawaani me pagal ho gayi hai..

 **Ishita (hand on waist):** haaa haaa haaa…paagal main nahi…shayad aap ho gaye ho…

 **Daadi:** kya kaha?

 **Ishita:** aur nahi toh kya…maine itna sundar, sureela bhajan kya gaa liya…aap toh khushi se paagal hi ho gayi…

 **Daadi:** tu usse bhajan kehti hai? Prem Ratan Dhan paayo…aayo! She imitates…yeh kiss bhagwaan ki aarti ho rahi thi? Salman Khan ki? Everyone laughs…

 **Ishita:** ahhaaahaaahaa…jab yehi aarti Gehna gaati hai..tab kaise aankhen bandh karke clap karti ho…aaj maine gaa liya..toh itna hungama kyun?

 **Daadi (hitting on ishita head):** arre…Gehna bhajan gaati hai…tu toh filmy gaane gaa rahi hai…who bhi thumke maar ke..hmmfff….

 **Ishita (confused):** toh…toh maine kaunsa galat gaaya…woh bhi toh yahi gaati hai….Preemmmm Ratan dhan paayoooo….

Everyone laughs again..

 **Daadi:** arre mandh buddhiii….Gehna jo bhajan gaati hai..uska naam Ram rattan Dhan paayo hai..yeh tera filmy dance nahi...hmfff…

 **Ishita (realizing):** Ohhhhhhhh….its okay daadi…Ram ke jagah Prem bol diya…naam toh dono ladko ke hi hai naa…she laughs…but stops as no one is laughing.

Embarrassed, she runs out of the pooja room to her bedroom. Everyone has a hearty laugh.

 **Ishita room..**

She is walking to and fro biting her nails.

 **Ishita (hitting her head):** duffer..uluuu…idiot..gaana toh theekh se sun liya hota…waise bhi bhajans itne boring hote hai…mera waala toh sach much mazeedar tha.. _Prem Ratan dhan paayo…aayoooo…_ she dances..she trips over her ghagra and falls on her bed. Her duppata is all over her face.

She is struggling to remove it from her face. Her door opens, Dushyant walks in and starts laughing looking at her struggle.

 **Dushyant (laugh):** arre…yeh kya? Tera chehra kahan hai? Hahahahaha..

Ishita hears his voice and turns and sits in anger.

 **Dushyant:** ishuuu…arre aise kyun baithi hai? Ghoonghat odh ke? He laughs again..

 **Ishita:** mujhe tumhari shakal bhi nahi dekhni…aur tum bhi mera chehra mat dekhna…so goodbye Dushhh..

 **Dushyant (sitting next to her in bed):** pakka mujhse baat nahi karni hai..theekh hai…toh main yeh hersheys chocolate Gehna ko hi de deta hoon..

Ishita holds his wrist and tries to grab the chocolates from his hand. He holds both her hands.

 **Ishita:** chodo mujhe…chocolates de do aur dafaa ho jaaooo yahan se..

 **Dushyant:** arre sirf sound sunaai de raha hai..tumhari cartoon jaise shakal nahi dikhaayi de rahi..

 **Ishita (angry):** Kya kaha? mujhe cartoon bulayaa…ruko toh…abhi bataati hoon..she tries to push him but he stands tall above her holding the chocolates high…

Ishita jumps but cannot reach it. She gets irritated and again turns and stands there stubbornly.

 **Dushyant:** kya hua? chocolates nahi chahiye?

Ishita nods her head as No. she now walks with her head covered by duppata like ghoonghat. She cannot see where she is going and falls hurting her toe.

 **Ishita (hopping):** owwwww..

Dushyant makes her sit on a table and checks her toe. Ishita cannot see what he is doing and bends, thus clunking their foreheads.

 **Dushyant:** Ishuuuuu…yaar…andhi ho gayi ho kya? Pehle yeh apna ghoonghat hataoo..

He gets up angrily and removes the duppata. He looks at her and gasps. Ishita is looking very different. There is kaajal in her eyes, a small shiny green bindi matching her lehenga.. she blinks her eyes..he can make out eyeliner on her eyelids..he likes the small arrow like decoration on the side of her eyes.. a small maang tikka shines on her forehead.

Dushyant again gets a feeling that Ishita is his 'dulhan'…he has just removed her ghoonghat…he is mesmerized and steps ahead..she looks irresistible..

Ishita moves back…Dushyant looks dazed….

 **Ishita:** Dushhhh…aise kya dekh rahe ho? Kya ho gaya hai tumko? She jingles her bangles…

 **Dushyant (snapping out):** Tum…bindi…kaajal…kya…kya ho gaya hai tumhe?

 **Ishita:** yeh…yeh maine socha…main badi ho gayi hoon..aur yeh sab kapde andar pade pade chote ho rahe hai..toh aaj subah jaldi uthke nahaakar..yeh kapde pahen liye..aur aarti bhi ki maine..

 **Dushyant:** ohhh achaaa…aarti ki tumne…he realizes with a shock what she just said..AARTI KI ! TUMNE?

 **Ishita (casually):** haan…mujhe bhi aarti aati hai…main doosre ladkiyon ki tarah show off nahi karti…apne talents doosro ke saamne bol bolke jataati nahi hoon bass..she has an attitude on her face..she pushes her hairs back..

 **Ishita:** hatooo ab…bahut garmi ho rahi hai mujhe..kapde change kar loon..phir naashta bhi banana hai..

 **Dushyant (sitting on chair with shock):** naas…Naashta? Aur..tum?

 **Ishita:** haan…tum khaaoge? She asks cheerfully..

 **Dushyant (getting up):** Mujhe chalna chahiye…main sirf yeh chocolates deke tumhe sorry bolne aaya tha…its okay…main nikalta hoon…he prepares to escape..

 **Ishita:** wahin ruk jaooo..statue!...Dushyant freezes in his place..she walks circling him..checking him out..dushyant suppresses a smile..

 **Ishita (hands on hips):** Toh tum mujhe sorry bolne aaye ho…sirf yeh do 'nanhe munne' chocolates deke..kal ki galti bahut badi thi Mr Dushyant…toh itni aasani se nahi chodne waali tumko…

She stands in front of him..and places her hands on his shoulders..Dushyant looks sideways at her hands..

 **Ishita:** tumhe….maafi chahiye? Say yes…Dushyant blinks his eyes..

 **Ishita(pinching his cheek):** Good boy….hmmm…so maafi chahiye…toh..tumhe…mere haath ka….nashta khaana hoga….Statue over…

 **Dushyant (shock):** what? Yeh..yeh saraasar zyaakti hai Ishuuu..

 **Ishita (narrowing eyes):** Kya kaha tumne? Zyaakti….she drags him hoding his hand...aaj toh main tumhe dikhaati hoon…Zyaakti kya hai…mujhse pangaa bahut bhaari padega tumhe..zindagi bhar pachtaooge tum…main chodoongi nahi tumhe..

 **Dushyant (softly):** sach…kya tum zindagi bhar mera saath nibhaaogi? Bolo..

Ishita stops walking and turns to look at Dushyant. He is smiling and looking at her. He raises his eyebrwos asking the question again…Ishita doesn't know but automatically she wants to answer 'Yes' to him.

She in a trance opens her mouth to say 'haan' when they are interrupted by a voice.

 **Gehna:** arre Dush..tum yahan…neeche chalo..naashta ready hai..

The moment is lost and Ishita gets irritated at Gehna's voice.

 **Ishita (irritated):** haan…main aur Dushyant aa hi rahe the…hame raasta pata hai..tum kyun aayi ho?

 **Gehna (surprised):** Okay…mujhe chachi ne bheja tum dono ko bulaane..naashte me aloo ke parathe hai...

 **Dushyant (happy):** Alooo ke parathe…aare yahan time waste kyun kar rahi ho..chalo..jaldi chalte hai..

 **Gehna (happy):** Tumhe pasand hai…she blushes..maine banaaye hai..

Dushyant smiles and looks at Ishita. She is giving hard looks at Gehna…Ishita has clutched her lehenga very tightly as if she is ready to attack!

 **Dushyant (remembering daadu's idea):** Ohhh..Tumne banaya hai..phir toh mujhe taste karna hi hai…he steps behind like a gentleman…after you my lady…Gehna giggles..Ishita pants heavily..

 **Dushyant:** Ishuuu..chalo naa..parathaa…Gehna ne banaaye hai…

 **Ishita:** aaj mera upwaas hai…saying this she walks into her room and slams the door.

 **Dining table**

 **Daadi:** arre Dushyant beta…aaooo..baithooo..tum bhi naashta kar loo..arre yeh Ishita kahan reh gayi..

 **Dushyant (smile):** ji…who nahi aane waali hai...usne aaj upwaas rakha hai..

Everyone stops eating and looks at him with their mouths open...

 **Daadi (dizzy):** Ishitaaa ne upwaas rakha hai! Sushilaaaa…mujhe phir se chakkar aa rahe hai…..

Everyone attends daadi and gives her water.

 **Daadi (hand on head):** yeh ladki aaj mujhe maarkar hi chain legi…

 **Dushyant (mind, smile):** aapka pata nahi Daadi..lekin main toh aaj bahut ghayal hua hoon..he clutches his heart...Ishuuuuuuu…tum mujhe zaroor maar daaalogiiiiiii….haayeeeee….

 **Ishita is changing into Gehna...but its becoming a disaster...Will Dushyant continue to make her jealous?**

 **Keep reading and reviewing...Shout out to Ishyant fans...Guys..please review...let me know if you are liking this story...i can see lots of views..please encourage me...**

 **Take care :) Seeya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ishita room**

Its afternoon and Ishita is hungry. Everyone assumes she is fasting so no one calls her for lunch. She is working in her animal center. She has just cleaned a cow.

She walks to the small cantee they have. Her co-workers are enjoying lunch. she licks her lips, she is hungry.

 **Friend:** Arre Ishitaa…aao naa…lunch karte hai..tumhara lunch box kahan hai?

 **Ishita:** aaj maine lunch nahi laaya..jaldi jaldi me bhool gayi..

 **Friend:** arre toh kya hua…share kar lete hai..yeh dekh aaj Chole laayi hoon…she forwards her lunch box..

Ishita is really hungry and inhales the spicy aroma. Her tongue immediately waters and she takes the dabba in her hand.

 _Gehna kitni gunni hai….Gehna ke haath ka paratha …waah kya tasty tha.._

She hears Dushyant's voice in her head. after having breakfast, Dushyant had come to her room and explained Gehna's cooking to her in great detail..

 _Kya hua Ishuuu? Bhookh lagi hai…abhi upwaas shuru karke sirf 20 min huye hai…poora din kaise karogi..hahahaha.._ he had teased her…

 **Ishita (giving the lunch box back):** Nahi…mujhe…mujhe bhook nahi hai..

She runs away from the canteen. She is hungry and walks around the center. Most care takers have gone for lunch and the animals are also lying around, taking rest from the hot sun.

Ishita spots her favorite pet – a rabbit named Laali..she picks the rabbit and walks with her to a nearby stream..

 **Ishita:** Laali….tumne khaana khaaya?..the rabbit nibbles at her tshirt..

 **Ishita:** tumhe bhi bhook lagi hai…mujhe bhi..she searches her pocket and removes a carrot piece.

She looks at the piece of carrot and shuts her eyes and is about to eat it.

 **Dushyant (voice):** school me har roz mera lunch cheen ke khaati thi…aaj iss khargosh ko toh chodd dooo…

 **Ishita:** Tum? Yahan kya kar rahe ho?

 **Dushyant (sitting next to her):** suna hai tumhare center me ek pyaari si bandariya hai…he pinches her..

 **Ishita (pressing her nose):** haan..hai..tohhh.

 **Dushyant:** toh kya…bas uss bandariya ko milne aaya hoon..kaisi ho?

 **Ishita (angry):** toh jaoo..mil looo…apne mote Bandar ke saath me hi hai..

 **Dushyant:** kya yaar..main kahan motaa hoon..he winks..

 **Ishita (angry):** what? Tumne…tumne mujhe bandariya kaha…

 **Dushyant:** tohhh…tumne bhi toh mujhe mota Bandar kaha..

 **Ishita:** tum mote bandar nahi…tum…tum…she is at loss of words..

 **Dushyant (laughing):** kyun itni mehnat kar rahi ho..aaooo..chalo…khaa lo…tumhara gussa bhi shaant ho jaayega..

 **Ishita (getting up to go):** Main gussa nahi hoon..

 **Dushyant (holding her hand):** upwaas me nakhoon khaana manaa hai..tumhare saari ungliyon ko chabaa chuki ho…he looks at her nails…isse tumhara pet nahi bharega..

 **Ishita:** tum mera mazzak udaa rahe ho…jaoo..main tumse baat nahi karti

 **Dushyant:** theekh hai…kehte hai upwaas me khichdi khaa sakte hai…tumhari daadi bahut kamaal ki khichdi banaati hai…chalo main hi khaa leta hoon…he opens the lunch box..

Ishita cannot resist and sits down with him. He is mixing the khichdi with spoon.

 **Ishita:** Dushhh….he looks at her…pakka upwaas me khichdi khaa sakte hai?

 **Dushyant (offering a spoon):** haan..meri Maa bhi upwaas me khichdi khaati hai…yeh looo..khaa loo..

Ishita smiles and takes the offered food happily. She eats the first bite and shuts her eyes enjoying the flavor of the simple dish. Dushyant smiles looking at her naïve nature and offers the food faster. When half the lunch is done ishita asks..

 **Ishita:** tumne lunch kiya? Kya khaaya?

 **Dushyant (smiles):** khichdi..

 **Ishita:** khichdi? Tumne bhi upwaas rakha hai?

 **Dushyant:** Hmmm..socha tumhe company doon..he offers another spoonful of khichdi..

 **Ishita (says no):** Tumne abhi tak kuch nahi khaaya?

 **Dushyant (stops feeding):** Kisne kaha…khaa tum rahi ho..pet mera bhar raha hai..he offers the khichdi once again.

 **Ishita (turning the spoon towards him):** yeh tum khaoo..pehle bolna chahiye thaa naa..

 **Dushyant:** mujhe laga tum samajh gayi hogi…abhi bhi duffer ho…

 **Ishita:** magar subah toh tumne paraathe khaaye the…badi taarif kar rahe the…she looks at him..

 **Dushyant (whisper):** woh toh aise hi bundle maara maine…tumhe gussa dilaane me bada mazaa aa raha thaa…he laughs..

Ishita hits him.

 **Dushyant:** upwaas me kisi pe haath uthaana manaa hai..bass karoo…

Ishita stops hitting him and looks at him affectionately.

 **Ishita (softly):** tum aisa kyun kar rahe ho Dushh?

 **Dushyant:** pata nahi..mera mann kiya..toh kar liya..

 **Ishita (hugging him while seated):** I love you Dushh..she probably means it in her heart..

 **Dushyant (hugging her):** I love you too Ishuuu…my best friend!

Ishita feels awkward. Why did he have to say the 'best friend' part…

 **Ishita:** best friend? She asks him again..

 **Dushyant (confused):** haan….tum hi toh har baar kehti ho..I love you…you are my best friend..aaj maine bhi wahi kaha..

Ishita gets up and walks faster carrying Laali with her. Dushyant walks behind.

 **Dushyant:** Ishuuuu…Ishuuuu..arre khaana toh finish karo…Ishuuuu….he holds her hand..

 **Ishita (angry):** mera haath choddooo..she looks into Dushyant's eyes.

Dushyant looks at her in confused manner. She appears hurt and sad. He doesn't know why?

 **Dushyant (worried):** Kya baat hai Ishuuu? Tum…tum dukhi ho?

Ishita turns away her face and wipes the tears she has.

 **Ishita:** nahi toh…main koi dukhi wukhi nahi hoon…she checks her watch….lunch time ho gaya hai…tumhe jaana chahiye ab…

She leaves a confused Dushyant holding his lunch box behind.

 **Evening, Ishita house**

Ishita walks to her house, everyone is getting ready to go out somewhere.

 **Ishita:** kahan jaa rahe hai aap log? Itna saj dhaj ke?

 **Daadi:** arre…tujhe yaad nahi..aaj woh hamare neighbour Mrs Dewan ke ghar party hai…hum sab chal rahe hai..tu bhi tayyar ho jaa..

 **Ishita:** party? How boring..main nahi chal rahi kisi party warty me…she plonks her feet on the coffee table.

 **ishitaM:** pair hataa….kya badtameezi hai…tera koi bahana nahi chalega…jaa jaldi jaa…kapde change kar..

 **Ishita:** Par maaaa…she complains but her mother whines a lot and finally ishita goes to change.

Everyone is ready to leave and are waiting for ishita and gehna.

 **Dushyant:** hello aunty…arre waah aap sab log toh ekdum ready hai..

 **GehnaM:** arre Dushhh..tum bhi aa rahe ho party me?

 **Dushyant:** ji aunty…who Mummy Papa toh pehle hi chale gaye…mera akele jaane ka mann nahi thaa..socha aap logon ke saath chaloo..after all this is also my family..he smiles..

 **GehnaM (smiling):** Of course beta….she murmurs..kaash ye din jaldi aa jaaye..

 **Dushyant:** kuch kaha aapne?

 **Gehna M:** nahi ..kuch nahi..yeh gehna kahan reh gayi..gehnaaaa…

 **Gehna:** aayi Mummmy….

Gehna shuts her bedroom door and walks down the stairs. She is looking stunning in her classy salwar kameez… Dushyant looks up and watches with slightly open mouth ….Ishita is walking behind Gehna dressed in simple jeans and kurti..she looks feminine and tom boyish at the same time.

 **Gehna M (to her husband):** ee jiii…sunte ho…dekho naa Dushyant apni gehna ko kaise dekh raha hai…main toh kehti hoon jaldi baat chelate hai..

Gehna watches Dushyant staring supposedly at her, she blushes. She stands next to him and talks softly.

 **Gehna:** Hi…kaisi lag rahi hoon main?

 **Dushyant (looking at Ishita still in daze):** out of this world….he says..

 **Gehna (laughs a little):** sach…you too are looking handsome..she slightly touches his arm.

 **Dushyant (snapping):** Chale…

 **GehnaM:** Haan…arre Dushyant beta…hamari badi gaadi repairs ke liye gayi hai..toh kya tum Gehna ko leke aa sakte ho..hum hamari doosri gaadi me aa jayenge..

Dushyant and Gehna leave in other car. Rest all manage to get in another car.

 **Ishita:** Taaiji (Gehna mother)…itni jagah toh hai gaadi me…Gehna aaram se aa sakti thi..

 **GehnaM:** agar woh Dushyant ke saath aa rahi hai toh tujhe kya problem ho rahi hai?

 **Ishita:** problem? Mujhe kyun problem hone lagi?

She cannot help but think what Gehna and Dushyant are doing in the car. By the time they reach the party she is in a foul mood.

Ishita and her family enters the party and Ishita frowns seeing Dushyant and Gehna standing with Dushyant's parents.

Everyone meets each other and are chatting. Finally Ishita's family leaves to meet the host of the party.

 **DushyantM:** Gosh..mera gala sookh raha hai..

 **Gehna:** ohh…aunty..main aap ke liye kuch laoon? She asks her preference and leaves to get a cold drink.

Ishita is drinking her cold drink.

 **DushyantM:** sweet girl….Gehna is looking gorgeous tonight..hai naa Suhaas (Dushyant father)..

 **DushyantD:** hmmm….she is beautiful and intelligent…very bright…she has a great future…

 **dushyantM:** and very well behaved..so different than Ishita…yakeen nahi hota dono behne hai..she exclaims.

Dushyant's parents donot realise Ishita was standing just behind. Ishita feels very bad on hearing this remark and turns sharply. She looks for Dushyant and hears his laughter. She follows his sound and is pained to see him laughing with Gehna over something. She laughingly holds his arm.

 **dushyantM:** Suhaas…udhar dekho…they make a beautiful couple..

Ishita cannot hear anymore and walks out of the party. She is angry, hurt and irritated. She goes to open the door of her car when she hears a whining sound.

 **Ishita (mind):** yeh awaaz…yeh toh kisi jaanwar ki hai..ohh noo..koi injured hai shayad..

Ishita shuts the door of the car and walks in the direction of the sound. She reaches the bush when the sound stops. She hears a rustle and can see a young man coming out of the bush holdin something in his hand.

 **Man:** ohhooooo…don't worry…I got you girll…you are soo beautiful…he cuddles the pup..

He stops as he sees Ishita in front of him. Ishita watches him, she has seen him for the first time. He is all messy and dirty and his t-shirt is torn because of the thorny bush.

 **Man:** Hi….do we know each other? He looks at her with narrow eyes..

 **Ishita:** no..maine tumhe pehli baar dekha hai..kaun ho tum?

 **Dushyant (voice from behind):** Dhruvvvvvvvvvvvv…oh my Godddd…tu yahan?

Dhruv looks at Dushyant for a moment and then recognizes him.

 **Dushyant:** ishuuuu…tune nahi pehchaana…arre…Dhruvvvv..hamare saath school me thaa? Ishita looks at him still not recognizing…

 **Dhruv:** Ishitaaa..oh my Godddd…tum ho? Not bad…sundar lag rahi ho yaar…

Dushyant feels jealous immediately.

 **Gehna:** koi mujhe batayega…yeh mahaashay hai kaun?

 **Dushyant:** Oh…I am sorry…Gehna..meet Dhruv…Dhruv meet gehna…waise Gehna Ishu ki cousin hai..

 **Dhruv:** nice to meet you all…the pup whines in pain..

 **Dhruv:** oops..sorry yaar..mujhe mere patient ke paas jaana hoga..catch you guys later..

 **Dushyant:** patient?

 **Dhruv:** Haan..main ek vet hoon..bass do din pehle yahan aaya...Chachiji (host of the party)ne party rakhi..main bore ho gaya…baahar aaya toh mujhe ek naya patient mil gaya…simple..now if you will excuse me..Bye all…Ishita..meet you soon..he winks at her..

 **Dushyant:** bilkul bhi badla nahi..Flirt kahin ka..

 **Gehna:** Flirt?

 **Dushyant:** Hmmm…school me sab sundar ladkiyon ke saath flirt karta tha..

 **Ishita:** mere saath toh aisa kuch nahi kiya…

 **Dushyant:** maine sundar ladki kaha Ishuuu..he laughs..and gives hand for high-five to Gehna..

Ishita glares at him. Dushyant sobers down..

 **Dushyant:** chalo bhi…party andar hai Ishuuu..yahan kya kar rahi ho?

 **Ishita:** main bore ho rahi thi…toh baahar aagayi..

 **Gehna (hitting her arms):** andar chale…yahan bahut machhar hai..

They all walk inside. Ishita has no intention to enjoy the party. Her eyes search for the pup. She notes foot prints on the ground and follows them to the kitchen.

She finds the pup bandaged and lapping up milk from a small bowl. Dhruv is patting the pup.

 **Ishita:** who puppy kaisa hai? She enquires and sits next to Dhruv.

 **Dhruv:** Hey Ishitaa…tum yahan…party to baahar hai naa..

 **Ishita:** mujhe parties pasand nahi….she strokes the pup…

 **Dhruv:** Toh kya pasand hai…they both look into each others eyes..

 **Dushyant (looking here and there):** ishu kahan hai?

 **Gehna:** pata nahi..

Dushyant calls her, she doesn't pick up. He starts looking here and there for her. He passes the kitchen and on hearing sound of laughter and a pup's bark, he stops.

He peeps inside and sees that Ishita is sitting very close to Dhruv and they are playing with the puppy. Dushyan clears his throat angrily.

 **Dhruv:** hey…Dushh..aao naa…do you want to hear something exciting?

 **Ishita (happy):** Dushhh…Dhruv ki posting kahan huyi hai pata hai? Hamare animal center me…mazaa aayega…hum dono saath me kaam karenge…

 **Dhruv (looking at Dush):** yes…we will make together – magic !

 **So who is Dhruvv?... what will his entry do to ishu and Dush friendship..oops Lovvee…**

 **keep reading :)**

 **next update may be early next week**


	10. Chapter 10

**Daadu (following Dushyant walk to and fro):** Baithega bhi…yaa yuhi left-right karta rahega.

 **Dushyant (sitting, restless):** daadu…bahut tension ho rahi hai..

 **Daadu:** Kiss baat ki?

 **Dushyant (coming near daadu):** Dhruv waapas aa gaya hai…

 **Daadu (confused):** kaun Dhruv?

 **Dushaynt:** Ofooo Daadu…Mrs Dewan ka bhatijaa..jo pehle hamare saath padta tha..phir uske papa ki transfer ho gayi toh Delhi chala gaya…yaad aaya?

 **Daadu:** arre tere itne saare dost hai bahpan ke…sabka chehra thode yaad hai..

 **Dushyant(biting nails):** Lekin iss kamine ko kaise bhool sakta hoon..

 **Daadu (looking at him):** aisa kya kiya tha isne?

 **Dushyant:** Hum log 8th std me the..hamare school me class party thi..toh usme Dhruv ne Ishu ko ek chitthi likhi thi..jo usne mujhe di Ishu ko dene ke liye..

 **Daadu:** tujhe?

 **Dushyant:** haan…main aur Ishu tab se best friend hai naa..aur Ishu tabhi saara waqt mere saath hi rehti thi..

 **Daadu:** acha..phir kya hua?

 **Dushyant (guilty):** maine..Ishu ko woh chitthi di hi nahi..

 **Daadu (shock):** Kyun?

 **Dushyant (guilty, head down):** Maine who chitthi padh li..usme likha tha…kiii…

 **Daadu:** kya likha tha?

 **Dushyant:** usme likha tha…Ishita..you are very beautiful..and…and…I love you !

 **Daadu:** 8th std me…tum bache school me yeh sab karne jaate the? He gets furious..

 **Dushyant:** main nahi Daadu…yeh Dhruv..woh pehle se hi aisa hai…class me har ladki pe line maarta tha…chithi likhta tha..

 **Daadu:** phir..

 **Dushyant:** Phir maine Dhruv se jhooth bola…Ishu gussa hai usse…aur kabhi baat nahi karegi….aur uske baad agle hafte uske papa ka transfer ho gaya..aur who chala gaya..

 **Daadu:** tu yeh puraani baat leke kyun baitha hai?

 **Dushyant:** Kyunki who waapas aa gaya hai..aur uski dosti ho gayi hai Ishu ke saaath…aur toh aur who kamina ussi ke centre me kaam karne waala hai…ab toh roj uske saath hi rahega woh..he whines like a kid..

 **Daadu:** toh isse kya hoga?

 **Dushyant:** Daaduuuuu…aap sach me itne budhu ho yaa meri taang khich rahe ho…arre who dono saath me honge..Dhruv kahin phir se Ishu ko phasaaa na le..aur kahin who dono…who dono….

 **Daadu:** kahin woh dono pyaar na kar le…yeh darr hai naa?

Dushyant nods his head.

 **Daadu:** yeh toh badi samasya hai…ek cigarette milegi…toh kuch idea aayega..

 **Dushyant (angry):** Bilkul nahi…isse acha aapse koi idea maangooo hi nahi…goodnight!

Dushyant leaves the room. Daadu sits and scratches his head.

 **Daadu:** ek cigarette mil jaati..toh dimaag ki batti jal jaati…khair koi baat nahi..kal Ishu aayegi toh batti bhi jal jaayegi..

 **Next day morning, Ishita house**

Everyone is seated at the dining table having breakfast.

 **IshitaM:** arre waah Gehna…aaj toh bahut sundar lag rahi hai…yeh naya ear ring toh bahut khoobsurat hai…

 **Gehna:** Thank you chachiji…pichle hafte mall me gayi thi naa project ke silsile me..tabhi lunch break me bass yuhi window shopping kar rahi thi…mujhe pasand aa gayi..Dushyant ne select ki…she blushes slightly.

Ishita chokes on her toast as she hears Dushyant's name.

 **IshitaM(hitting her back):** kitni baar kaha hai..aaraam se khaa..pata nahi kya jaldbaazi hai..

 **Ishita (talking with mouth full):** Jaldi karo Maa..mujhe jaana hai…center ke liye late ho rahi hoon..

 **IshitaM (dismissing):** kaunsa koi court ya bade office jaa rahi hai…2-4 jaanwar ko hi toh dekhne jaa rahi hai…ek dhang ki naukri bhi nahi hai…koi zimmedaari bhi nahi hai..baaten toh magar aise karti hai maano kahin ki manager hai..ya CEO hai..

Everyone laugh. Ishita feels small and embarrassed.

 **Dhruv (voice):** kisne kaha jaanwaron ke saath kaam karna aasaan hai..koi responsibility nahi hai?

Ishita looks up..she is surprised to see Dhruv in her house.

 **Ishita (getting up):** Dhruv sir? Aap yahan?

 **Dhruv (smile):** yaar…tum mujhe Sir-Wir kyun bula rahi ho…hum ek hi age ke hai..call me Dhruv..

 **IshitaM:** aare…Dhruv beta..aao..baitho…yahan kaise aana hua? nashta karoge?

 **Dhruv (sitting):** Good morning everyone…Thank you aunty…main naashta karke aaya hoon…Ishita tum tayyar ho?

 **IshitaM:** haan…yeh toh hamesha hi tayyar rehti hai..isse kaunsa bade office me jaana hai..jo mann kiya uthaake pahen liya..

 **Dhruv (smile):** Kya karen aunty..hamara kaam hi aisa hai…hame sundar dikhne ki zaroorat nahi…waise Ishita toh aise hi bahut sundar hai…

Ishita is shocked! No one has ever commented on her looks before. Ishita's family members are also shocked.

 **Dhruv:** aap log aise kyun chauk rahe hai? Ishita sundar hai, smart hai aur bahut responsible hai…hamare field me ladkiyan zyaada kaam nahi karti…sab ko apni nakhoono ki, apne skin ki, kapdo ki badi chinta rehti hai…aise me bina koi darr ke..bina hichkichaahat ke bezubaan animals ke saath kaam karti hai yeh…you should be proud of her..he states…

 **Daadi:** haan haan beta..tum bilkul theekh keh rahe ho..Ishita beta…theekh se naashta karoo..Gehna…Ishita ko juice denaa..

Ishita looks up surprised as Gehna pours juice in her glass and her Taaiji butters another toast for her.

 **Taaiji:** aur butter lagaoon Ishita? Kitni dubli ho gayi hai dhoop me kaam karke..

 **Dushyant (voice):** arre waah..aaj sab log Ishu ki sevaa me lage ho…kuch khaas hai kya?

 **Daadi:** aajaa Dushyant…kuch nahi beta…bass aise hi…hamari ghar ki laadli hai naa Ishitaa…she smiles at her…he smiles and is about to sit…

 **Dhruv:** Good morning Dushyant!

 **Dushyant (shocked, not sitting):** Tummm…yahan?

 **Dhruv (straightening his tie):** haan…aaj mera center me pehla din hai…socha ' **Ishi'** ke saath jaoon..afterall usse acha kaun mujhe guide kar sakta hai…hai naa…Ishita simply nods her head.

Dushyant feels like someone has placed a hot coal in his heart… He is irritated at the name ' **Ishi'..** Only he can call her ' **Ishuu'**..

 **Gehna:** Main tayyar hoon Dush…bass apna bag leke aati hoon..she gets her bag and approaches Daadi.

 **Gehna (touching her feet):** daadi…hame aashirwaad dijiye…aaj ek bahut bade client ke saamne main aur Dush present karne waale hai..bahut darr lag raha hai..Dush…daadi ka aashirwaad le looo..aaooo..

Dush walks to Daadi and together with Gehna takes aashirwaad..

 **Daadi:** jug jug jiyo…bhagwaan tum dono ka har kaam safal kare..aise hi saath me khushi khushi raho..

 **Dushyant:** kya?

 **Daadi:** Mera matlab..tum dono ki dosti aise hi bani rahe…

Dushyant doesn't like it and wants to leave the place quickly. They are about to leave.

 **Dhruv:** ek min….daadi main aur Ishita bhi aaj se saath me rahenge…aap hame bhi ashirwaad de dijiye…Ishi aaoo naa…milke daadi ka aashirwaad lete hai..

Dhruv watches Dushyant's face when they both bend to take blessings. Dushyant has tightened his hold on his car-keys.

 **Dhruv (checking watch):** Chalo Ishiiii…chalte hai..

 **Dushyant (irritated):** lets go gehna…we are getting late..he wears his sunglasses and leaves the place in huff…

He opens the car door and throws his bag inside.

 **Gehna (impressed):** Wow! Dushyant…tum aaj yeh sports car laaye ho…

 **Dushyant (acting cool):** haan…impression jamaana padta hai..client ke saamne..aur….he looks at Dhruv..

 **Gehna:** aur?

 **Dushyant (still looking at Dhruv):** aur….kuch nahi..lets go..

Ishita comes at the time on her scooty.

 **Ishita:** Chale Dhruv?

 **Dhruv (shocked):** Hum iss scooty pe jaayenge?

Dushyant chuckles. Dhruv looks at him and gives a cunning smile.

 **Dhruv:** Fantastic choice Ishiii…ahh…kya main kuch request karoon tumse?

 **Ishita:** hmmm?

 **Dhruv:** main scooty chalaata hoon..tum peeche baith jaoooo..

Dushyant bangs his hand on the car window. He glares at Ishita.

 **Ishita (happily):** Okay…waise bhi roz roz akele drive karke bore ho gayi hoon..here….take over the ride..she makes way behind and Dhruv settles on the scooty.

 **Ishita:** arre..peeche ka bar toh toota hua hai….ab main kya pakdoon?

 **Dhruv (whisper):** arre…mujhe pakdo…main bhi thoda handsome hoon..

Ishita laughs loudly giving him hi-five…

 **Dushyant (sharply):** Ishuuu…sambhalke..kahin gir mat jaana..

 **Dhruv (sly smile):** chinta mat karo Dush…Ishi ab meri zimmedaari hai…agar kahin gir gayi..toh uthaa loonga…lets go ishiiii…Bye Dush…bye Gehna…

He zooms off in from of them. Ishita has held Dhruv's shoulders….

 **Afternoon, lunch time**

 **Gehna:** Dush….lunch time ho gaya hai…Chalen?

 **Dushyant (disturbed):** mera mood nahi hai…

 **Gehna:** aaj chinese khaate hai…tumhara favorite hai naa? She asks coming closer to him.

Dushyant agrees reluctantly and they go to a chinese restaurant that's vey classy. Gehna orders Dushyant's favorite dishes. He is still not in mood.

 **Gehna (placing her hand on his):** kya baat hai Dush? Tumhara mood kyun off hai? Hamara presentation itna acha hua…tumhe toh khush hona chahiye..

 **Dushyant:** hmm…bas aise hi…his phone rings..its Ishita..his face lights up..she has called !

 **Dushyant (happy):** ishuuuu…kaisi hai?

 **Ishita (happy):** Dushhhh…main theekh hoon…tumhara presentation kaisa tha?

 **Dushyant (smile):** acha tha…tumhara din kaisa raha?

 **Ishita:** Fabulous..pata hai Rishi sir (Ishita boss) ne mujhe Dhruv ka naya assistant banaya hai…its soo exciting naa…

Dushyant's smile changes to a frown.

 **Ishita:** Dushhh..Dushhhh..heloooo…

 **Dushyant (curt):** Main busy hoon…baadme call karta hoon..

 **Gehna:** kya hua Dush? Ishita ka phone tha?

 **Dushyant (irritated):** mujhe office jaana hai…bhookh nahi hai..he gets up and leaves. Gehna is confused..

Dushyant walks out and goes to his car. He opens the door but stops as he spots Ishita on the road opposite to the restaurant.

 **Dushyant (surprised, in mind):** yeh Ishuuu yahan kya kar rahi hai? Usne mujhe bataya bhi nahi..

He jogs and crosses the road and taps her shoulder.

 **Ishita (turning, surprise):** Dushh ! tum..yahan?

 **Dushyant:** tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

He then realizes she is standing at a chinese food stall by the road. She rolls the noodles on her fork and offers it to Dushyant..he takes the spicy bite and starts coughing immediately. Ishita starts laughing…

 **Ishita:** tch tch tch…bilkul angrez ho tum Dushhh..zaraa si jalan nhi handle kar sakte…hahahahaha..

 **Dushyant (feeling hot, spicy):** paaniii…paaniiiiiiiiiiiiii..

 **Dhruv (handing him bottled water):** yeh lo…paani piii loo..Bisleri hai..

Dushyant looks at him and takes the water. He gulps it down.

 **Ishita:** tum yahan kya kar rahe ho Dush? Tumne toh kaha tum busy ho..

 **Dushyant (rude):** Tumne bhi toh nahi bataya tum yahan ho..

 **Ishita:** ohhh…woh toh hamara koi plan nahi tha…hum Dr Wadia ke clinic aaye the…toh raaste me chinese ka thela dekh liya..aur mere mooh me paani aa gaya..bas abhi abhi aaye hai..

 **Dhruv:** tum kuch khaooge Dush? Don't worry…kam teekha bhi banaa denege yeh..

 **Dushyant (angry):** main bhi lunch hi karne aaya tha yahaan…

 **Ishita (shocked):** yahan?

 **Dushyant (putting hands in pockets):** Nahi…road ke opposite me ek bahut 'mehenga' chinese restaurant hai…wahin aaya tha..he looks at Dhruv…in fact..he looks at Ishita…tum bhi chalo naa…hum sab milke aaj khaate hai..andar A/C bhi hai…ambience bahut acha hai..its more classy..he states..

 **Dhruv:** classy haan…maine aise bahut restaurants dekhe hai…baahari dikhaava hai…asli taste toh inn theloo me hai…kyun Ishiii?

 **Ishita:** haan sahi kaha…tumhare unn classy restaurant me koi baat nahi karta…sab chup chaap khaate hai..she stuffs some noodles in her mouth..she uses her hand in between…noodles khaane keliye bhi log chopsticks use karte hai..chaukdi maarke baithke khaane ka mazaa hi kuch aur hai…she sits on the stool…

 **Dhruv (smiling):** ohhhh Ishiiii..you are sooo cuteeee…he pinches her cheek…

 **Dushyant (angry):** bahut ho gaya….Dhruv and Ishita look at him….they are surprised at his behavior…Dushyant corrects himself…I mean…bahut time ho gaya..mujhe nikalna chahiye..Bye Ishuuu…

She says her bye..he leaves the place without saying anything to Dhruv!

 **Dhruv (smile):** Dushyant ko bahut jalan huyi hai Ishiiii..

 **Ishita (eating):** haan….usse teekha pasand nahi…don't worry theekh ho jayegaa…

Dhruv shakes his head and smiles…

 **Dhruv is creating problem! Ishita is not aware..Dushyant is getting jealous...Whats next?**

 **Keep reading and revieweing ! Thank you guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Daadu room, night**

Daadu is smoking a cigarette provided by Ishu.

 **Daadu:** tere naye promotion ki khushi me ice cream kab khila rahi hai?

 **Ishu:** Bahut jald chotuuu…

 **Daadu:** tera kaam kaisa chal raha hai?

 **Ishu (excited):** bahut superb…Dhruv itna intelligent hai ki main kya bataaoon..aur toh aur animals ko kya sambhaalta hai…I am toh totally fidaa..she stands like Shahrukh khan..

 **Dushyant (coming in the room):** tum? Yahan?aur yeh beech room me Shahrukh ki kya acting kar rahi ho…

 **Ishita (imitating Shahrukh):** hey senoriitaaaa….tum ab tak soye nahi? Hmmm..

 **Dushyant (dismissing her, smelling):** sniff…sniffff..yeh kya jal raha hai yahan…

Daadu hides his cigarette behind his back..

 **Daadu (stammer):** jal..jal raha hai? Kya…kuch bhi toh nahi..

Dushyant spots the cigarette and picks it up glaring at his grandfather. He extinguishes it with anger.

 **Daadu:** arre…bass 2 kash baaki thi…tumne bujhaa diii…

 **Dushyant (angry):** manaa kiya hai naa doctor ne..phir bhi aap cigarette pii rahe hai..Daadu bows his hed down..

 **Ishita:** daatte kyun ho…ek cigarette hi toh hai…..tum toh jawaani me hi buddhe ho gaye ho..

 **Dushyant (angry, turning his back to her):** Ishuuu! Raat bahut ho gayi hai..apne ghar jaoo..

 **Ishita (sittig cross legged on table):** Kal Saturday hi toh hai..chutti ka din..relax yaar..chalo chotuuu…movie dekhte hai..bhoot waali picture lagaoon?

 **Dushyant (snatching remote):** Ishuuuu..maine kaha naa ghar jaooo..daadu ko aaraam karne do…

 **Ishita:** chillate kyun ho? Main jaanti hoon kya karna hai..mujhe mat sikhaoo

 **Dushyant (sarcastic):** haan tum toh bahut hoshiyar ho naa..samajhdaar ho naa….assistant jo ban gayi ho…

 **Ishita (angry):** tum kehna kya chahte ho? Meri promotion koi maayne nahi rakhti? Just because main koi hi-fi office me kaam nahi karti…gehna ke jaise business suit nahi pahenti….laptop pe presentation nahi deti…toh kya main kaam nahi karti?

 **Dushyant:** maine aisa kuch nahi kaha..

 **Ishita (hurt):** Tumne kaha nahi…magar tumhara matlab toh wahi hai naa…she has tears in her eyes…bahut saalon se sabke taane hi sunte aa rahi hoon..tumhe bahut miss karti thi tabhi…magar jab se tum waapas aaye ho..tum bhi shaamil ho gaye ho inn sab me…ab sirf Dhruv hai..jo mujhe samajhta hai..

 **Dushyant (angry):** toh jaaoo naa…Dhruv ke paas…yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Ishita looks into his eyes…her eyes are red with tears..Dushyant has lots of frustrations and pain in his eyes..she turns angrily and in a flash jumps out of the window.

 **Daadu:** kya kar raha hai tu Dush? Kyun itna gussa hai usse..bas ek cigarette ke liye….le aaj se chodd deta hoon main bass..jaa usse manaa laa..

 **Dushyant (sitting down, frustrated):** Nahi daadu….iss baar main nahi manaane waala…shayad usse ek naya best friend mil gaya hai..

 **Daadu:** kya baat kar raha hai puttar..aisa nahi ho sakta..

Dushyant gets up and walks out of the room.

 **Daadu (thinking, sad):** Hayye rabbaaa…yeh kya kar diya aapne? Inn do dilon ko milaana tha..aapne toh dooriyan badhaa di inke beech me..

 **Dushyant room**

Dushyant throws his jacket and books on the ground.

 **Dushyant (mind):** Ishuuu..kya sach me tumhe samajh me nahi aata..main tumse kitna pyaar karta hoon. He presses a stress ball in his hand..kitni jalan ho rahi hai mujhe..uss kamine ke saath dekh ke….please ishuuu..he has tears in eyes…Please understand my feelings…he spends the remaining night playing with the stress ball..

 **Ishita room**

 **Ishita (upset):** Kya ho gaya hai tumhe Dush…kyun tum baar baar Dhruv ke naam pe mujhe sunaa rahe ho…tumhe meri dosti se itni kya problem hai?…hum dono bachpan se best friends hai naa..toh kya tumhe hamare rishte pe bharosa nahi hai?

 **Next day afternoon**

Ishita is in her room, just reading something. She is actually thinking something. There is a knock on her room door. She expects it must be Dushyant. she gets up immediately and combs her hairs aand adjusts her hair band. She takes a deep breath and opens the door with a big smile

 **Ishita (smile):** Mujhe pata tha tum zaroor aaooge…andar aoo..she pulls his hand..

 **Dhruv (looking at his hand that she had held):** wow! sach me tum mera intezaar kar rahi thi?

 **Ishita (shock):** Dhruvvvv? Tum…mujhe laga..

 **Dhruv (sad face):** kya laga? Tum mujhe expect nahi kar rahi thi..tum khush nahi ho mujhe dekhke?

 **Ishita (smile):** Nahi ..aisi baat nahi hai…baitho naa..

Dhruv prepares to sit on a chair…its got her towel..she takes it..he looks around her room and smiles..

 **Ishita (embarrassed):** sorry…woh..mujhe time nahi mila theekh karne..she randomly picks up stuff and shoves it in her closet.

 **Dhruv (relaxed, smile):** arre nahi….mere room ke comparison me toh tumhara kamra bahut saaf hai…mujhe bhi safaai karna pasand nahi…

 **Ishita (shock):** I don't believe this…mujhe toh laga tum doctor ho…tumhara kamra ekdum saaf hoga..Dushyant ki room ki tarah…

His name brings sadness on her face. Its afternoon and he has not yet called her on phone or come to her house.

 **Dhruv:** heyyyy…smile Ishi….yeh udaas chehra tumhe bilkul suit nahi karta…pata hai tum iss waqt kiske jaise dikh rahi ho?

 **Ishita:** Kiske?

 **Dhruv:** Rijuk ke jaise…he laughs

 **Ishita:** Rijuk? Woh budha turtle?

 **Dhruv:** haan…itna boodha hai…zaroor bahut bhulakkad hoga…hasna tak bhool gaya….Ishita laughs at his joke and they continue talking..

 **Ishita house, drawing room**

Gehna is sketching sitting on the sofa. Dushyant walks in cheerfully.

 **Gehna:** Dushyant!..what a surprise….tum yahan?

 **Dushyant:** haan …who mera mood hua..movie dekhne ke liye..mere paas 2 tickets hai..so bass poochne aa gaya..

 **Gehna:** ohhh…sure..main chaloongi…bass 5 min..kapde badal loon..

 **Dushyant (embarrassed):** Gehna..sorry…mere paas tickets hai..but main Ishu ko le jaane aaya tha….usse kal ladaayi ho gayi thi..so usse manaane ke liye…he looks at her sheepishly

 **Gehna (hurt):** Ohh..haan…Ishuuu..yeah..you go ahead..

 **Dushyant:** I am sorry gehna…next time hum teeno saath me jaayenge pakka…he smiles at her

 **Gehna (surprised):** teeno?

 **Dushyant:** haan..main, tum aur Ishuu…acha main chalta hoon..Ishu ke liye surprise hai…

Gehna watches as he sprints to Ishita's room. She sighs dissappointedly and goes back to her sketching.

Dushyant hears laughter from above and comes face to face with Ishita and Dhruv. His face tightens to see Dhruv so close to her.

 **Ishita (surprise):** Dushh? Tum? Yahan? kuch kaam tha?

 **Dhruv:** Hi Dush..Ishi..main neeche wait kar raha hoon..come soon okay..Ishita nods her head.

Dushyant watches with anger as Dhruv runs downstairs.

 **Ishita:** tumne bataya nahi…tum yahan kaise?

 **Dushyant (not looking at her):** Tum kahin jaa rahi ho?

 **Ishita (head down):** haan..Dhruv ke saath picture dekhne jaa rahi hoon…Dushyant looks at her sharply. He crushes the movie tickets he has in his palm.

 **Dushyant:** ohhh…

They hear a bike horn.

 **Ishita:** woh Dhruv hai..we are getting late..main chaloon? Waise tumne bataya nahi..yahan kyun aaye?

 **Dushyant (smile, wearing his goggles):** main gehna se milne aaya tha..Gehnaaaa…he walks downstairs..

Ishita walks behind and watches as Dushyant walks to Gehna.

 **Dushyant:** Gehna..tum mere saath movie dekhne chalogi?

 **Gehna (shock):** Main? Magar tum toh…

 **Dushyant (cutting her):** main mazaak kar raha tha…chalo bhi..he says excitedly..hum late ho jaayenge..

 **Gehna (smile):** Okay..main bass abhi kapde badalke aati hoon..she starts to walk. Dushyant stops her by holding her hand.

Gehna looks at him and then her hand. Ishita clutches the railing of the stairs.

 **Dushyant (coming closer to gehna):** Tum aise hi bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho…chale? He smiles..

 **BEEEP…BEEEEPPPP…** Dhruv is honking crazily…

Dushyant looks at Ishita with a triumphant smile. She is visibly very uncomfortable.

 **Gehna:** chalo Dushyant…she says..

Dushyant nods his head and slips his hand in her hand. Gehna blushes and walks out hand in hand with Dushyant.

Ishita fumes ! **BEEEPPPP….BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP..Ishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..** Dhruv calls her name repeatedly.

 **Dushyant (snapping fingers):** Ishita...he doesn't call her Ishuuu!...Dhruv bulaa raha hai shayad..

Ishita snaps back and walks slowly behind Dushyant and Gehna. Dushyant opens the car door for Gehna and picks her duppata that has fallen on the ground. He then walks over to the driver side to drive the car.

 **Dhruv (irritated):** Ishiiii..kya dekh rahi ho? Baitho naa…

Ishita swallows and sits on the bike behind Dhruv. She initially maintains distance between her and Dhruv, but she remembers how Dushyant held Gehna's hand. She takes a deep breath and suddenly holds Dhruv tightly from behind.

 **Dhruv (startled):** wooww…Ishiiii…are you okay?

 **Ishita (smile):** Of course…never felt any more better..chale…

Dhruv smiles and zooms off his bike blowing smoke on Dushyant's car. Dushyant's hands tighten on the wheel and he starts his car roughly.

Through out the journey to the theatre Dhruv rides ahead of Dushyant, while he tries to catch them up. Ishita is laughing and talking in Dhruv's ears.

 **Gehna (shocked):** Ishitaaa…Dhruv se itna kyun chipakk rahi hai…abhi abhi toh dono mile hai..hai naa Dushyant..Dushh…she calls his name..his face is white and he is staring ahead..

 **Theatre**

Dhruv is standing in line to buy popcorn. Ishita is watching the poster of the new film, at the same time keeping an eye on the entrance.

She sees as Dushyant and Gehna walk in walking close to each other. Dushyant catches Ishita looking at them. He deliberately whispers something in Gehna's ears.

Gehna waves to Ishita…Ishita smiles..

 **Gehna:** Tum dono bhi movie dekhne aaye ho..pehle bataa dete toh sab saath me aa jaate naa..

 **Ishita:** mujhe pata nahi tha tum dono bhi movie dekhne aane waale ho..

 **Dushyant (joining them):** waise bhi main yeh film sirf Gehna ke saath dekhna chahta tha..you know Ishita..we have become really good friends..since we spend so much time together nowadays..

 **Ishita:** nice…haan yeh baat toh hai…jab ek doosre ke saath zyaada waqt bitaate hai..toh ache friend ban jaate hai..ab Dhruv ko hi le looo..

 **Dhruv (joining them):** tumne mera naam liya sweetheart..he teases..

 **Ishita (fake laughing):** Oh Dhruvvv…you are soo charming…

 **Dhruv:** woh toh main hoon…chale..we are getting late..yeh lo tumhara popcorn..

 **Ishita:** Thanks…tumne apne liye nahi liya?

 **Dhruv:** sorry…main card bhool gaya..aur meri cash problem ho gayi..he grins..

 **Dushyant (smirk):** Gehna…I will be back with popcorn and drinks..tumhe jo bhi pasand hai bataa doo…I have no cash or card problem…he smirks at Dhruv and Ishita..

 **Dhruv (whisper to Dushyant):** Dude..cash aur card nahi hua toh kya….mazzaa toh ladki ke saath ek popcorn aur drinks share karne me hai..issi bahaane mera haath..uske haath me..you know what I mean..he winks…

Dushyant watches with anger as Dhruv escorts Ishita inside the theatre and on the way puts popcorn in her mouth.

 **Gehna:** Dushyant..mujhe milkshake chahiye aur cheese popcorn..

 **Theatre**

Dushyant and Gehna enter and take their seats. The theatre is almost empty except for some college kids and young couples.

Dhruv and Ishita have corner seats. Gehna prepares to sit, when Dushyant walks ahead.

 **Gehna:** Dushyant..kahan jaa rahe ho? Hamari seats toh peeche hai naa..

 **Dushyant:** kya farak padta hai Gehna..aage ki seats bhi khaali hai..lets go..

He selects seats just across Dhruv and Ishita. Dhruv sees Dushyant and waves at him. He points them out to Ishita. She watches the screen ahead. Dhruv takes the cold drink and makes her drink it from his hands.

Dushyant holds his armrest tightly. He doesn't realise Gehna's hand is placed on it.

 **Gehna (pain):** Ouchhh…Dush…

 **Dushyant(taking her hand):** Ohhh…I am so sorry..dikhaoo..lagi toh nahi naa…he rubs her hand gently. Gehna looks onto his face with love..he looks up into her eyes…they have an eyelock.

Ishita turns to look and is shocked to see this eyelock scene. **BOOOMM…** The screen comes alive with bright lights and noise…It's the start of the movie.

 **Gehna (scared):** Oh noooo…yeh toh horror movie hai..

 **Dushyant:** haan..

 **Gehna:** Mujhe…mujhe bahut darr lagta hai…horror movie se..chalo waapas chalte hai…mujhe nahi dekhni yeh movie..

Dushyant gets frustrated. They both get up to go.

 **Ishita (giggling):** Gehnaaaa…darr gayi….Dush..tumhe pata nahi kya? Gehna toh bhoot ki picture se bahut darti hai..hahahaaa…

Gehna looks down embarrassed.

 **Dhruv (smile):** koi baat nahi…bagal waali screen me animation movie lagi hai..enjoy Dush..he waves a hand.

Gehna walks ahead. Dushyant takes a deep breath.

 **Dushyant:** gehna…baitho…movie dekhte hai..

 **Gehna:** Magar Dushhh..

 **Dushyant (holding her by shoulders):** Main hoon naa…he looks at Ishita..agar darr lage..toh mujhe pakad sakti ho…I don't mind..

Gehna nods her head and goes to sit with Dushyant. Ishita ignores them and watches the movie.

The movie has some scary scenes and Gehna screams in fear. Dushyant holds her. Her head is resting on his chest and she has closed her eyes.

 **Dushyant(looking at Ishita):** heyyy..dont worry Gehna..main hoon naa…

Ishita looks jealous, she gets up and changes her seat. She holds Dhruv;s arm and rests her head on his shoulder.

 **Dhruv:** Kya kar rahi ho?

 **Ishita (holding arm tight):** Yahan se zyaada ache se dikh raha hai…she smiles at him. He moves in closer and they both laugh and enjoy the scenes…

 **So now both Dush and Ishu have started making jealous game! how far will this game go? will it backfire?**

 **Thank you for all your comments people:)...keep reading and reviewing !**

 **Dear Sachvi lover - I accept your request and as I get an idea for funny story...I shall write it...**


	12. Chapter 12

The movie ends and the theatre lights are on. Dhruv and Ishita get up from their seats and she is shocked to see Gehna's head on Dushyant's shoulders.

Dushyant leaves his hand from Gehna's shoulders as the lights come on. He turns to see Ishita standing in front of him. She has a very hurt look in her eyes.

 **Dushyant:** Gehnaaa..aankhen kholo…

 **Gehna (scared voice):** nahi..abhi bhi woh bhoot hai….she hugs him tight..

 **Dushyant (feeling awkward, removing her hand):** Movie khatam ho gayi Gehna..please…sab log dekh rahe hai..

Gehna opens her eyes and is shocked to see Dhruv and Ishita standing in front of them. She corrects her duppataa and her hairs and looks down embarrassed.

 **Dushyant (trying to explain):** Gehna darr gayi thi..toh isliye..aur kuch nahi..he doesn't know why is he explaining this to Ishita…he doesn't want her to think otherwise.

 **Dhruv (slapping Dushyant shoulder):** yeah dude…we totally understand… he winks at him and Ishita..she gets furious…ahemmm..Dhruv clears his throat..are you okay now Gehna? He asks casually..

 **Gehna:** yeah..I…I am fine…ghar chale Dushyant..

 **Dushyant (relieved):** haan…that's a good idea..Ishita tum bhi chalo…

 **Dhruv (whispering going near Dushyant):** Kya yaar…tera ho gaya…ab hume akela chodd dena…Dushyant looks at him open mouthed. Ishita looks away at the screen..

 **Dhruv (loudly):** Thanks Dush…you guys go ahead..mera aur Ishita ka kuch aur plan hai…come on…lets go Ishi..

Dhruv walks ahead, followed by Gehna. Dushyant and Ishita look stand there and look at each other.

 **Dushyant (guilty):** Ishuuu..main aur Gehna…

 **Gehna:** main aage jaa rahi hoon..Dhruv mera wait kar raha hai…she hurriedly walks up the steps.

 **Parking lot**

Ishita waits as Dhruv gets his bike out. Dushyant and Gehna are driving away when he stops the car in front of Ishita.

 **Dushyant (slight smile):** Ishuuu..chalo na tum bhi..

 **Gehna (surprise):** lekin yeh toh Dhruv ke saath jaane waali hai naa..

Ishita gets angry and turns her face away. Dhruv comes immediately. She sits behind him and looking at Dushyant, holds his shoulders lightly.

Dushyant understands and puts his goggles and drives away,without giving a second glance.

 **Dhruv (cheerfully):** Kya hua Ishi…yahan aate waqt ekdum excited thi…abhi itni gumsum ho?

 **Ishita:** nahi toh..

 **Dhruv:** achaaa….aate waqt toh ekdum kass ke pakda tha tumne…abhi toh who feel nahi aa rahi mujhe..itni jaldi mann bhar gaya? He laughs..chalo koi nahi..tumhe thele se ekdum kadak masaaledaar chai pilaata hoon aur garma garam mirchi ke pakode khilata hoon..uske baad I am sure tum mujhe aaj Kiss hi kar dogi…hahahaha..he laughs..

 **Ishita (angry):** Mujhe ghar jaana hai..

 **Dhruv (realizing she is upset):** hey Ishi…I am sorry..main mazaak kar raha tha..woh kiss waali baat itni seriously mat lo yaar…I am sorry…sirf chai aur pakode yaar..

 **Ishita:** mere sar me dard hai…please mujhe ghar le chalo..

 **Ishita and Gehna house**

Dushyant stops his car in front of gehna's house.

 **Dushyant:** tumhara ghar aa gaya..Bye..

 **Gehna:** andar nahi aaoge? Ek coffee ke liye ruk jaoo naa..

 **Dushyant (not looking at her):** Nahi…mera mood nahi hai…he looks upset…

 **Gehna (feeling sorry):** I am sorry Dushyant…tum itne ache mood me the movie ke liye..maine..maine sab bigaad diya…I am sorry..

 **Dushyant:** you are fine Gehna…main tumhare wajah se upset nahi hoon..

 **Gehna ;** mere wajah se nahi ho..toh phir kya wajah hai..

 **Dushyant (looking ahead):** Ishuuuu..

 **Gehna (surprise):** ishitaa? Usne aisa kya kiya?

Dushyant doesn't reply but looks straight ahead. Gehna looks at that direction and sees Dhruv's bike enter.

 **Gehna:** yeh dono toh kahin aur jane waale the naa.. Ishita sees Dushyant's car and steps down from Dhruv's bike.

Gehna and Dushyant get down from the car.

 **Gehna:** Ishita..tu bhi ghar aa gayi..magar tum aur Dhruv toh kahin jaane waale the naa..

 **Ishita (upset, rude):** mera mann nahi kar raha tha…isliye aa gayi..tumhe koi problem hai kya?

 **Gehna (shock):** mujhe kyun problem hone lagi..aur itna rude kyun baat kar rahi ho mujhse? Maine kya kiya?

Ishita walks inside without replying to Gehna. She feels insulted. She has some tears in her eyes.

 **Dhruv:** hey chill Gehna…Ishi ka sar dard kar raha hai..so I guess isliye..

 **Gehna (angry):** dard sirf uske sar me hai kya? Mujhe bhi dard kar raha hai..magar main kya rudely baat kar rahi hoon..haan…

 **Dushyant (irritated):** bass karo yaar..tum dono behne..bacho ki tarah ladte hi rehte ho…

Dhruv watches Dushyant, he is also clearly upset on something. Gehna feels hurt as Dushyant yelled at her for no fault of hers. She runs inside the house sobbing.

 **Dhruv (leaving a big breath):** Phewwww..yeh dono ladkiyan..upar se behne…hum dono ka toh sandwich banne waala hai inke beech..

 **Dushyant:** Matlab?

 **Dhruv:** dekh bhai..its very obvious..tumhara aur gehna ka koi connection hai..waise hi mera aur Ishi ka..

 **Dushyant:** Connection?

 **Dhruv (rolling eyes):** yaar sach me…school me bhi tu bahut chapoo tha ladkiyon ke maamle me…he holds his shoulders and takes him to side….aaj ka hi example le le…theatre me tune Gehna ke saath enjoy kiya aur maine Ishi ke saath…ab aise hi kuch aur baaten, mulaakaaten..wagereh wagereh..he laughs and winks..

 **Dushyant (hurt, scared):** Ishuuu ne…Ishuuu ne kuch kaha tumse?

 **Dhruv (smile):** arrre…abhi toh bass pehli date huyi hai…main koi jaldi me nahi hoon….abhi aur jaanna hai, ek doosre ko pehchanna hai…but I am positive..kuch na kuch ho jaayega..

Dushyant looks defeated. Dhruv smiles.

 **Dhruv:** ek baat toh hai magar..iss baar apni dil ki baat direct bataaoonga..kisi postman ka sahara nahi loonga..

Dushyant looks at him. He remembers in school he had not given Ishita the letter from Dhruv.

 **Dhruv (looking into his eyes, serious):** Purana experience hai…Postman aksar chitthi padh lete hai…chalta hoon…it was nice talking to you today…bye..

Dushyant watches as Dhruv rides away in his bike.

 **Ishita room**

Ishita is sitting on her chair punching a pillow to remove her anger. Gehna barges in her room all furious and angry.

 **Gehna (angry):** Kya samajhti ho tum haan? Main kya tumhari punching bag hoon..har baar apna gussa mujhpe nikalti ho…

 **Ishita (angry):** dekho Gehna..iss waqt main bahut gusse me hoon..tum yahan se jaoo..

 **Gehna (angry):** yehi toh mujhe janna hai? Kiss baat ko leke gussa ho?

 **Ishita (frustrated):** I don't know…

 **Gehna:** Main samajh gayi hoon..tum kyun gussa ho…tum gussa ho kyunki aaj main movie dekhne Dushyant ke saath gayi..tum gussa ho kyunki Dushyant aur meri dosti gehri ho rahi hai..

 **Ishita (irritated):** Chote bacho ki jaise baaten mat karo..

 **Gehna:** Kyun? Hamesha tum bacho ke jaisa karti ho toh who cute hai…aur maine sach bol diyaa toh ab main bachi hoon?

 **Ishita (getting up):** Mujhe kuch nahi sunnaa..

 **Gehna (blocking her way):** Sunna padega..sunna padega tumhe..dekho Ishita..main aur Dushyant ab ache friends hai….tumhe darr lag raha hai naa…

 **Ishita (shock):** mujhe kya darr hoga?

 **Gehna:** Yahi…ki aaj dosti…kal kahin pyaar….

 **Ishita (shocked):** Pyaar? Dush…Dush ne kuch kaha tumse?

 **Gehna (calm voice):** Nahi…abhi aisa kuch hua nahi hai…lekin shayad kal ho bhi sakta hai….dekho ishita main jaanti hoon..tum aur Dush bachpan se bahut close ho….but I guess yeh rishta yahi tak rahega..best friends! Agar isse kuch aur banna hota toh kabka ban jaata..

Ishita hears what she is saying with a heavy heart.

 **Gehna:** All I am saying is please yeh baat accept kar lo…Dush kisi aur ladki se bhi dosti kar sakta hai..pasand kar sakta hai..tum dono..tum dono shayad sirf best friends ho…aur rahoge…

 **Later, Dushyant room**

 **Dushyant (mind):** kya Ishuuu Dhruv ko pasand karti hai? He remembers how she held Dhruv tightly on the bike…ab jab inki dosti ho gayi hai…toh kya yeh dono kal jaake ek couple ban jaayenge? He is sad…lagta hai maine bahut der kar di apni dil ke baat Ishuu ko samjhaane me…ab mere paas ek hi option hai…Ishuuu ki zindagi se door rahoon…uske rishte se door rahoon..

 **Later, Ishita room**

 **Ishita (wiping tears, mind):** Gehna shayad theekh hi keh rahi hai..Dush aur main sirf best friends hai….magar kuch dino se main different kyun feel kar rahi thi…kya yeh pyaar hai? Ya Dush ke liye mera obsession, possessiveness…she remembers how Gehna was seated next to Dushyant…she remembers Dush's parents comments on her and Gehna…waise bhi..Gehna shayad Dush ke liye perfect hai….aur mujhe…mujhe bhi apni limits me rehna hoga…aaj se Dush ke saath extra dosti bandh..

They both watch the bright shiny moon on the sky..

 **Dush (tears):** I.. I love you Ishuuuu…

 **Ishita (tears):** I love you Dush…..

 **Will Dushyant and Ishita separate? Will Gehna and Dhruv make a couple with them? Will all of them be happy?**

 **Thank you for your lovely comments...keep them coming in...**

 **Have a happy weekend :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Dushyant is getting ready to go to office. He is selecting his shirt to wear when his eyes fall on the blue shirt that Ishu had picked for him on his first day. He smiles fondly and wears it. He looks at the mirror and feels his mood improving already. He remembers the way Ishita was close to him tying his tie.

 **KNOCK! KNOCKKK…**

Dushyant opens his door and is shocked to see Ishita.

 **Dushyant (looking at window and then at Ishita):** Ishuuuuu..tum…darwaaze se…tum toh woh khidki se…

 **Ishita (small smile):** kyun? Main darwaaze se nahi aa sakti kya?...kya main andar aa sakti hoon?

 **Dushyant (shock):** Tum permission maang rahi ho? Ishuuu..yeh mera kamra hai…tumhe kisike permission ki zaroorat nahi hai…meri bhi nahi..he smiles..he is very happy to see her.

 **Ishita (not coming inside):** ahhh…aisi baat nahi hai…its just..i realized..main kabhi tumhe privacy nahi deti hoon…bass aise hi ghuss aati hoon..I am sorry Dushyant..main bahut stupid thi..

 **Dushyant (worried):** yeh tum kaisi baat kar rahi ho Ishu? I never thought you are stupid..in fact tum toh mere liye….he doesn't get a chance to complete his sentence

 **DushyantM:** arre Dushyant..tum ready ho toh neeche kyun nahi aa rahe ho..Ishita tum bhi yahan khadi ho gayi baate karne…chalo aao tum dono..naashta ready hai..

They both make way downstairs. Dushyant feels Ishita is behaving oddly. She is totally out of character. She sits far away from Dushyant and eats her breakfast quietly with Dushyant family.

 **DushyantM:** So Ishitaa…tumhara kaam kaise chal raha hai..

 **Ishita (politely):** acha chal raha hai aunty..

 **DushyantM:** don't mind me saying this beta..i think tumhe kuch real job dhoondna chahiye..kab tak yeh gande animals ko saaf karti rahogi…look at yourself. Aaj for a change you are looking so polished, so neat.

Dushyant then observes Ishita. She is indeed dressed very neatly. Her hairs are tied in a tight pony tail. He cannot recognize her now.

 **Daadu:** sorry bahuu…Ishu ki jo personality hai naa..man mauji type hai…au raise me uska yeh kaam usko bahut suit karta hai..meri baat maan Ishuuu..yehi job continue rakh..

 **Ishita (small smile):** Ji Daaduu…but aunty is not wrong. I am looking to change..

Daadu and Dushyant look at each other in shock! She didn't call him daadu! She is wearing nice clothes and she is being nice to Dushyant's mother! This is too much change..

 **Dushyant M (smile):** aaj toh tum bahut badli badli dikh rahi ho….itne saalon me hamare ghar me pehli baar darwaaze se aayi ho! Dushyant's parents laugh..Ishita smiles too.

 **Gehna (voice):** Good morning everyone..she comes and hugs Dushyant's mother.

 **Ishita (feeling awkward):** aunty ..main chalti hoon…thanks for the breakfast.

 **Gehna:** tum yahan ho? Mujhe laga tum chali gayi center…yahan kya kaam hai? She looks at Dushyant.

 **Ishita (assuring):** kuch khaas kaam nahi tha Gehna…Maa ne aunty ke liye kuch books bheje the..wohi dene aayi thi..main chalti hoon…bye everyone..

Ishita walks to the door, when she remembers something. She comes back to the table.

 **Ishita:** Gehna…main bolna bhool gayi tumse…

 **Gehna:** Kya?

 **Ishita (smile):** tum aur Dushyant..aaj ekdum match kar rahe ho…that's really nice..

Dushyant drops the piece of food he was eating on his clothes. He gasps.

 **Dushyant (getting up):** Oh no…lagta hai mujhe shirt change karni hogi….main bass abhi aaya..

Gehna looks disappointed. Ishita walks to Dushyant with a napkin. She quickly removes the food piece and expertly cleans the shirt. Dushyant looks at her eyes, which are down.

 **Ishita (happy):** There….dekho ab koi daag nahi hai…tumhe change karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai..Its perfect..bye Dushyant..

She runs out of his house. she reaches the path between both the houses and sits and sobs.

 **Ishita (mind, crying):** mujhe itna bura kyun lag raha hai…Gehna aur Dushyant agar ek ho jayenge toh acha hi hai naa…magar mera kya? Mera dil toh toot gaya naa…ab mujhe kaun sambhaalega?

 **Dhruv (voice):** Ishi? Aise beech raaste me kyun baithi ho?

Ishita wipes her tears and pretends to tie her shoelaces.

 **Ishita (tying laces):** Joote ki lace nikal gayi..baandh rahi thi..

Dhruv sits in front of her and takes the laces in his hand.

 **Dhruv (smiling):** itni badi ho gayi ho tum Ishi..ek lace tak theekh se baandhna nahi aata..

 **Ishita (apologetic):** sorry….woh main thodi dumb hoon…she gets up to go..

 **Dhruv:** Ishi…wait…he comes near her…kisne kaha tum dumb ho? Tum stupid nahi ho…tum bass cute ho…

She smiles weakly. He notices she looks upset. He wants to cheer her up.

 **Dhruv:** hey tumhe pata hai..yahan se 10 min door jo jharna hai…uske paas me kuch rare butterflies hai..tum dekhna pasand karogi?

 **Ishita (eyes shining):** Reallly? Chalo naa…chalte hai…she holds his hand and pulls him. Dhruv looks at his hand in Ishita's hand and smiles. He stands there.

 **Ishita (turning):** Kya hua? tum nahi chal rahe? She then notices him looking at their hands. She feels stupid, and leaves his hand.

 **Ishita (apology):** Sorry…maine kaha naa main stupid hoon..chale..

Dhruv comes near her and they both walk towards the stream. They reach the place and Ishita is amazed to see many colorful butterflies. She forgets all her worries and tensions and runs behind watches her playing with the butterflies.

 **Dushyant and Gehna, office evening**

Dushyant's father is upset with his young team for a mess up.

 **DushyantF:** How can this mess up happen? Dushyant! he looks at him angrily. Tum inn sab me sabse zyaada qualified ho…kya faayda tumhare degree ka agar tum itni si baat nahi sambhaal sakte..i want the correction to all this in 1 hour..

Everyone comes out of the office.

 **Dushyant (upset mood):** I am sorry guys..mere wajah se tum logon ko sunna pada..i take full responsibility. Main yeh akele correct kar loonga. I know tum logon ka aaj team dinner planned hai..you guys go ahead…I will work..

They all reluctantly go for the dinner as planned. Dushyant is alone in the office. He is stuck and just doesn't understand what to do.

 **Gehna (knocking):** Dush…do you need any help?

 **Dushyant:** tum? Dinner pe nahi gayi?

 **Gehna:** tum yahan akele ho..isliye socha tumhe shayad help chahiye hogi..

 **Dushyant:** sach baat boloon..haan mujhe help chahiye…kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai..

Gehna smiles and takes a chair and sits next to starts goin through the sheets and types away on the laptop. She helps him by taking a completely new approach to the problem in hand. Together they finish the sheet.

 **Dushyant (relaxed, relieved):** Thank god tum yahan aayi Gehna..i was so stuck ki raat bhar bhi baithta toh bhi samajh nahi aata karna kya hai…

 **Gehna:** kabhi kabhi hum ek hi cheez me itna kho jaate hai ki who work nahi karta. Sometimes you need some third person also…kuch alag, kuch naya karoge toh life me bahut problems solve ho jaati hai..

 **Dushyant (smile):** wow! that's something new…you are right…main bahut rigid hoon…maine apni life me kabhi kuch naya try nahi kiya hai…I am comfortable you know with what I have…

 **Gehna (smile):** Jab tak tum kuch naya try nahi karoge..tumhe pata kaise chalega?

 **Dushyant (looking into her eyes):** hmm..maybe..you are right…

Gehna picks up her bag.

 **Gehna:** chale…bahut late ho gaya hai..

 **Dushyant (thinking):** Gehna..kya tum mere saath dinner karogi?

 **Dhruv and Ishita**

 **Dhruv:** Ishiii..i think tumhe acha lagega jahan hum jaa rahe hai..

 **Ishita:** kahan jaa rahe hai?

Dhruv stops his bike in front of a big restaurant.

 **Ishita (mouth open):** Dhruvvv…yeh toh..yeh toh…

 **Dhruv:** haan….yeh wahi famous chinese restaurant hai…chalo naa…aaj ekdum alag style se khaate hai…

 **Ishita:** lekin….

 **Dhruv:** paise ki chinta mat karo…aaj main credit card laaya hoon…he pats his wallet. He gives a hand to her..shall we…my lady…he asks in dramatic style..

 **Ishita (bowing slightly):** Of course…deasr Sir…they both laugh and walk inside

 **Waiter:** hello Ma'm, Hello sir…we are very sorry…but due to some reasons we have to shut the restaurant for today early.

 **Dhruv (disappointed):** ohhh….sorry Ishi..

They both walk out sees the chinese stall across the road.

 **Dhruv (happy,smile):** arre…Ishita..woh dekho..world best chinese khaana toh saamne hai…

They both cross the road. Dhruv is parking his bike, Ishita walks ahead to place her order. She stands frozen in place. Dushyant and Gehna are seated on the small stools chatting with each other.

 **Dhruv (voice):** order de diya Ishiii…he spots Dushyant…Hey Dush…Hi Gehna…tum dono yahan?

 **Dushyant (looking at Ishita):** oh hii…tum dono? Yahan?

 **Dhruv (sitting on stool):** haan yaar…maine socha Ishi ko ache se restaurant me dinner khilaata hoon..magar lagta hai aaj hum sab ka khaana yehi likha hai..no candlelight! But tube light…baitho naa Ishita..

Dushyant looks at Ishita. She looks different – she is dressed in a simple frock but its upto her knees and her arms are bare. She is uncomfortable sitting down.

 **Gehna (complaining):** mujhe toh yeh jagah pasand hi nahi aayi…ek toh itne machar hai yahan…she sneezes…oh my god! Mujhe sardi ho gayi shayad..

 **Dushyant:** oh come on Gehna…thodi der pehle tumne hi toh kaha..we should have change in life..shuru shuru me thodi takleef hogi but later it will be good….

 **Dhruv:** Speaking of change…aaj ka sabse bada change toh Ishi me hai…just look at her..he looks at her admiringly. Ishita smiles back, Dushyant has the urge to knock Dhruv's teeth out!...

 **Gehna (surprise):** heyyy….tumne yeh kapde kahan se liye…pehle kabhi dekha nahi tumhe aise..

 **Ishita:** actually main aaj Taaiji ke saath mall gayi thi…wahan Dhruv bhi tha..toh humne milke yeh dress li..

 **Gehna (impressed):** Nice choice Dhruv…

 **Dhruv (raising collars):** hamesha se….

The food comes and everyone is eating it. Dushyant feels the food is extremely spicy but he has promised to have change in his life and he eats its quietly.

Ishita watches him sniffing nose every now and then. She feels sorry for him. She gets up and takes a mineral water bottle. She is about to hand it when she sees he is already drinking water.

 **Dushyant:** Thanks Gehna…mujhe paani ki zaroorat thi…tumhe kaise pata chala?

 **Gehna:** ab itne din se saath me hai..itna toh pata hi hai tumhare baare me..agar yeh bahut teekha hai toh mat khaoo…zaroori nahi hai har change tumhe suit kare..

Ishita sits down awkwardly. A breeze flows and Ishita shivers. Dhruv sees she is uncomfortable.

 **Dhruv:** any problem Ishi?

 **Ishita (covering her arms, keeping her neckline up):** nahi..I..I am fine.. Dhruv nods his head and continues to eat, Ishita continues to cover her arms..

Dushyant picks his formal coat and hands to Ishita.

 **Dushyant:** isse pahen lo Ishi…I think tumhe thandi lag rahi hai..

Ishita smiles and takes his coat and wraps it around her feeling warm and secure. She says a thank you and he nods his head.

 **Ishita:** Dhruv..I think hume chalna chahiye…I am not comfortable…yeh dress….mujhse nahi sambhal rahi..

 **Dhruv (eating):** Oh come on Ishita…Dushyant ne abhi abhi kaha naa…shuru shuru me thodi takleef hogi..but aadat ho jayegi…tumne toh kuch khaaya hi nahi..

 **Ishita (very uncomfortable, feeling unwell):** But Dhruv….

 **Dhruv (irritated):** Tumhari problem kya hai Ishitaaa…ek 20 min bardaasht nahi kar sakti…maine abhi abhi khaana shuru kiya hai…

 **Dushyant (getting angry):** I am done…main tumhe ghar drop karta hoon Ishuuu…Gehna chalooo..

 **Gehna (eating):** what? Mujhe bahut dino ke baad Mom se permission mili hai raat ko baahar late rehne ki…main itni jaldi ghar jaana nahi chahti..

 **Dushyant (holding Ishita hand):** Fine…tum dono yahin baithe raho..we are leaving..

Dhruv and Gehna look at them shocked. Ishita doesn't protest as she really wants to go home immediately.

Dushyant makes Ishita sit in his car and drives off.

 **Gehna (angry, tears):** Fine…jaoo.. Ishita ke saath….meri toh koi value hi nahi hai…she starts sobbing lightly.

 **Dhruv (feeling sorry):** hey..hey..relax…main tumhe ghar chodd doonga…please don't cry..

 **Dushyant car**

Ishita lays back weakly. She feels guilty for Gehna.

 **Ishita:** Dush….Gehnaaaa..

 **Dushyant(realizing):** I am sorry…but Dhruv hai naa…main zara call karta hoon..

 **Gehna:** helooo…

 **Dushyant (sorry):** Sorry gehna..maine tumhe aise chodd diya…who Ishu ki tabiyat theekh nahi lag rahi…tum theekh ho?

 **Gehna:** I am fine Dush…meri chinta mat karo..Dhruv mujhe ghar chodd dega..

 **Both Ishita and Dushyant are trying a new thing/realtion in life...but they cannot help go back to their comfort zone..is change always good? or you should not step out of comfort zone?**

 **keep reading :)**

 **Dear Guest/ Sagarika: aapne mere DayaVi story me ek plot diya hai aur mujhse pucha tha ki main yeh story likh sakti hoon yaa nahi..yeh one shot idea main try karoongi….shayad bahut detail me naa ho...magar I will definetly try. rahi baat Prerna aur Hema ke idea ki...Like I said...I tried to write Karwachauth sequence but kuch acha nahi lagaa mujhe...I certainly will not wish to write something half baked. but I will try again..hopefully you will like it.**

 **I know the other idea about Purvi dying and a thief entering as Purvi..that I can develop into a short story..but please be patient..i have to complete my pending stories and some new ones that I promised...but this is definetly on my list..thank you all for your patience..**


	14. Chapter 14

Dushyant and Ishita are silent in the drive back home. In between Dushyant's car stops. He tries to start it.

 **Ishita:** kya hua?

 **Dushyant (trying to start car):** Pata nahi…let me check.

He gets off the car and checks the engine.

 **Ishita (walking slowly):** gaadi kharab ho gayi kya?

 **Dushyant:** hmm…driver kaka ko call karta hoon…iss raste pe toh ek auto bhi nahi milegi..

Ishita and Dushyant wait for his driver to get another car. Dushyant glances at Ishita. She looks very different in her dress. Her bare legs shine.

 **Ishita:** Kya dekh rahe ho?

 **Dushyant (guilty):** Kuch nahi…tumhe kabhi pehle dekha nahi aise kapdo me..

 **Ishita (smile):** Toh..achi nahi lag rahi hoon?

 **Dushyant (coming closer):** bahut achi lag rahi ho..magar tum toh waise hi achi dikhti ho..

 **Ishita:** oh please Dush….main ekdum cartoon dikhti hoon unn kapdo me…acha hua Dhruv ne mujhe force kiya…tab jaake maine yeh dress kharidi..

 **Dushyant:** ohhh…toh Dhruv ne kaha..isliye yeh changes kiye tumne..he looks into her eyes…agar Dhruv ki jagah maine kaha hota? Toh tum aise apne aap ko change kar leti?

Ishita looks into his eyes…his best friend…he has never tried to change her ever..he never pointed out her looks..her behavior..why did he never tell her anything? Did it not matter to him how she looked? Or did it matter that she was perfect the way she was? She was confused!

 **Ishita:** tumne kabhi kuch kaha hi nahi Dush…

A car zooms by them in great speed. Ishita is standing resting her back against Dush's car. She realizes the speed of the oncoming car and pulls Dushyant to herself.

 **Ishita (scared):** Dushhhhhhhhhhh…..

Dushyant is startled too and he hugs Ishita tightly. He realizes Ishita is scared and he can hear short gasps of breath. He starts to comfort her by caressing her open hairs.

 **Dushyant (whispering):** shhh..Its okay..kuch nahi hua Ishuuu..

They both realize they are hugging intimately. They both feel guilty, but there is an excitement in their bodies. As they move apart slowly from the hug, they donot leave each other. They are just little apart, Dushyant's hands are lightly touching her waist, and Ishita's hands are still on his shoulders.

Dushyant gazes at her lips, they are slightly glossy and they are plump, pink. He moves his hand upwards; Ishita continues to look into his eyes.

 **Dushyant (whisper, fast breathing):** Ishuuu..you…you are beautiful..

Ishita gasps and shuts her eyes. Dushyant doesn't know what he is doing, but he cannot stop himself. He bends down and their lips meet!

It's a soft, gentle and unsure kiss at first. The best friends are testing each other. Their eyes open briefly and they look at each other. Automatically their eyes shut again and this time they are sure and realize what they are doing. Its their first kiss!

Ishita wants it to go on forever, she moves in closer to him, her aggressive nature coming in hugs her tighter and merges into her, his hands now squeeze her waist.

 **Honkkk..Honkkkkk..they can hear an approaching car's horn.**

They both get startled, Ishita pushes Dushyant and touches her lips in shock! She feels dizzy and is losing balance. Dushyant watches as she staggers, he holds her before she can fall. She turns sharply as she feels his hand on her waist again..

 **Ishita (shock, hurt):** Don't touch me Dush…she says in a whisper…mat chuooo mujhe..she feels like crying.

 **Dushyant (realizing what they just did):** I…I am sorry Ishuuu..main tumse kehna chahta hoon ki…he would have said I Love You immediately…

Its Dushyant's driver with their other car. He gets down from the car and approaches Dushyant.

 **Dushyant driver:** Chote saab…aap baby ko leke ghar jaayiye..main dekhta hoon..gaadi me kya problem hai..

 **Dushyant (nodding):** Theekh hai….chalo..chalo Ishu..he approaches her..she shrinks stepping behind..

 **Ishita (tears):** Please Dushyant…main..main tumhare saath nahi jaana chahti…please..

 **Dushyant (shock):** Ishuuu…

A bike stops just behind them. Its Dhruv and Gehna.

 **Dhruv (worried):** Kya baat hai? Kuch problem hai kya? Ishi? Kya hua? tum aise darri huyi kyun ho?

 **Ishita (not meeting eyes):** Nahi kuch nahi…bass..theekh nahi lag raha mujhe..

 **Gehna:** tum dono toh ghar jaane waale the naa? Toh yahan kya kar rahe ho?

 **Driver:** chote saab ki gaadi kharab ho gayi..aap sab log jaayiye…main gaadi theekh karke laata hoon..

 **Dushyant:** Kaaka..aap rehne dijiye..aap ek kaam kijiye…aap Ishu ko sahi salamat ghar pahuncha dijiye…main dekhta hoon gaadi me kya problem hai..uski tabiyat kharab hai…he looks at Ishita..

 **Dhruv:** Gehna..tum bhi jaoo Ishi ke saath…main rukta hoon Dushyant ki madat karne..jaooo..raat bahut ho gayi hai…yeh jagah zyaada safe nahi hai..kaaka aap jaayiye inn dono ko leke..

Gehna and Ishita sit in the car and the driver takes them away. Dhruv looks at Dushyant's tense face.

 **Dhruv:** all good Dushyant? tumhare 12 kyun baje hai?

 **Dushyant (feeling guilty):** kuch nahi..

 **Dhruv:** theekh hai..chalo main theekh kar deta hoon…tumhari gaadi..

Dhruv sets about looking at the engine and stuff. Dushyant stands there resting his head and thinking about the kiss that he and Ishita just had.

 **Car, Ishita and gehna**

Gehna watches as Ishita looks very ill and close to crying.

 **Gehna (softly):** tu theekh toh hai naa? Kya hua Ishita?

 **Ishita (looking at Gehna, eyes low):** Main..main theekh hoon Gehna..bass…mera sar…sar bahut dard kar raha hai..

Gehna makes some space and indicates Ishita to sleep on her lap. Ishita places her head on her sister's lap and shuts her eyes. She can still feel Dushyant's body on hers and she shivers.

 **Gehna (worried):** Tum kaanp kyun rahi ho Ishita?

 **Ishita (shivering, pulling jacket closer):** nahi…kuch nahi..pata nahi..

 **Ishita (mind, scared):** Yeh maine kya kar diya? Dushyant ko kiss? Hum dono toh best friends hai naa..aur woh aur Gehna…oh my god..main bahut buri hoon…bahut buri..

 **Dhruv and Dushyant**

Dhruv finishes repairing the car. He shuts the bonnet.

 **Dhruv:** done…maine tera bahut bada kharcha bacha diya…mujhe treat kab de raha hai?

He turns to see Dushyant is staring blankly at the road.

 **Dhruv (snapping fingers):** helooo..Mr…kahan kho gaye? Wahan kisse dekh rahe ho?

 **Dushyant (snapping back):** Kya? Mechanic ko call karna hai kya?

 **Dhruv (surprised):** wake up Dushyant..he shakes his shoulders…maine gadi theekh kar di hai..tum..tum theekh ho?

 **Dushyant (unsure):** Haan..

He opens the car door and is about to sit inside.

 **Dhruv:** bade mannerless ho yaar tum…ek thank you toh bol dete..

 **Dushyant (realizing);** sorry..main bhool gaya..Thank you Dhruv..meri madat karne ke liye..

 **Dhruv (patting shoulder):** anytime bro..acha ek baat toh bata…

 **Dushyant:** kya?

 **Dhruv:** tere aur Ishi ke beech sab theekh hai naa?

Dushyant gulps. They just kissed..Dushyant closes his eyes..the image pops up!

 **Dhruv:** kuch bhi bol yaar..tum dono ka rishta bahut special hai..tabhi toh aise uchal ke uske saath chala gaya tha…Gehna ke baare me nahi socha..mere baare me bhi nahi socha..

 **Dushyant (guilty):** I am sorry Dhruv…uss waqt mujhe bass Ishu ki haalat..

 **Dhruv:** hmm..i know..you guys are best friends…but Dush…are you just best friends? Yaaa?

Dushyant looks at Dhruv. He is thoroughly confused now. He knows he loves Ishita, but does Ishita love him? What did the kiss tell him? Did she kiss him back on her own or did she not respond at all..he cannot decide.

 **Dhruv (smiles):** well…I think kuch sawaalon ka jawaab mushkil hai..chalo..raat bahut ho gayi hai…main nikalta hoon..Dushyant..drive safely..bye..

Dushyant watches as Dhruv zooms off in his bike. He is now standing alone at the very same spot. The place where he kissed his best friend, his love, his Ishuuuu..

 **Ishita home**

Ishita is crying badly into her stuffed pillow. She is feeling guilty of kissing Dushyant.

 **Ishita (mind):** Oh goddd..main Dushyant ko kaise face karoongi.. Gehna ko kaise face karoongi? Who meri choti bahen hai..she has seen attraction in Gehna's eyes for Dushyant.

 **Ishita (mind):** Main nahi face kar sakti kisiko bhi nahi…main..main chali jaoongi yahan se..

She takes out a small bag and puts some clothes inside them.

 **Next day morning**

Ishita walks with swollen eyes with a small bag in her hand.

 **Daadi:** Ishitaaa..itni subah subah..yeh bag..kahan jaa rahi hai?

 **Ishita (looking down):** Daadi..main soch rahi thi…Guruji ke ashram jaake bahut din ho gaye…..aap akele jaa rahi hai naa..Main bhi chaloon aapke saath?

 **Daadi:** Tu mere saath aana chahti hai? Sach me?

 **Ishita (sad face):** haan daadi..

 **Daadi:** soch le…bore ho jaayegi wahan..no TV, mobile bhi nahi..

 **Ishita (smile):** koi baat nahi

 **Daadi:** poora din sirf meditation, ashram me seva..yeh kar paoogi?

 **Ishita:** haan daadi..

 **Daadi:** bhajan gaane honge…no non veg, no chinese..kar payegi?

 **Ishita:** haan daadi…

 **Daadi (fondling her hairs):** Kya baat hai beta? Bahut pareshaan dikh rahi hai…tere aankhen bataa rahi hai tu bahut dukhi hai..

 **Ishita (hugging daadi):** Please daadi..mujhe apne saath le chaliye..main yahan nahi rehna chahti..please daadi…she cries. Daadi fondles her..

 **Dushyant house**

Gehna walks up to Dushyant's room and knocks his door. He opens it. She looks at his room shocked. It's a mess. Dushyant is not even ready yet.

 **Gehna:** Dushhh…tum tayyar nahi huye abhi tak? Kya haalat banaayi hai kamre ki..

 **Dushyant (sitting weakly on the bed):** meri tabiyat theekh nahi hai..main aaj office nahi aa raha hoon..

 **Gehna:** ohh…kya ho gaya tumhe? Kal Ishita ki tabiyat theekh nahi aaj tumhari tabiyat nahi hai..tum dono ek saath kaise bimaar ho gaye..

 **Dushyant (worried):** Kaisi hai ishu?

 **Gehna:** pata nahi..woh toh subah subah Daadi ke saath aashram chali gayi…

 **Dushyant (shock):** aashram? Ishuuu?

 **Gehna:** haan…hum sabko bahut ajeeb laga..magar woh bahut zidd pakad ke baith gayi…aur chali gayi daadi ke saath..

 **Dushyant:** ohhh..kitne din ke liye gayi hai?

 **Gehna:** 3 mahine ke liye…Daadi aur Ishu wahan se teerth yaatra bhi jaane waali hai..

 **Dushyant (mind):** 3 mahine? Ishuuuu..tum aise bina bataaye chali gayi…he has tears in his eyes..main ghutt ke mar jaoonga..

 **Ishu has left for 3 months? How will Dushyant live now? what will happen once she comes back after 3 months...**

 **Keep reading :) Love you all :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Daadu room**

 **Dushyant (feeling sad, tears):** Daaduuu..Ishuuuu…Ishuu chali gayi….mujhe bataya bhi nahi..

 **Daadu:** Kya? Chali gayi? Tu ghabra mat…waapas aa jaayegi..1-2 din ke liye gayi hogi..waise gayi kahan hai?

 **Dushyant (guilty):** woh apne daadi ke saath gayi hai…Guruji ke ashram..3 mahine ke liye..

 **Daadu (laughing):** Ishuuuu? Aur uss ashram me…1 din bhi nahi tikegi..dekhna kal subah tak bhaag ke aa gayi hogi yahan….aur uss 1 din me uss Ashram me bhuchaal machaake aayegi..hahahaha…he laughs.

 **Dushyant (cutting him, serious):** Nahi Daadu…iss baar..iss baar mamla serious hai..mujhe nahi lagta Ishu jaldi waapas aayegi..

 **Daadu (stops laughing):** Puttar….tu yeh kya keh raha hai? Kya serious hai? Bol puttar..

Dushyant hugs his daadu and starts sobbing.

 **Daadu (worried):** Puttar…tu ro kyun raha hai? Kya hua?

 **Dushyant (crying):** maine Ishu ka dil dukhaaya daadu.. main bahut bura hoon..

 **Daadu (patting his back):** arrreee…maajra kya hai…mujhe batayega bhi..

 **Dushyant (eyes down):** Daadu..kal…kal raat…maine…woh..he feels it difficult to say..

 **Daadu (tension):** Dekh puttar…mera heart bahut weak hai..jaldi bata kya baat hai..

 **Dushyant (closing eyes):** Kal raat maine Ishu ko kiss kar diya Daadu..maine use kiss kiya…he says with a shame face. The image of them both kissing on the road pops up in his mind.

 **Daadu (shock):** Tune..Ishuuu..ko kiss kiya?

 **Dushyant:** haan Daadu..

 **Daadu (hugging him):** arre..itni badi baat ho gayi…toh tu ro kyun raha hai? Iska matlab tum dono ne apni dil ki baat bataa di ek doosre ko…arre..waaah..aaj toh ghar me jashn hona chahiye…bahu ko bolo aaj ekdum shaadi waala khaana banega..Chicken, rasmalaai, Makke ki roti..

 **Dushyant:** Daadu….be serious. Aisa kuch bhi nahi hua..hum dono ne koi dil ki baat share nahi ki…Ishu kal raat Dhruv ke saath thi aur main Gehna ke saath.

 **Daadu:** Kyaa? Tu gehna ke saath gaya tha? He shakes his aaj kal ke bacho ka kuch samajh hi nahi aata mujhe…arrre tum pyaar karte ho yaa musical chair khelte ho? Aaj iske saath dinner peg aye..kal kisi aur se pyaar kiya..aur kiss kisi aur ko hi karte ho…ab bol bhi do shaadi kiss ladki se karne waale ho?

 **Dushyant (getting up):** daaduuu…I love Ishuuu..woh mera pyaar hai..main kisi aur ladki ko who jagah de bhi nahi sakta..but..

 **Daadu:** magar kya?

 **Dushyant:** Ishuu shayad Dhruv ko pasand karti hai…

 **Daadu:** main nahi maanta..usne mujhe aisa kuch bataya nahi…naaahh….ho hi nahi sakta..arre 100% who tujhse hi pyaar karti hai

 **Dushyant:** aisa usne kaha aapse?

 **Daadu:** nahi…aisa theekh se toh kaha nahi..magar main jaanta hoon…tu hi uska hero hai..

 **Dushyant:** Nahi daadu…main hamesha se bass uska best friend tha..aur kuch nahi…shayad kal ki harkat ke baa dab uski nazron me villain ban chuka hoon..isliye toh who mujhse bina kuch bole chali gayi..

 **Daadu:** Dil chota naa kar puttar…chali gayi hai toh waapas bhi toh aayegi naa..sab theekh ho jaayega..

 **Dushyant:** nahi daadu…everything is over..yeh story…hamari friendship..sab kuch..he hugs his grandfather..

 **Daadi and Ishu**

They have reached the ashram after a tiring journey. Ishita has been quiet in the whole journey. Daadi is surprised.

 **Daadi:** ishuuu…baith beta…daadi ke paas aa..

Ishita sits quietly with daadi.

 **Daadi:** tujhe itna chup pehli baar dekha hai..kya baat hai beta?

 **Ishita (eyes down):** Kuch nahi daadi..main bass thode din ke liye..uss sabse door rehna chahti thi…main..main thakk gayi thi daadi..

 **Daadi:** Thakk gayi? Kiss cheez se beta..

 **Ishita:** pata nahi daadi…shaayad sab logon ki baate sunke..sabne itni umeeden rakhi hai mujhse..aur main..aur maine kuch bhi sahi nahi kiya..

 **Daadi:** aisa kyun bol rahi hai?

 **Ishita:** papa chahte the main unhe business me help karoon..magar maine animal center joi kar liya..Maa chahti thi main ek achi ladki banoo..ghar ke kaam karoon..ache kapde pehnoon..aur main..main toh ekdum cartoon ban gayi..aap chahti thi main ache se padh likh loon..lekin maine aapki bhi baat nahi maani..kabhi serious nahi huyi studies ke liye..Gehna chahti thi main ek badi bahen banke uska khayal rakhoon…aur main usko hi chot..she has tears in her eyes..

 **Daadi:** tumne Gehna ko chot pahunchaayi? Yeh kya bol rahi ho?

 **Ishita (sobbing):** daadi..Gehna..Gehna shayad Dush se pyaar karti hai..

 **Daadi:** kya? Dushyant se? tujhe usne kab batayi yeh baat?

 **Ishita (sobbing):** Nahi..usne mujhe bataya nahi..magar who keh rahi hai aisa bahut jald ho jaayega..Dush Gehna ko pasand karta hai.

 **Daadi (smile):** aur tum Dushyant se bahut pyaar karti ho..hai naa?

 **Ishita (shock):** main? Dush se..Dush se pyaar..nahi…she tries to deny it.

Daadi smiles and hugs her gently. Ishita breaks down.

 **Daadi (fondling her hairs):** Ishuuuu..tu bilkul paagal hai..magar dil ki bahut achi…tumhare aankhon me saaf dikhta hai..tum Dushyant se bahut pyaar karti ho..jisse tum dosti samajhti ho..woh pyaar hi hai….

 **Ishita (sobbing):** Haan Daadi..I..I love Dushyant…magar Gehna?

 **Daadi:** ishuu..ek baat boloon..pyaar toh sabko ho jaata hai…magar pyaar ko poora karne ke liye hume bhi koshish karni padti hai..jab tak tum apni dil ki baat nahi bologi…tab tak tumhara pyaar poora kaise hoga? Kya tumne Dushyant ko apne dil ki baat bataayi?

Ishita nods her head as No.

 **Daadi:** phir toh galti tumhari hai..tumhe usse batanaa hoga tum kaisa feel karti ho.

 **Ishita:** main…main Dushyant ko face nahi kar sakti…main Gehna ka dil nahi todd sakti daadi..

 **Daadi:** Ishuuu lekin..

 **Ishita (stop crying):** Kya Daadi….hum aaj hi toh aaye hai…aap yeh sab baat karke kyun hum dono ka mood bigaad rahi hai..chaliye naa..mujhe woh farm house pe jaana hai..wahan pichle baar cute se rabbits the…chalo naa…

 **Daadi:** Ishuuu..

 **Ishita (smile):** don't worry daadi…main theekh hoon…maine socha wahan sab ke saath rahoongi to iss sab ke baare me sochne ka mauka hi nahi milega..yahan sabse door..yeh teen mahine..sab kuch sort out ho jaayega..aap dekhna…yahan se jab main wapas jaoongi..toh ekdum samajhdaar, suljhi huyi brand new Ishita banke jaoongi…she laughs..

 **Gehna and Dushyant**

 **Gehna:** Dushyant..kya tum aaj aa rahe ho Kavita ki party me? Sab log jaa rahe hai..

 **Dushyant:** nahi mera mood nahi hai..

 **Gehna:** actually party club me hai…main kabhi club gayi nahi hoon aur Kavita ne kaha..party me ek partner ke saath hi aana hai..toh kya tum please mere saath chaloge?

 **Dushyant:** I am really sorry..mera mood nahi hai..

 **Gehna (disappointed):** Okay…fine..main Kavita ko bol deti hoon..main nahi aa rahi..

She walks to the door of his cabin.

 **Dushyant (sighs):** Gehna..rukoo..she turns…Dushyant gives a small smile..kitne baje jaana hai party me?

 **Evening, party**

Gehna and Dushyant make an entry together in the club. Everyone looks at them in awe.

 **Kavita:** wow! Gehna..you are looking cute..aur tum Dushyant sir ke saath? Bahut ache lag rahe ho tum dono..

 **Gehna:** Thanks..waise baaki sab log kahan hai?

Kavita and Gehna walk up to other girls from their office. Dushyant goes to the bar and orders a drink.

 **Dhruv (voice):** one on the rocks for me too..

 **Dushyant:** Dhruuuv? Tum? Yahan..

 **Dhruv:** hey Dush…nice party haan..khair main toh bass yuhi timepass karne aaya tha..kuch aur tha nahi karne isliye..

 **Dushyant:** tum kiske saath aaye ho?

 **Dhruv (smile):** akela hoon..soch raha hoon…kisise dosti kar loon..hai koi ladki tumhare nazar me?

 **Dushyant (drinking):** nahi..

 **Dhruv:** hmm…sahi kaha…kisime bhi who baat nahi..

 **Dushyant:** kaunsi baat?

 **Dhruv (coming closer to him):** Ishita waali…he smiles at Dushyant…cheers!

 **Dushyant (stops drinking):** what?

 **Dhruv (smile):** Come on dude…tum achi tarah se jaante ho…she is special…she is..she is hot..sexy..wild cat…..isse pehle ki kuch action hota..chali gayi mujhe akela chodd ke..Hey Dush…bol naa? Is she good? You know…he winks..

 **Dushyant (getting angry):** just shut up..

 **Dhruv (lazy smile):** Relax brooo…tum toh aise bhadak rahe ho jaise tum uske aashiq ho? He winks..ho kya?

Dushyant throws his glass on the floor and holds Dhruv's collars. He is about to punch him.

 **Dhruv (smile):** hey..hey heyyy..chill dude..itna gussa kis liye? Main toh bass aise hi pooch raha tha..tum Ishita ko bachpan se jaante ho..isliye..nothing else my boy!

Dushyant takes his hand down, he places his hand on his head. He is feeling dizzy.

 **Dushyant (taking his coat):** I think..I need to go…I need to go…he rushes to the exit of the club.

Gehna comes running after one of her friends informs about the fight.

 **Gehna (surprised):** Dhruv…tum..tum theekh ho? Aur Dushyant…Dushyant kahan chala gaya? She searches for him

 **Dhruv (straightening collars):** Dushyant chala gaya..uski tabiyat theekh nahi thi..

 **Gehna (panic):** what? Chala gaya? Mujhe bina bataaye…ab main ghar kaise jaoongi?

 **Dhruv (smile):** Relaaax..main hoon naa…I will drop you..tumne..tumne kuch khaaya? He asks with concern.

 **Dushyant, driving back**

He is reminded of Ishita…their fun times in school, her funny antics, how she helps his daadu, the time when he said 'I love you', their fights..and their 'kiss'.

He brakes his car. He looks around it's the same spot where he had kissed Ishu. Dushyant steps out of the car. He can see Ishita and him kissing just the same they did.

 **Dushyant (tears flowing):** I miss you Ishuuu…agar uss din maine apni dil ki baat phir se bataa di hoti toh kuch badal jaata hamare beech?

 _Dushyant imagines.._

 ** _Dushyant (after kissing):_** _Ishuuu..I…I love you…Do you love me?_

 ** _Ishita (pushing him):_** _Whattt? Noo..main…main Dhruv se pyaar karti hoon..she sobs.._

 _Imagination over_

Dushyant feels his heart breaking and sits down against the car and sobs.

 **Dushyant (loudly):** Nahi jhel sakta main iss baat ko..nahi bardaast hota yeh…kyun Ishuuu? Kyun mujhse pyaar nahi karti? He sobs…

He gets up and angrily opens the door and drives off.

 **Dushyant Home**

 **Dushyant:** papa..mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai..

 **DushyantF:** bolo beta..

 **Dushyant:** Main…main yahan se jaana chahta hoon…kahin doooor..

 **DushyantF (worried):** kahan?

 **Dushyant (sighs):** California…ek business school course hai..6 mahine ke liye….next month shuru hoga..

 **DushyantF:** 6 months? Are you sure?

 **Dushyant (looking into his eyes):** yes Papa..I am sure..

 **Later dushyant room**

 **Dushyant:** ishuuu..jaise tum mujhe face nahi karna chahti thi…waise hi main bhi tumhare saamne nahi rehna chahta..main tumhe kisi aur ke saath nahi dekh sakta..shayad yeh doori hum dono ke liye achi hogi..he shuts his eyes, his tears fall down..

After a month, Dushyant leaves for his course.

 **3 months later,**

Ishita and daadi arrive back at their house. Everyone is surprised at the changed behavior of Ishita. She is now more mature and talks wisely.

 **IshitaM (tears):** Mujeh toh yakeen hi nahi ho raha ..yeh hamari Ishita hai? Kitni samajhdaar ho gayi hai..

 **GehnaM:** haan bhabhi..main toh kehti hoon jaldi se koi acha rishta dhoond lijiye..Ishita ke haath peele kar dijiye..

 **Ishita:** maa…Gehna kahan hai? Woh ashram se Prasad laayi hoon…Dush..Dushyant ke ghar dena tha.

 **GehnaM:** Gehna toh office se aayi nahi abhi…aaj kal bahut der se aati hai..uska kaam badh gaya hai..Dushyant ke naa rehne se saari zimmedaari usse de di hai.

 **Ishita (surprise):** Dushyant? Dushyant kahin gaya hai kya? Naa rehne se matlab?

 **IshitaM :** arre haan…tujhe toh yahan kya ho raha hai..kuch bhi nahi pata naa…Dushyant California gaya hai…padhaai karne…tere jaane ke ek mahine baad hi who bhi chala gaya..4 mahine baad hi aayega..

 **Ishita (mind):** Dushyant 6 mahine ke liye gaya? Kahin mere wajah se toh nahi?mujhe Gehna se baat karni hogi… I hope sab kuch theekh ho..

 **Evening, Gehna room**

Gehna is talking softly to someone. Ishita knocks and enters. Gehna doesn't realise.

 **Gehna (smiling, shyly):** Tumne mujhe miss kiya? Come soon naa..she sighs..I know..its tough..yeh time jaldi kyun nahi jaata..aur tum itne door bhi ho..

Ishita realizes she may be talking to Dushyant. She feels a stabbing pain in her heart and starts to walk away to the door. Her hand hits Gehna's diary and something falls out. Ishita bends and picks up..its a golden card…

 **Ishita (mind):** Card? She opens it…there is a heart drawn inside of which its written – To my angel – gehna, Love…D

Ishita looks at it in shock. Her eyes brim with tears.

 **Gehna:** ishitaaa..tum? she rushes to her and hugs her tight.

 **Gehna (happy):** kaisi ho tum? Tumhe bahut miss kiya hum sab ne..

 **Ishita (fighting her tears):** maine bhi miss kiya…kaisi hai tu? Taaiji bata rahi thi..bahut kaam hai aaj kal

 **Gehna:** haan yaar…tumhe pata hoga naa Dush California me hai…itni doooor..padhaai karne..ab who nahi hai toh sab kuch mujhe karna pad raha hai..

 **Ishita:** hmmm…toh tumhari baat hoti hai usse?

 **Gehna:** haan…abhi 5 min pehle ussi se baat kar rahi thi main..Ishita realizes Gehna is going around with Dushyant.

 **Ishita:** ohh achaa…kaisa hai Dush?

 **Gehna (smile):** Bahut acha hai…magar bahut busy hai..abhi kal se tests hai uske…agle 2 hafte tak contact nahi karega woh..tum baat karna chahogi usse?

 **Ishita (quickly):** Nahi…mujhe baat nahi karni hai..I..I donot wish to disturb him…

 **Gehna:** okay..cool with me…chalo aaj sab saath me dinner karte hai…she pulls Ishita away for dinner.

 **Later, ishita room**

 **Ishita (mind):** Main waapas aa gayi..toh tum chale gaye Dush…kitna kuch badal gaya in 3 mahino me…acha hi hua..tum aur gehna…main..main khush hoon Dush…bahut khush..

She shuts her eyes and tears fall like rain !

 **So Dushyant is with Gehna? or is he? What will happen when Dushyant comes back?**

 **Thank you all for reading and enjoying my story. I love it too..**

 **but I guess this will end in another 2 chapters.. :( :(….**

 **Love you all and keep reading and reviewing :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**DushyantF (to Dushyant on phone):** Dushh…tu jaldi aa jaa beta..

 **Dushyant:** Papa..mera course aur do mahine hai…main kaise aa sakta hoon

 **DushyantF (urgent):** beta..tere daadu..daadu ki tabiyat bahut naazuk hai..woh tujhe dekhna chahte hai

 **Dushyant (shock):** daadu…main..main jald aata hoon Dad..

Dushyant catches the next flight and reaches his home. He runs up to his grandfather's room.

 **Dushyant (tears):** Daaduuuu..Daduuu..aap kaise hai?

 **Daadu (weak):** arre…Dushhh..tu aa gaya…ab main aaram se jaa sakta hoon

 **Dushyant (holding hand):** nahi nahi…aisamat kahiye…aisa mat kahiye..

 **Daadu (requesting):** aaya hai toh kuch din toh rahega naa..

Dushyant nods his head. He goes to his room and starts keeping his stuff.

 **Gehna (knocking room door):** Heyyyy…Dushhhh..

She comes and hugs him gently.

 **Gehna:** kaise ho Dush?

 **Dushyant:** main theekh hoon..tum kaisi ho? Mere jaane ke baad sab kaam toh tumhare sar pe aa gaya…I hope jyaada takleef toh nahi hai

 **Gehna:** Nahi nahi….aisi koi baat nahi hai..I am fine..aur phir tumhara support aur saath toh tha naa..

 **Dushyant (smile):** haan..Thanks gehna…tumne mere liye bahut kuch kiya hai..

 **Gehna:** sirf thank you se kaam nahi chalega..tumhe mujhe treat deni hogi..

 **Dushyant (question mark):** treat?

 **Gehna:** haan..aaj raat mere saath dinner pe chaloge?

 **Dushyant:** theekh hai..sure..

 **Dinner time**

Dushyant is all dressed up and waiting for Gehna. He opens the door and is surprised to see Gehna dressed up beautifully in a gown.

 **Dushyant:** wow..you are looking beautiful Gehna..aaj kuch khaas hai kya?

 **Gehna:** tum itne mahine baad aaye ho…kya yeh kam khaas hai..chalo..we are getting late.

They are in the car.

 **Gehna:** Dush..tum jab se aaye ho ek baar bhi Ishita ke baare me nahi poocha..

 **Dushyant (stunned):** nahi…aisi…aisi koi baat nahi hai..kaisi..kaisi hai Ishu?

 **Gehna:** Ishita bilkul badal gayi hai..tum dekhoge toh vishwaas nahi karoge..bahut samajhdaar ho gayi hai…ab faltoo ki baaten nahi karti hai..ghar ke kaam bhi seekh gayi hai…Dhruv ke saath ek naye project me bhi kaam kar rahi hai..

 **Dushyant:** That's good…

They reach the restaurant. Gehna and Dushyant are stepping inside.

 **Dhruv (voice):** Dushyantttt….

Dushyant turns and he is surprised to see Dhruv. He is shocked to see Ishita standing with him.

 **Dhruv (hugging Dushyant):** Wow..what a surprise man…kitne mahine ho gaye tumhe dekhke…how are you?

 **Dushyant (smiles):** main theekh hoon Dhruv..how are you?

 **Dhruv (smile):** Mujhe kya hona hai yaar..I am fine..his phone rings..excuse me..he leaves. Gehna leaves also to check on their table.

Dushyant and Ishita are left alone….they face each other. They are happy to see each other, but hesitate to speak, to meet eyes with each other.

 **Ishita (small smile):** Kaise ho Dush?

 **Dushyant:** main theekh hoon Ish…Ishita..Ishita raises her eyebrows…he used to always call her Ishu..tum..tum kaisi ho?

 **Ishita (nodding head):** Main..main bhi theekh hoon..

 **Dushyant:** tum..Dhruv ke saath? Are…are you happy?

 **Ishita (surprise):** haan…Dhruv acha hai..he is nice..

 **Dushyant (disappointed, brave face):** ohh..ohhh..Thats..good…toh kya tum dono….shaa..shaadi?

 **Ishita (head down):** Dhruv ne ab tak poocha nahi hai..

 **Dhruv (coming in):** Kya poocha nahi hai maine?

 **Dushyant (startled):** Kuch..kuch nahi..we were just..talking..

 **Gehna:** Dush..chalo naa..our table is ready..actually maine manager se kaha to make it table for 4..its fine right?

 **Dushyant:** yeah sure.. In his heart he wants to be with Ishu..but its still admist a crowd of people.

 **Gehna:** chale?

 **Dhruv:** ladies first..he smiles..

Gehna and Ishita make way inside. Dushyant is about to follow them, Dhruv stops him.

 **Dhruv:** ek min Dush….tumhe..tumhe kuch batana hai.

 **Dushyant:** mujhe Ishita ne sab bataa diya..

 **Dhruv:** ohhh….are you okay with this?

 **Dushyant (heavy heart, smile on face):** Mujhe kyun problem hone lagi? Tum dono khush ho..thats what matters..

 **Dhruv:** yeah woh toh hai…waise yeh sab tumhari wajah se hua..

 **Dushyant:** meri wajah se?

 **Dhruv:** haan…jab tak tum uski zindagi me the…mera toh chance hi nahi aaya…tumhare jaane ke baad hum dono kareeb aa gaye…pata hi nahi chala kab yeh friendship pyaar me badal gayi..itne kam time me..

Dushyant hears every word and feels painful. How come Dhruv and Ishita's friendship get escalated to Love so soon? In such short span of time? What he and ishita had was much stronger…so how come they are not in love? Is this why he came back from California. He had thought the distance from Ishita would have made him strong, but the moment he saw her after so many months, he realized he had lost the battle!

 **Dushyant (small smile):** That's good to know..

 **Dhruv (excited):** acha hua tum mujhe mil gaye..actually I am very nervous..he rubs sweat off his forehead

 **Dushyant:** kyun?

 **Dhruv (taking out a ring box):** I am going to propose her tonight!...kaisi hai? He shows a slender diamond ring to him. Its not very shiny but at that moment it blinds Dushyant's eyes. Tears spring up in his eyes!

Dushyant knows he cannot certainly stand this moment. He steps back awkwardly and rushes to his car and drives away..once again!

 **Dhruv:** dush…Dushhhh…kahan jaa rahe ho?

Dushyant is driving like a maniac trying to escape the place, the city, the world. He is running away from Ishu – his friend, his love, his life.

Dushyant reaches his house.

 **Dushyant:** Papa…main…main waapas jaana chahta hoon…

 **DushyantF:** Itni jaldi? Aaj hi toh tu aaya hai..aur tere daadu ki tabiyat..

 **Daadu:** Dushyant!...tu..tu yahan…tut oh dinner pe gaya tha naa..itni jaldi aa gaya? Tune Ishu sse baat ki?

 **Dushyant (confused):** Ishu? Ishu kahan se beech me aayi? Aur…aur aapko kaise yeh sab pata hai? His eyes travel downward.. his grandfather is hiding something behind his hands.

 **Dushyant:** Daaduu..he pulls out a bowl of ice cream..Daadu aap ice cream khaa rahe ho? Iska matlab aap theekh ho? Toh yeh sab…yeh sab ek naatak tha?

 **dushyantF:** kya papa….itni jaldi ice cream khaane ki…saraa suspense bigaad diya..

 **Dushyant:** Suspense? Kaisa suspense?

 **Daadu:** arre..suspense maine nahi..tere iss duffer bête ne bigaada…kya jaldi thi tujhe waapas aane ki..itna achi planning ki thi..sab bigaad ke rakh diya..

 **Dushyant:** aap log..aap log yeh kya bol rahe ho? Meri kuch samajh me nahi aa raha ..

 **Dhruv (voice):** main samjhaata hoon Dushyant..

Dushyant turns and is shocked to see Dhruv and Gehna in front of him. They are holding hands like a couple!

 **Dushyant:** Dhruv? Tum…tum yahan?..aur Gehna..toh..Ishu..Ishuuu kahan hai?

 **Dhruv:** Dushyant…tum kitne buddhu ho yaar…Daadu…buraa mat manna..yeh bachpan se hi chappu tha ladkiyon ke maamle me..ek number ka buzdil…

Daadu laughs slightly and Dushyant still looks on confused.

 **Gehna:** Bass karo Dhruv..tum khaamakhaa mere dost ko sataa rahe ho…she moves closer to Dushyant..Dush…main tumhe kuch bataana chahti hoon…

Dushyant nods his head, Gehna shows him her left hand. He is surprised to see the same slender shiny ring on her hand. He looks at her and then Dhruv…

 **Dhruv:** haan bhai…maine propose kar diya…Gehna ko…hum dono ek doosre se pyaar karte hai..

 **Gehna (tears):** I am sorry Dush…anjaane me main aur Dhruv…tum dono ke beech aa gaye..hume laga tum dono ke beech jo hai who sirf friendship hai..tum dono serious nahi ho..hamare wajah se tum dono ne apne pyaar ka izhaar nahi kiya…please…please hume maaf kar doo..

 **Dushyant (shocked):** tum..tum aur Dhruv? Toh…toh Ishu?

 **Dhruv:** main maanta hoon Ishita mujhe achi lagti thi..but woh pyaar nahi tha…pyaar kya hota hai yeh toh Gehna ke saath rehke pata chala..he smiles at Gehna..and we are 100% sure tumhe bhi pata hai pyaar kya hai? Hai naa?

 **Dushyant (head down):** haan..jaanta hoon pyaar kya hai…he looks up, he has tears in his eyes…Ishu hai mera pyaar….hamesha rahegi…main usse door toh chala gaya..magar ek pal ke liye bhi usse bhool nahi paaya..I just cannot live without her…he sits down on the stairs.

 **Daadu:** yeh toh hum sab ko pata hai..Ishu ko bhi..

 **Dushyant (shocked, looking at Daadu):** Kya? Ishu..Ishu ko yeh sab pata hai?

 **Dhruv:** haan usse bhi ehsaas ho gaya hai..she loves you man..aur isiliye toh hum sab ne milke, itna bada plan banaake tumhe yahan bulvaya…

 **Gehna:** haan..Ishita tumhe aaj apne dil ki baat bataane waali thi…isliye toh who restaurant, dinner sab plan kiya tha…tumne sab pe paani pher diyaa..

 **Dushyant (shock):** Ishu…Ishu mujhse pyaar..nahi..yeh jhooth toh nahi hai naa..

 **Daadu:** yeh sach hai…100% sach hai..

Dushyant is happy to hear that Ishu also loves him. He stands there grinning like an idiot.

 **Dhruv (shaking his head):** Tu chappu ka chappu hi rahega..khada kya hai..jaa naaa…bol de apne Ishu se..

 **Dushyant (running fast):** main jaa raha hoon..Ishu ke paas..

 **Ishita room**

Ishita is lying on her bed. Tears are flowing from her eyes. She clutches her pillow, upset that Dushyant ran away, leaving her all alone. She had planned for a wonderful surprise. He had ruined it all.

 **Knock…Knockkkk.. there is a tap on her window..**

She opens the window. She looks at a messy looking Dushyant. He has scraped his hands while climbing up.

 **Ishita:** ohhh..Dush…tum?

 **Dushyant:** Hi Ishuuu…andar aane ke liye nahi kahogi?

Dushyant slips into her room. He smiles at her and steps closer. Ishita takes a step back.

 **Dushyant:** Kaisi ho Ishu? Sorry maine tumhe itne mahine baad dekha..aur theekh se baat bhi nahi ki…woh Gehna aur Dhruv ne bataya ki tum..mera matlab…restaurant me..

 **Ishita (turning back):** ab kyun aaye ho? Wahan toh chodd ke chale gaye naa..meri poori baat bhi nahi suni..mujhe bolne ka mauka tak nahi diya. Ab main kuch nahi boloongi..jaoo yahan se..hmfff..

 **Dushyant:** Ishuuu..he gets up and turns her to face him….he holds his ears..Sorry, he whispers..he smiles and says softly…main jaanta hoon maine bahut der kar di tumhe apni dil ki baat bataane me…aaj aur der nahi karoonga…

He sits down on one knee…

 **Dushyant (holding her hand):** Ishuuuu….I…I love you…

 **Ishita (disappointed):** bas…itnaa saa? aur kuch nahi karoge? Phool, chocolates…lights…kuch bhi nahi…

 **Dushyant (shocked):** Ishuuu ..yaar…yeh sab..yeh sab itna sudden tha..mujhe bilkul bhi time nahi mila..

 **Ishita (keeping hand on his mouth):** shhhh…main toh aise hi tumhe chidhaa rahi thi…kab se iss pal ka intezaar tha..Dush..ab aur intezaar nahi hota mujhse…I love you tooo…

They both have tears in their eyes and hug each other tightly.

 **Dushyant (unsure):** ek min…mujhe kuch confirm karna hai..tumne mujhe I love you kaha..tumhara matlab I love you as in main aur tum shaadi karenge waala I love you naa…not..not I love you..you are my friend naa?

 **Ishita (smile):** haan baabaa..

 **Dushyant:** ek aur baat..paaka I love you matlab…main aur tum who filmy hero-heroine waala pyaar waala I love you naa?

 **Ishita (trying to hug him):** haan Dush…

 **Dushyant (stepping back):** ek min..ek min..yeh I love you matlab.. main tumhe kabhi bhi kiss kar sakta hoon..woh waala I love you naa…

 **Ishita (loudly):** Haaan Dush…tum mujhe kiss kar sakte ho, hum dono shaadi kar sakte hai, aur hamare bache bhi honge..wohi waala I LOVE YOUUUUUU…

 **Dushyant (smiling naughtily):** Your wish is my command..he pulls her closer to him and captures her lips before she can change her mind. She is surprised with this outpouring of love by Dushyant. She is happy and excited with the prospect of sharing this and much more with him.

She shuts her mind off and hugs him tighter, responding to his kiss with equal frenzy! Some time later, they both are seated on the window sill.

 **Dushyant (holding her hands):** yakeen nahi hota tum wahi Ishu ho….kitna badal gayi ho?

 **Ishita:** itna bhi nahi badli hoon.

 **Dushyant:** bilkul badli ho…iske pehle jab maine tumhe I love You kaha thaa..tumne mere pet pe punch maara tha

 **Ishita (punching him again):** aise?

 **Dushyant (pain):** Aaaaahhhh..haan….owwww…aise hi…

 **Ishita (giggling):** dekha..maine kaha naa..main itna bhi nahi badli hoon…she hugs him gently. Maine badli nahi hoon Dush..bass thoda sa sambhal gayi hoon…chalega? Tumhare liye toh abhi bhi wohi puraani paagal Ishu hoon..she pinches his cheeks..

 **Dushyant (hitting ther head with his):** chalega nahi…daudegaa…I love you Ishuuuu…

He bends in to kiss her again, she gets up and pulls him.

 **Dushyant (shock):** Ishuuuu…kya yaar..

 **Ishita (climbing down the window):** Chalooo…chotu ko khush khabri dete hai…kitni achi acting ki…jaisa maine sikhaaya usse acha kiya…

 **Dushyant (slapping head):** tum naa..Ishuuuu…kabhi nahi sudhrogi…ruko…main bhi aata hoon..

They both jump out to give good news to their family…..

 **So they are together now! I am happy..i hope you guys are happy too...next chapter will be last...masti romance between Dush and Ishu..their fun type...let me know if there is anything special you want to see..**

 **Thank you guys :) Do read and review...**

 **I know you guys want to read my other stories..for DayaVi story...please wait for a couple of days..I am writing..remaining stories please wait for them tomorrow...Thank you guys..love you all**


	17. Chapter 17

The two couples – Ishita and Dushyant, Dhruv and Gehna get married on the same day. Dhruv and Dushyant are with their friends and cousins. The girls are upstairs getting ready for their first night.

 **Dushyant M:** Chalo..ab raat bahut ho gayi hai..tum dono apne kamre me jaoo..

The boys get up and are relieved to go to their rooms to their wives. Dhruv is relaxed and setting his hairs, while Dushyant is all nervous looking.

 **Dhruv (looking at Dushyant):** kya baat hai? Tu bahut nervous hai..

 **Dushyant (forced laughter);** Nervous…aur main…naaaah..

 **Dhruv (crossing arms, looking at him):** hmmm…main janwaron ka doctor zaroor hoon….magar insaano ka bhi ilaaj kar sakta hoon..bata problem kya hai?

 **Dushyant (hesitating):** Problem…Problem yeh hai..ki..

 **Dhruv (waiting):** Kiiii?

 **Dushyant (whisper):** Upar…mere kamre me Ishuu hai. He says as a matter of fact.

 **Dhruv (mock surprise):** Kyaaaaa? Tera matlab hai aaj jiske saath teri shaadi huyi..woh Ishita tere kamre me hai..yeh toh ghoooor atyaachaar hai…he laughs

 **Dushyant:** Shut up Dhruv..tum nahi jaante Ishu hamesha se best friend hai meri. Aur aaj uske saath yeh sab..he feels awkward..bahut ajeeb lag raha hai yaar..

 **Dhruv (smile):** hmmm..i understand..tum dono hamesha saath rahe ho…masti bhi ki hogi..magar shaadi, relation yeh sab thoda awkward ho jaayega..he thinks…iska ek solution hai..

 **Dushyant:** Kya?

 **Dhruv:** tum aaj ki raat ekdum light rakho..matlab you know sirf baaten, halka romance..jab tumhe lage woh comfortable hai…tab baat ko aage badhaaoo..

Dushyant is relieved at the suggestion and they both wish each other good night and good luck!

 **Dushyant room**

Ishita is sitting on bed waiting impatiently for Dushyant.

 **Ishita (lifting ghoonghat):** Yeh Dush kahan reh gaya? She is controlling the urge to go to bathroom..ek toh bathroom jaana hai mujhe…yeh kapde kitne bhaari hai..she is feeling hot and suffocated in the room. She gets up and opens a window. She feels fresh.

Dushyant opens the door of his room. He steps in and looks in awe at the decorations. The room smells great with flowers and he can make out Ishita in her red dress sitting on the bed. She is sitting with her back facing him.

Dushyant smiles and then climbs on the bed. He hesitates as Ishita is sitting very still. He guesses she might be upset because he made her wait.

 **Dushyant:** hi Ishuu.. she doesn't reply. He shifts in his place and places a hand on her shoulder. ..Naraaz ho?..baat nahi karogi? Bolo naa.. Ishuuuu..

 **Ishita (whining):** awwww…aww..awww awww..

Dushyant gets scared and turns Ishita. Ishita immediately puts a finger on her lips and mentions him to keep quiet. Its then he sees she is cradling something on her lap.

 **Dushyant (shock):** Ishuu..yeh..

 **Ishita:** shhhhh…abhi abhi soya hai bechara..bahut dard ho raha hai..

 **Dushyant (shock):** Kiski baat kar rahi ho?

Ishita turns herself and makes eyes towards her lap. Dushyant glances down and sees a snow-white kitten sleeping away, shivering with pain.

 **Ishita (worried):** Maine khidki se dekha isse…dard se ro raha tha..mujhse raha nahi gaya..main phataphat neeche jaake le aayi..

 **Dushyant:** Tum neeche gayi? Itni raat ko..lekin main toh abhi ussi raaste se aaya hoon..maine tumhe kaise nahi dekha?

 **Ishita (giggling):** main kabhi tumhare ghar me darwaaze se aayi hoon kya?

 **Dushyant (shock):** Tum khidki se neeche gayi? Inn..inn kapdo me?

The kitten wakes up and mews in hunger.

 **Ishita:** lagta hai isse bhookh lagi hai…woh table ke side pe tumhare liye garam doodh rakha hai..woh zaraa le aana..

Dushyant gets the milk. Its hot.

 **Dushyant:** yeh bahut garam hai..

 **Ishita (looking here and there):** zaraa kitchen me se ek chota sa spoon aur saucer le aana..

 **Dushyant:** Kya? Main…main abhi kitchen jaoon? Tum paagal ho kya?

 **Ishita:** isse bhookh lagi hai..agar tum nahi jaa rahe toh main khud hi chali jaati hoon…she gets up to go. He holds her hand.

 **Dushyant:** tum..tum please yahi rukoo..main..main jaata hoon neeche..kisine tumhe dekh liya toh kya sochega..main aata hoon abhi..

 **Ishita:** thoda saa ice bhi leke aana..isse pain ho raha hai naa..acha lagega..Dushyant smiles at her.

He tiptoes to the kitchen and gets a small spoon, saucer. Now he has to take ice from the fridge. He pulls it out slowly, but it slips out and falls down, making a noise. He is trying to clean everything in the dark. The lights gets switched on – its his mother.

 **DushyantM (shock):** Dush…tum yahan? Kya kar rahe ho?

 **Dushyant (stammer):** woh..mujhe chamachh..sauc..saucer aur ice chahiye tha?

 **DushyantM:** Ice? Ice kyun chahiye tumhe?

 **Dushyant (stammer):** Mujhe..ice..woh main aur Ishuu..he cannot say anymore. His mother realizes wrongly what they are going to do. She smiles at him naughtily.

 **DushyantM:** acha acha….mujhe samjhaane ki zaroorat nahi..yeh aaj kal ke bache bhi…she smiles at him. Dushyant looks at his mother awkwardly.

 **DushyantM (clearing throat):** sambhal ke beta..its your first night..hmm..kal jaldi uthna hai..good night..she laughs slightly as she leaves.

 **Dushyant (wondering):** Yeh Mummy ko kya laga?..main aur Ishita iss ice ke saath kya karne waale hai? He thinks for 2 seconds and then he realizes what his mother would have understood. Red in his face, he hurries to his room

 **Ishita:** kitni der Dushyant..bechari Kitty bhooki so jaati..

 **Dushyant:** Kitty?

 **Ishita:** haan..maine iska naam Kitty rakha hai..acha hai naa? Chalo jaldi iss saucer me doodh daalo. Dushyant pours the milk over. Ishita gets up uncomfortably.

 **Dushyant:** Kya hua?

 **Ishita (jumping):** Mujhe bathroom jaana hai…urgenttttt….tum tum isse tab tak aaram se doodh pilaana haan…she rushes to the bathroom.

Dushyant strokes the kitten lovingly and lies down to see its cutely lapping up the milk..

 **Dushyant (talking to cat):** Kya yaar Kitty!…aaj ki raat hi mili thi Ishu se mulakaat ki? Hum dono abhi tak ek doosre ki baahon me hote..first night meri hai..sevaa tumhari ho rahi hai..he smiles..magar Ishu ke liye kuch bhi manzoor hai..kitni cute hai naa meri ishu..tumse bhi zyaada..he smiles

The kitten doesn't reply. He picks it up, the kitten gets angry at being disturbed while drinking milk, she scratches Dushyan't face immediately.

 **Dushyant (howling):** Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh..Ishuuuuuuuuuuuu…Ishita rushes out and finds Dushyant lying on the floor, his hand on his face. Kitty is calmly lapping up milk.

 **Ishita (rushing to Dushyant):** Dushhhhh…kya hua? bataoo toh..he removes his hand and is shocked to see scratches on his cheek and neck.

 **Ishita:** kaise hua yeh?

 **Dushyant:** Kitty ne kiyaa..bahut jal raha hai Ishuu..

 **Ishita:** ek min..main ice lagaati hoon..acha hua naa ice hai kamre me…she picks up an ice cube and rubs it gently on his wounds. She later blows air on his face and neck.

Dushyant looks up in her eyes as she blows air on him. She is still in her wedding dress. Her bangles tinkle as she rubs the ice gently. He gazes at her with a dreamy smile. Ishita stops rubbing ice as she feels hot under his unblinking gaze.

 **Ishita (softly, breathing heavily):** Dushh..

Dushyant moves closer and takes her hand away from his face. He holds her fingers gently and brings them up to kiss it against his lips. He continues to watch Ishita and now moves further up, placing tiny pecks all over her hand, he pulls her softly towards him. Ishita gasps as he now hugs her, moving his hands over her back. He grazes their cheeks together, rubbing them up and down.

 **Dushyant (whisper, excited):** I love you Ishuuu..only you..

Meowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww….the kitten cries loudly as the two make out in front of her.

 **Ishita (sad):** Dushhhh..Kitty..kitty ko dard ho raha hai…bechaari..the kitten blinks her eyes sadly at them.

Dushyant stops hugging her and looks at her with a sigh.

 **Ishita (feeling bad):** sorry Dush..main..I am sorry…that's all she can say.

Dushyant smiles and kisses her forehead gently.

 **Dushyant:** tumhe sorry kehne ki zaroorat nahi..main jaanta hoon..Animals ki dekhbaal karna is your passion..aur main tumhe kabhi nahi rokoonga..I respect you Ishu for what you are..you are a wonderful human..he smiles again…

 **Ishita (smile):** Thank you Dush..she hugs him. Tumne mujhe kabhi badalne ki koshish nahi ki, main jaisi hoon waise hi pyaar kiya..I am so lucky Dush..

 **Dushyant:** nahi lucky toh main hoon..tum itni cute, zindadil ho…simply irrestible..he pulls her nose.

 **Ishita:** Nahi ..she says loudly..maine kaha naa main zyaada lucky hoon…I mean itna handsome aur dashing pati mila hai mujhe..meri saari friends jalke raakh ho jaayengi..

 **Dushyant:** acha…thanks for the compliment..waise iss waqt hum dono se bhi lucky tumhari Kitty hai…hum dono yahan zameen pe ladd rahe hai..aur who aaram se bed pe jaake soyi hai..

They both watch the kitten sleep away due to the effect of Ishita's care and the milk that they fed.

 **Ishita (watching her, Dushyant hugging her from behind):** Soooo cute…Dush…imagine karo…kuch saal baad aise hi hamara chota saa baby hoga..aur who aise bed pe soya hoga..kitna mazaa aayega naa..she squeals..

 **Dushyant (turning her):** waise..ab tumne baby tak ka soch hi liya hai..toh kyun naa…he pulls her closer..kyun naa uss process ki shuruat aaj se kar le..

Ishita and Dushyant both shut their eyes, their lips meet…..

 **Some years later**

Its early morning and at the buzz of the alarm, Dushyant turns and shuts it off. He wakes up and looks at the side, its empty. He goes to the bathroom and sleepily puts paste on his brush. He starts brushing slowly and opens his eyes properly. What he sees in the mirror makes him open his eyes wide. He is shocked!

 **Dushyant (angrily, loud):** Ishaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn….yahan aaoooooo..abhi ke abhi

His bathroom door opens and a small spectacles boy appears in his view.

 **Ishaan:** yes papa..aapne mujhe bulaaya?

Dushyant picks the boy up and places on the counter.

 **Dushyant (pointing to his painted face):** yeh kya hai? Yeh tumne mujhe cartoon kyun banaa rakha hai?

 **Ishaan (open mouth):** Hoooooooooo…maine ..maine nahi kiya…sach me papaaa…he chuckles..

 **Dushyant:** Yeh tumhare colors hai naa…yeh silver, golden yeh sab…agar tumne nahi kiya toh kisne kiya hai?

 **Ishita (whistling):** aaiii haaiii mere cartoon husband…iss ghar me tum Ishaan se bhi zyaada masti kisme hai? Of course mujhme…

 **Dushyant (shock):** Yeh..yeh tumne kiya hai?

 **Ishita:** haan..kal mere center me face painting mela hai..socha thodi practice kar loon..

 **Dushyant:** Practice? Mera chehra koi paper hai jisme yeh practice kar rahi hooo..Ishaan ke face pe kyun nahi kiya phir?

 **Ishita:** arre mere buddhu husband…Ishan ka face bahut chota hai..tumhare face pe bahut jagah hai..isliye painting kar li…Ishaan tum school jaooo..tumhari bus aane waali hai.. Hari kaaka tumhe chodd denge..

The boy bids goodbye to his parents.

 **Dushyant:** yeh kya bachkaani harkat hai Ishuuu..main office kaise jaoon?

 **Ishita (putting hands on his neck):** Toh mat jaooo….aaj Ishaan bhi picnic jaa raha hai..Hari kaka ko maine chutti de di hai…Maa, Papa aur Daadu bhi 2 din baad hi lautenge..sirf main aur tum..she rubs their noses together..

 **Dushyant (pointing to his face):** Aur yeh mera chehra?

 **Ishita (running finger on his face):** who toh nahaane se saaf ho jaayega..kya kehte ho? She winks at him…nahaale kya?

 **Dushyant (smile):** ohh goddd..Ishuuuuu…tum kabhi badi mat hona…jaisi ho waisi hi bahut achi ho..Ishaan se bhi zyaada masti toh tum me hai..

 **Ishita (punching him on stomach):** who toh hai…mujhse zyaada masti kisime ho hi nahi sakti iss ghar me…

Mammmmaaaaaa…..they both get startled by the cute noise made by someone new. Their gaze falls on the floor.

 **Ishita (loudly):** Ishaaaniiiiiiiii…yeh mera tshirt! She pulls the white tshirt from the giggling baby's hand. She looks at the baby in shock!

 **Ishita (gasp):** yeh kya haal banaa rakha hai..dekho naa Dush…poore body pe isne marker se draw kiya hai..Dushyant picks their happy and clapping baby girl from Ishita. Ishita now looks at her dress – it's a mess.

Dushyant laughs at her and points to her face. Ishita turns to look at the mirror – her baby has scrawled marker designs on her face now…

 **Ishita(mock anger):** yeh kya Ishaani…aap ne toh mumma ko cartoon banaa diya..

Dushyant laughs more and kisses their baby girl.

 **Dushyant:** Tumne thodi der pehle kya kaha tha? Tumse zyaada masti iss ghar me kisime bhi nahi…toh yeh lo Madame..tumhare sawaal ka mooh todd jawaab..tumhari beti tumse bhi 2 kadam aage nikli…

 **Ishita (whining):** ab yeh rang kaise jaayega?

 **Dushyant (pulling her and looking in the mirror):** ab hum teeno ko saath me nahaana padega…hahahaah

 **Ishan (coming in):** teeno nahi…hum chaaron ko…dekho naa..main gir gaya mumma…sab kichad kichad…

 **Ishita:** yeh huyi naa baat…chalo hum sab saath me aaj nahaayenge…magar yahan nahi.

 **Dushyant and Ishaan:** Toh kahan?

Ishita smiles at them mischieviously. Later the whole family is in the lawns of their house busy playing and getting wet with hose pipe water.

Ishita is drying her hairs. Dushyant watches her continuously with a smile.

 **Ishita:** Kya dekh rahe ho Dush? Chehre pe abhi bhi color hai kya?

 **Dushyant (hugging her, looking in mirror):** tum bahut cute ho Ishuuu..Thank god mujhe tumse **PYAAR HO GAYA…** Tumhare aane se meri life me masti, khushi, hassi,pyaar yeh sab kuch aa gaya..I love you Ishuuuu..

 **Ishita (kissing him on lips):** I love you too Dush….

 **Dushyant (naughtily):** Ek min…I love you matlab…yeh who waala I love you bola naa..boyfriend-girlfriend waala?

 **Ishita:** boyfriend-girlfriend nahi..hum abhi husband-wife hai..yeh who waala I love you hai..she comes closer to hug him, he steps back

 **Dushyant:** tumhe pakka pata hai? Yeh I love you..woh waala hai…jisme main tumhe kiss kar sakta hoon..jisme hum ek doosre se pyaar kar sakte hai..he pulls her closer..

 **Ishita (standing on tip toes, expecting a kiss):** haan Dush…baaten bandhkaro…Kiss me naa…I love youuuu..she says loudly

 **Dushyant (acting):** Ohh…phir toh I am sorry Ishuuu..I love you..but only as a friend…he controls his laughter, Ishita looks shocked..

The next minute, Dushyant feels a punch on his stomach. He is pushes on the bed and Ishita climbs on him, hitting him with her small fists..

 **Ishita (angry):** Kya kaha? I love you as a friend…toh itne saal kya keh rahe the? Haan..hamari shaadi huye..do bache huye…aur ab keh rahe ho I love you as a friend…you rascal, liar…cheater..

Dushyant laughs at her antics and holds both her hands. He turns her over quickly. She is breathing fast in anger. He holds her hands to her sides tightly and watches her anger filled face with love.

 **Dushyant (softly):** Main kitni baar bhi tumhe I love you bol loon Ishuuu…I love you my best friend hamesha special hoga..hamare rishte ki pehchaan hamari dosti se hi hai..hai naa? I.. I love you Ishuuu..my friend..he smiles and leans it to kiss her softly.

Ishita has tears in her eyes and she hugs him…..

-THE END-

 **Wooo hooo...Finally the end...Happy Dusherra to all of you who celebrate this festival :)**

 **I hope you all liked the end of this story. It was very enjoyable for me to write and I certainly am humbled by the love I got. I mean this story had just two characters from CID- Dushyant and Ishita, everybody around them was OC. Yet you guys read and appreciated it, Thank you once again.**

 **Thank you all my regular and new readers, reviewers and silent viewers. Keep reading and keep reviewing :)**

 **Love you all :)**


End file.
